Forbidden Fruit
by Blulili
Summary: AU SQ: Regina Mills is a high profile actress, star of Recoil the movie trilogy. Emma Swan is a singer in a low key unsigned band. Through the power of the internet, their paths collide leaving their private lives in shatters. Some fruit is sweet. Some is bitter and some fruit is rotten to the core. Dedicating this to all the fan girls out there! This is the dream! EvilDucklings
1. Chapter 1

"No, a little to the left. Yeah that's good right there. Just.. no! Don't change! That was good, why did you stop?"

Killian sat up in a huff. "Christ luv, do you want to just do it yourself? I'm doing it the same as last time and you didn't complain."

Emma pulled the sheets back up over herself. "God damnit Kil! Way to kill the mood. I was just giving you some tips!" Killian tried to kiss her again but she pulled away and rolled onto her side. "Just forget it. You stink of rum anyway and I'm getting a headache."

"Luv, come on! It's been weeks. I thought you were in the mood? Let me try again." Killian pleaded desperately.

It was true. It had been weeks and Emma herself was in desperate need of a release. She'd been pumped up since they came off stage and wanted nothing more than to orgasm and go to sleep but it just wasn't doing anything for her. She closed her eyes and pulled her long term boyfriend in closer trying to imagine softer skin and ignore the stubble scraping her chin. She tried to concentrate on the sensations in her body and focus on the image in her mind that always managed to get her off. Killian wasn't a bad lover. It was Emma's head. For a while now she'd had a crush, a stupid crush on a completely unattainable, straight woman. Emma had always known she was bisexual and had been quite happy with her man for years. She hadn't even been looking for anyone else. Not until she saw her. She tried harder to feel something, anything that would get her to where she needed to be. She knew once she got going, it'd be better. After what felt like an eternity, Emma tapped Killian on the shoulder and rolled them over. She straddled him and fucked him hard. She wasn't going to get there tonight and she knew the quickest way to get him to come was with her on top, so she rode him until she felt him tense up and then everything went limp.

"Ah that's more like it luv. Did you?"

She smiled at him. She knew this was her issue so she lied. "Oh yeah. It was awesome. I'm gonna go take a shower, ok?"

"Sure. If I'm asleep when you get back, love you." Killian said already closing his eyes.

"Yeah. Love you too." Emma went to the bathroom and switched on the shower. She felt dirty lately. Every time they had sex, she just wanted to wash his scent off her body. In the beginning, she'd loved being able to smell him on her skin but now it kind of made her gag a little. She loved him. She wanted to be with him and things were going to get better if she could just focus on reality and not the fantasy that had taken over her life. Emma scrubbed between her legs and around her neck at least three times, adding more soap until she was sure she smelled like herself again. Tomorrow morning Killian would be at his day job bright and early so she'd sort herself out then. She stayed under the steaming hot water until she felt exhausted then she dried quickly and returned to bed to try and get some sleep.

The next morning, she woke to an empty bed. It always panicked her a bit at first but then she felt better realising she had some time to herself. It wasn't like she was obsessed with sex or anything like that, she just needed to chill. Her hand snaked down to her clit and she began rubbing it gently while her other hand tickled her sides, occasionally kneading her breast. Soon enough she was getting close and she rolled onto her stomach as her hips bucked against her hand. She brought herself to orgasm in record time and then went to get a coffee.

She flicked open her e-mail on her phone and went through her social media platforms. It was her daily ritual. Some people read the news at breakfast, Emma stalked Instagram and Twitter. Someone posted a video of her gig last night and tagged her. She clicked it open to see how she'd sung. Not bad. It was a surprise that anyone even filmed it. The amount of gigs they'd done lately were slim and not many people were in attendance. It was mostly bars looking for cheap or free acts and they mainly did covers. Emma hated doing covers. She was a songwriter first and foremost but as yet hadn't managed to sell or get radio play for a single song. It had been 10 years now and at 30, she knew it was highly unlikely to ever happen for her but she could still dream.

She got a notification to her e-mail account.

 _Check out Regina Mills recent tweet._

"Damn it woman! Can't I go a whole five minutes without seeing your name?"

She clicked the link and stared longingly at the photo of the actress she had been obsessing over ever since she first saw her in Recoil, a science fiction movie. It had been 3 years ago and she instantly felt drawn to the woman. She had done another 2 movies in the series and had just tweeted a photo of herself and the main actor at a convention. Emma felt a pang of jealousy. She envied the people who had gotten to meet her favorite star and considered buying a ticket for the next one. She'd never been much of a fan girl and the idea of going to such an event made her feel a bit desperate.

Emma did a quick search online to see where the next ones were being held. When she saw there was one in her city in 4 months time, she impulsively bought a ticket. It would be an experience if nothing else. She must have been hungover. It was the only way she could justify her next action because she'd never once thought to message such a high profile person. She clicked reply on the tweet and wrote; _see you in Boston._

...

"Testing, one two, one two." The microphone screeched as Emma checked her levels. Killian was tuning up his guitar and shredding some serious arpeggios. There were two other guys in the band. Jefferson on drums and Will on bass. Emma played rhythm guitar as well as being the lead singer. She nodded to the guys and everyone signalled they were ready. She spoke clearly into the mic.

"Hey everyone. We are Forbidden Fruit, thanks for coming this evening. We're gonna do a few covers and some original stuff for you so sit back, have fun and enjoy the ride!"

The gig went well and they even managed to shift a few CD's. It wasn't much money, especially split between 4, but it all got pumped back into recording and studio time. Emma saw Jeff and Kil plotting and she knew he'd be out for the night. Jefferson was wild. He always seemed coked off his face and when he and Killian got together, it was usually an all nighter.

"Emma luv, I'm going to head out with Jeff and Will. Lads night. Do you mind?" Killian asked her. It wasn't really a request. He did what he pleased most of the time and Emma was used to it.

"No, it's cool. You guys have fun. I'm gonna stick around here with Rubes for a bit anyway. Girls night." She winked and Killian headed off with the group with their instruments in tow. She turned to the bartender and rolled her eyes. "So what time do you finish tonight? Wanna do something?"

The dark haired woman smiled apologetically. "Sorry dude, I'm here until closing but you can stick around and keep me company if you want." She placed a Jack Daniels down in front of the blonde and winked. "You've still got another couple of drinks on the house."

Emma took the drink gratefully and swallowed the burning liquid. "Yeah, I may as well."

Ruby noticed how her friend was not her usual bubbly self. Usually after a show she was hyped up and ready to party. "What's going on with you? Are you and Killian ok?"

Emma shook her head dismissively. "Yeah, same as always. I guess I'm just bored."

Ruby nodded. "Em, I've known you since high school. You've never stuck anything out this long. You were always talking about traveling and touring, living on the road. Why aren't you guys doing that?"

Emma sighed. "I know, I know. It's the guys. They just seem pretty content with playing one or two shows every now and then and getting wasted. And Kil's got that cushty office job. I dont think his heart is in it anymore. It's like he lost his passion. I'm sick of it to be honest. I'm about ready to just give up for good."

Ruby considered Emma's words. "So leave them. Go solo. Remember when you went busking around Europe? That was awesome!"

Emma laughed. "Yeah if you class having no money and sleeping in people's floors as awesome!" She thought about it some more. "That was a brilliant summer to be fair. I couldn't do it again though. I couldn't leave Kil for that long."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "All I know is, you've changed Em. When you're with him, you seem to censor yourself and play it safe. I just want you to be happy."

Emma swigged the bourbon and pulled out her phone as Ruby went to serve another customer. She did a double take and almost choked on her shot. She checked again and then again, rubbed her eyes and started squealing. Ruby came back over. "What has got into you?"

Emma shoved her phone into Ruby's hand. "Read that.. tell me I'm not dreaming!"

Ruby looked down at the thing that was causing her friend to flap. "What am I looking at here?"

"That there. The top line."

Ruby read it out loud and grinned. "Regina Mills is now following you." She laughed. "Don't tell me you're still crushing on her! Wow, she just liked your video!"

"What? No she didn't!" Emma snatched the phone back from her friend feeling her cheeks turn pink. She read the notification for herself. "Jeez Rubes.. better get me that other drink! Mind if I just die here on the bar?"

Ruby laughed. "God you're a loser! Sorry to burst your bubble but it's probably her PR people. I bet she doesn't even use that account."

Emma stuck her tongue out. "Thanks for that Rubes. Way to trample on my dreams. But you're right. It's probably just her peeps."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was bored. She'd just got back from another con and the buzz had worn off. She opened up her laptop and facetimed her husband.

"Hey Robin, how are you?"

"Regina darling! Good to hear from you! I was starting to worry you'd been sequestered!"

"Sorry, it went on a little longer than I expected. Where are you?"

"I'm at that thing I told you about, remember?"

"Oh of course. It was your premier tonight. How was it?" She felt bad for forgetting such an important event. Her own schedule was difficult enough to remember. Factor in the fact that Robin's was just as hectic, it was almost impossible to keep track.

"It was excellent. We had great reviews and I'm just at the after party now celebrating. I snuck away to the bathroom to chat to you." He winked and she smiled at his charm.

"You look amazing dear. I wish I was there to see you in your element."

"As do I. Listen, I've got to run. When do you get back?"

Regina frowned. "Not until Monday but I'll literally be flying out on the night. Will I see you?"

Robin winced. "I'll still be in LA. But we'll talk soon ok? Love you."

"I love you too."

The screen went black and Regina sighed. Her and Robin had been married for almost three years but they'd only spent about 60 days together during that whole time. It was hard work to maintain their relationship and extremely frustrating but they both knew what they were getting into from the start. They'd met on set during their first big break. She played a nurse and he was the hunky doctor. Their chemistry on screen had been smoking hot and soon enough, they were hooking up off screen too. It had been so much easier back then. Working on a t.v. show together took a lot of effort out of their relationship and things just happened naturally. They married off screen in a big public spectacle. It wasn't what she'd wanted but the PR people had said it would be a great story and mean more offers. It really had. Soon after their wedding, Regina was offered the leading lady part in Recoil and Robin took a few more t.v. gigs. This year was his first movie and he was playing an action hero.

She clicked onto her Twitter account to see the photos from his premier. There was her husband in a tux with his arms around Zelena Ozz, his colleague and on screen love interest. Of course she was jealous. She always was whenever she saw him with someone else. They had an agreement though. Things happened during shooting and sometimes it was hard to distinguish reality from fiction. Plus, their schedules meant that certain needs couldn't be met regularly inside the confines of their marriage. Regina had only once acted on her desires but she knew Robin regularly took advantage of their arrangement.

In a moment of desperation, she uploaded a selfie her and Graham had taken during the con. They really were nothing more than co-workers but she hoped to stirr some sort of jealousy in Robin. She posted it writing a brief and vague tag. _Having so much fun with the amazing Graham Humbert at Scicon Paris._

Instantly, the post received over 600 likes and continued to go up. She scrolled through the comments to see if Robin had commented but he hadn't. She knew he probably wouldn't see it until the morning and she was about to shut the screen down and call it a night when a comment popped up and caught her attention. It wasn't so much what it said but the photo it was attached to. A blonde woman rocking out in leather pants and a bra shredding a guitar. She'd never seen the woman before and she had a curiosity for all female fronted bands. She clicked through to the page to see if it was some one she should have heard of.

"Emma Swan, lead singer of Forbidden Fruit. Songwriter. Unsigned. Hmm, well hello Miss Swan. Let's see if you're half as good as you look."

...

Regina finished up the last day of the con on the Saturday night and was looking forward to getting back home. She was sick of the hotels and being alone. She'd still got 6 interviews to attend in Paris though before she could catch her flight. Graham had invited her out for dinner but she refused. As much as she wanted to socialize, she was so tired. She went back up to her hotel suite and took a long shower. She had a song stuck in her head and she hummed it out trying to remember the lyrics.

"Out on the road, the highway is my home, I'm just a lonely soul, destined to roam.."

The song had really stuck in her head after hearing it only once and it reaonated with her on such a deep level. She finished up her shower and flipped open her laptop. She did a quick search on Instagram and found the woman's profile. She was surprised to see that Emma Swan followed her already so she smiled and followed back. There was a short video posted. It was amateurish and the quality was bad but it was the song she'd wanted to hear. She watched it while it repeated three times. She couldn't take her eyes off the front woman. There was a sadness in her eyes but she held herself confidently, like she'd been doing this all her life. She googled the band's name and found a website with a few tracks available to download. They were great songs but it was Emma's voice, her stage presence that had Regina hooked. She went back to the Instagram page and clicked the video again. Debating with herself, she thought to hell with it and clicked like on the video. Even if the band wasn't famous, she really did love that song.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma got back from the bar at about 2 a.m. and Killian was still out. She figured he'd be home sometime tomorrow. It was his only day off so she couldn't begrudge him going out and letting loose. She picked up her acoustic guitar and began playing a chord sequence she'd been humming to herself since leaving the bar. The lyrics came naturally and she knew instantly it was a chorus. She sang it lightly to herself as she played.

 _"Rub the lamp here comes the genie,_  
 _make my wish and now you see me._  
 _Here I am, mmm Goddamn, possessed again."_

It was a bit quaint for her normal style of writing but it stuck in her head. The hook was great and she could really put a drive on her voice for the last line. The bourbon was making her spin a bit so she quickly recorded it on her phone so she wouldn't forget it. Normally she'd write it out but she was tired. She played back the video she'd just filmed. Either she was completely hammered and her judgement was off or she had just written an awesome song. "Fuck it!" She uploaded it to her story and thought at least if it was a pile of crap it'd be gone in 24 hours. Emma stumbled to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then flopped into bed and immediately dozed off.

...

Regina was sat in the green room waiting to be called for her guest appearance on a French talk show. She unlocked her phone and noticed the story. It intrigued her for some reason. She never watched other people's stories but she really wanted to get a glimpse into this woman's life. She clicked onto her profile and checked how many followers she had. Almost 2000. Surely she wouldn't notice if Regina took a sneak peek. Just as she was about to click the story, she was called through to the interview so she pocketed her phone and smiled at the assistant.

The interview went well. It was always strange for her when it was in a different language and she had to wait for the translators to interpret. She felt slightly awkward sitting silently while they rattled off what she'd just said. The cameras and lights were ridiculously warm and she desperately wanted to remove the red jacket she'd chosen to wear. The questions were the same as always. People wanted to know about her marriage, what it was like working with Graham and if he was a good kisser. She always responded with the same answers and smiled warmly. Then there were the questions about her onset make-up. She was an alien species that could shape shift in the Recoil films and most of the time she had to be covered in body paint and prosthetics. She answered the questions and laughed retelling funny stories of various times they'd had to reshoot while scenes because her abs or latex boobs had slipped. Of course it was never funny when it happened and hours of work could be lost just trying to correct the FX malfunctions, but she always laughed about it in interviews.

When it was over, she was free to leave and her private car picked her up outside. She opened up her app again and took a look at the story Emma Swan had posted. She smiled. The song was fun but she could tell she was steaming drunk from the way one of her eyes was squinting. Regina laughed out loud. Oh the perils of technology being so readily available after a few too many drinks. She watched it again and each time noticed a little something else about the woman, like the ring she wore on her left ring finger and the other on her right thumb.

...

Emma woke up with the worst hangover ever. She'd dribbled all over her pillow and she was still wearing her pants from the previous evening. She slowly pushed herself off the bed and padded into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She noticed Killian in a similar position, face down on the sofa still wearing his leather jacket. She left him to sleep not knowing what time he got in. Where was her phone? She looked around trying to remember where she'd put it and saw it on the arm of the sofa. She quietly grabbed it and went back to the bedroom. She checked the time. 11 a.m.

A text popped through.

 **Rubes: How's your head? X**

 **Em: Pretty bad. I need carbs. X**

 **Rubes: Good cos I wanna go to this food truck festival thing. I'll pick you up in 20. Xx**

Emma groaned. The last thing she wanted to do today was walk around smelling beer everywhere, but then again, Kil hanging wasn't that appealing either. He always got moody after a binge.

 **Em: see you in a bit. X**

She took some painkillers and had a quick shower. She spritzed some dry shampoo in her hair brushed it through. 20 minutes was not enough time to do much else so she shoved on a pair of denim shorts, a band t-shirt and the largest sunglasses she could find and scribbled a note to Killian before leaving the apartment.

Ruby was already waiting downstairs in her red, vintage, mustang convertible and honked the horn loudly when she saw the blonde. Emma raised her hands to her ears and then flipped her friend off.

"You are a bitch!"

"I know! That's why you love me though!" Ruby laughed. "You'll be fine once you get a Bloody Mary down you."

"I'm not drinking. Ever again." Emma groaned.

"Yeah I figured after that drunk ass video you posted last night!"

"I didn't.. Oh shit! Was it bad?" She took her phone out and checked the video. She looked like a complete idiot. "I'm deleting that now." Just as she was about to delete she noticed it had had 6 views. Not too bad. Right now she was pretty glad she wasn't too well known. She clicked to see who had viewed it to assess the damage. Killian, no worries there. Ruby, of course, a couple of randoms and, "Fuck!"

Ruby laughed. It's not that bad Em. Just your eyes and facial expressions. I'm surprised you managed to even post it in the first place!"

"It's not that Rubes. Fucking Regina Hottie Mills watched it."

Emma was shook. She couldn't get her head around it. Why would a famous actress be wasting her time watching Emma's story?

"Dude! I'm starting to think the crush is mutual!"

Emma glared at the driver. "Don't even joke about shit like that. She must have been watching other stories and it just happened to play mine. I bet she skipped it when she saw it." She added internally, _I hope she skipped it._

"Well you know there's one way to find out for sure."

"I'm listening."

"Flood your story today. If she views more than one, you'll know it wasn't just a random click."

"Sounds like you've dealt with this before."

"Dude, you know I got hoes in different area codes, _area coooodesss!"_ Ruby started singing to herself. Emma just laughed.

"You are such a bad influence on me." Emma complained. "Remind me again why I listen to anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"Because your inner dyke is sick of being caged up in that charade of heteroness."

"I'm bi Rubes. Don't start with that crap again."

"Sorry. I just miss the old you."

"I'm maturing."

"You're stagnating."

Emma was too hungover to argue anymore. Her and Ruby went so far back and she had to admit that when they were together, she felt free. She didn't have many friends that just got her and she didn't have to hide anything from Ruby. Everyone else just assumed she was straight because she was living with Killian. She had been with him so long and they had only started dating because of a drunken night after band practice years ago. The other guys hadn't turned up and they were alone. They got to talking and she told him she was into this girl. The next thing she knew, they were banging on the studio floor and the rest was history. She never thought for a second it would be a long term relationship. She didn't plan on staying in Boston for that long. She missed Europe and wished she could go back there on a permanent basis, or even a bigger city. Yet here she was, years later stuck in this mundane existence.

Ruby parked up the car and rubbed Emma's head playfully. "Did you just doze off or did I hit a nerve?"

"A bit of both." Emma scrunched up her nose.

"Come on babe. Let's go have some fun! We can do the heart to heart thing when we're both drunk and emotional!"

Emma grinned. She knew Ruby didn't mean to upset her and she loved that she could both make her think deeply about stuff and be a total goofball at the same time. "That Bloody Mary sounds pretty good!"

They entered the festival and went to the first truck they encountered that served alcohol. Emma ordered and paid for the round and Ruby made her take a selfie and post it to her feed. "Let me caption it!" She screeched stealing the phone from the blonde. She typed frantically and giggled to herself.

Emma took the phone back and shook her head when she read the caption. "With my gay bitch for a day of indulgence.. Rubes, I would never say something like that!"

"Oh who cares! You stick to writing kick ass songs and I'll do what I do best. The fact you only had 6 views on your story should tell you something babe." She wiggled her eyebrows and downed her drink. "My round!"

The day went on in much the same fashion. Emma started to relax a bit after her third bloody Mary and after sampling a giant taco.

"Pass me your phone!" Ruby laughed.

"Why? Do I have chilli sauce around my mouth?" Emma handed the phone over cautiously.

"Now take a big bite!" Ruby giggled and spoke into the camera. "Emma how's your taco?"

"Delicious!" She said innocently.

"And there you have it folks. Emma still likes to get her mouth around a hot taco!"

Emma's face dropped. "Don't post that Rubes! Killian is gonna watch it!"

"Oh chill! Too late by the way. I bet he doesn't even get the reference!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Rubes, he knows everything you say is to do with sex!"

Ruby sighed and flipped the camera on herself. "For the record, Emma wants it stated that there's only one taco she wants her mouth around."

Emma grabbed the phone back. "You are dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

Regina missed the days of anonymity. She'd always wanted to be famous and recognised for her talent but it was a double edged sword. For all the wonderful things she got to do and fabulous people she got to meet, it was lonely at the top. Her relationships were always compromised and the days where she could just hang out with her friends and cut loose were long gone. She missed being able to just walk into a random bar or attend a gig and not be in the next day's gossip column. She was an A lister now and expected to behave that way.

Regina watched Emma's story feeling a sense of loss and nostalgia. She used to have a friend like Ruby years ago and they had been inseparable. Nowadays, the woman was a mother and settled into domestic bliss. Whenever they did manage to catch up, everything was so different. It was the same with a lot of her cousins and family gatherings always left a bitter taste, as though her family expected her to have suddenly become a totally different and unrelateable person. Sometimes Regina thought she'd made the wrong choice. Her and Robin had both stated flatly that a family was not what they wanted but now and then, doubts filled her mind. Life used to be so much simpler and spontaneous. She couldn't even hate her life. So many people, including herself, would kill to get the break she'd been given. What people didn't seem to understand was the price it came at. Most of her days were spent being shuffled in and out of various modes of transportation or brightly lit studios. When she wasn't filming 16 hour days, sometimes more, she was attending awards ceremonies and interviews and was always under scrutiny. She felt like she didn't belong to herself anymore. She was nothing more than what the public saw in their glossy magazines.

"Apologies Ma'am but I'm going to have to ask you to turn your cel phone off for take off." The flight attendant nervously told her with a knowing smile.

"Sure. Sorry. It's off now." Regina smiled back politely.

"Can I get you another glass of champagne Mrs Mills?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Even on a plane she couldn't avoid the stares and whispers. She caught a young boy sneaking a photo of her and she smiled and winked at him as his mother scolded him for doing so without permission. She couldn't blame him. That was the culture they lived in and it was only natural to want to get a picture of a celebrity. She loved it. She just wished she could have something private. Something just for herself.

It was Monday morning when her plane landed in JFK. A car was already waiting for her and her baggage has been first off the plane. She switched her phone back on once inside the car. She was already jet lagged due to the 6 hour time jump and she never slept properly on flights. She got in the car and went straight to her home in Manhattan. At least in New York she felt more like a regular person. L.A. was much more relaxed though and she wished she could have flown out to meet Robin instead. She had already agreed to meet with her director in Washington tomorrow morning so she had to fly back out tonight. She figured she may as well get a few hours sleep in her own bed and repack. They were going to shoot some scenes for the spin off back story of her character and part of that was her landing in her space ship on the lawn of the Whitehouse. She giggled to herself. _Only in America._

...

"Have you checked your stats?" Ruby asked cooly playing with the umbrella in her drink.

"Hmm? No. Let me see." Emma pulled out her phone and tried three times successively to unlock the screen. "Fuck, I can't get in to my phone!"

Ruby giggled.

"Did you change my pin you sneaky bitch?"

"Serves you right for using her birthday. It's a good job it was me and not Killian who discovered that!" Ruby stuck the umbrella in her hair and pouted.

"How do you even know her birthday?" Emma asked with a suspicious eyebrow raised.

"Dude, I tried your birthday, then Killian's and mine so I googled hers."

"So what did you change it to?"

Ruby looked at her like she was dumb and Emma punched in the brunette's birthday. "You're such a dick."

"I prefer cunt actually!"

Emma opened up the app and checked the views on her story. She felt her heart race as she saw that Regina Mills had indeed watched every single one of their posts. "It must have been when I tweeted her about the con. There's no other explanation."

Ruby jolted forward in her seat. "You did what?"

Emma blushed. "I was hungover after a show and she tweeted this pic about being at a convention so I might have searched online for when the next one would be. I bought a ticket for the one in Boston in August."

Ruby slapped her own thighes in amusement. "I can't believe you are going to one of those nerdy things! Oh my God Emma! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! That's the point! I just gahh! Will you come with me? Please! I'll buy your ticket!" Emma pleaded.

"Dude what did you tweet her?"

"Just, see you in Boston."

Ruby thought about it some more. "She must have like a million people tweeting her stuff like that. It can't have been that. I bet it was your music. I bet she heard your song somewhere and didn't realise you were a super whipped fan."

"I'm not a super whipped fan! I just think she's hot and a pretty talented actress."

Ruby laughed so hard she almost peed herself. "Babe! You bought a ticket to a con! Your phone lock was her birthday and you're flapping over the fact she's watched your story. I rest my case!"

Emma laughed now. It was useless trying to deny anything to Ruby. "Ok fine. I'm super whipped. So what the hell do I do? Should I message her?"

"Hell no! Na ah! First off, what would you do if she turned up on your doorstep tomorrow and begged you to take her?"

"Probably faint and wonder where the cameras were."

"Wrong answer."

"Stupid question because it would never happen."

"But if it did.."

"If it did, I wouldn't do it. I love Killian."

"Bull shit!"

"I wouldn't cheat on him. I don't even know her really. I just know what she wants the world to know. It's a fantasy Rubes. We've all got them. Doesn't mean we'd all act on them given the chance. Besides, she's married."

"Well be that as it may, the stalker has become the prey."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina sat in the make up chair impatiently while the FX artists applied her prosthetics. She had taken a selfie before and posted it to her story. It was now almost 3 hours later and she took another selfie with her full make up transformation with the caption _, When your make up takes 3 hours to get just right, can you relate girls?_

She giggled to herself at the image. Her skin was now completely red with flecks of yellows freckles dotting her face and chest. She had a prosthesis bump in the middle of her forehead and it itched like crazy. Her hair had been sprayed bright red and back combed into a frizzy mess. She loved the look and immediately felt herself slipping into character. She received a direct message in reply to her story.

 _3 hours! That's dedication!_

It was from Emma Swan and she smiled. She didn't usually read or reply to messages from fans but she really admired the woman and had a feeling she would soon enough be publically recognized for her talent. She typed back.

 _More like contractual obligation. :-/_

She saw Emma was typing back and waited.

 _See I wouldn't know about that kind of thing being under absolutely no contractual obligation for anything!_

Regina smiled. Emma seemed to be chatting to her naturally and it was refreshing. Everyone always seemed to want something from her nowadays or tell her how wonderful she was. She typed back again.

 _I would say that's only a matter of time. I really love your_ _song Destined to Roam. I will definately be buying the album._

"Regina we're going to start shooting in five. Are you ready?" The assistant director came into the make-up studio.

"Yes! Let's get this done!"

...

Emma couldn't believe Regina was talking to her. She was buzzed that she liked that song so much. It was one of her own particular favorites too. She'd written in when she was busking around Europe after a particularly inspiring weekend. She typed back a response.

 _Thanks! When it's available, I'll let you know! ;-) Have fun filming!_

A response didn't come. Emma waited for a while and figured after 10 minutes it had just been a fluke, one off conversation out of politeness. She logged into her e-mail account and was surprised to see a message from her old boss. She used to bar tend at a hotel in the city and he needed an act for this Friday evening. She accepted the job but decided to take Ruby's advice and do it on her own and test the waters in a safe, familiar place. Her old boss e-mailed back almost immediately with the full details. She'd need to have a three hour set ready and would be starting at 9 p.m. with a small 20 minute break at 10.30 p.m.

Emma was excited. She hadn't done an acoustic solo set for years. As much as she loved being in the band, there was something magical about being the only one on stage. It wasn't a bit gig but the money would be good not having to split it 4 ways. She felt a bit guilty for not telling the band but she justified that there was no way they'd have a 3 hour set ready by Friday.

Emma opened a fresh word document and began typing out a set list, making a note of the length of each song and fiddling with the order. There were quite a lot of covers ranging from the 60s up to present day. She dotted a few of her originals in between every third cover and was pretty happy with the list. It wasn't anywhere near as heavy as she usually sang because she knew her old boss much preferred to book acts that stuck to classics. Emma picked up her guitar and began practising the covers she hadn't played for years.

Her phone buzzed a few hours later and she distractedly looked at the message.

 _Looking forward to it! Well, first scenes are done. I'm finally getting out of this hot mess! :-D_

Emma's heart pounded in her chest. Regina Mills still wanted to talk to her! Killian walked through the door looking exhausted. "Swan! Don't tell me you've been pissing around with the guitar all day! I thought you said you were going to get a real job."

Emma was annoyed. "Well I technically have! I'm playing a set at the La Fleurs on Friday and it's paying $300."

Killian sighed. "So that's what? $75 each? Hardly something to get excited about. We need the money luv. It's time we stopped messing about with this music malarky and got on with being adults."

Emma shook her head. She couldn't believe how much Killian had changed since they first got together. He used to be all about the music and the adventures and now, well, now he was just boring and sucked the joy out of everything. "You know what? Firstly, I didnt say we'd got a gig, I have a gig. Solo. Second, since when did you give up on your dreams? You always used to say that the music came first."

"Since I started getting paid for working and not just a couple of beers and twenty quid shoved in my pocket! I've had enough! Will's about to become a father and he's leaving. Jeff is off his face all the time. I can't live like this anymore. I want a family and a nice house, maybe a boat for holidays, and it isn't going to happen if we keep wasting our time and investing money we don't have in this shit."

Emma was stunned. "Fine! You want out then we're done! But I'm not! I don't care about those things, you knew that when we got together and I didn't think you did either!"

"Well I've changed. Maybe you should too."

"You know what, you're right. It is about time things changed. I'm not quitting this Kil. It's who I am and it's the only thing that makes sense in my life."

Emma grabbed her keys and jacket and stormed out the apartment.

"Emma, wait! Where are you going?"

She didn't answer. She didn't even turn around or think about where she was headed. All she knew was she needed to get the hell away from him. She was so angry. She'd spent years under the illusion that this was what they both wanted and she'd imagined them chasing their dreams and never giving up and over the last few years, he'd slowly talked her out of doing things that she wouldn't have hesitated to do in the past. She'd compromised on so much and now she could see clearly that she should have stuck to her values.

When she came out of her haze of anger, she realised she was standing outside Ruby's bar. It was a thirty minute walk from her apartment and she couldn't remember the journey. She pushed the door open and pulled up a stool at the bar. Ruby spotted her friend and immediately set a bourbon on the rocks down in front of her.

"Killian?" She asked with a pained expression.

Emma downed the contents and pushed the empty glass towards Ruby for her to refill it. "Killian." She confirmed.

After a few more drinks and lots of interruptions from other paying customers wanting to be served, Emma finally managed to tell Ruby the whole story. "Am I being a douche? I mean, do you think I need to settle down and get a real job and give up on this?"

Ruby shook her head. "Em, I've been telling you for ages he holds you back. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do and no! You shouldn't give up on the music. Ever! I mean, not that you even could give it up. It's who you are whether you get successful or not. Besides, without the band, you'll get a bigger payout and do gigs whenever you feel like it."

Emma smiled. Ruby always told her what she wanted to hear. "I knew you'd say that. It's your job as bff."

"I'm saying it because it's true! I'm case you're forgetting, I'm not the only one who thinks you've got some serious talent." She winked and Emma suddenly remembered the messages from earlier.

"Oh, man! How did I forget to message her back!" She pulled out her phone and messaged the celebrity.

 _Good for you! I bet that make up is tough to get off! I have a hard enough job with waterproof mascara! Sorry I didn't respond. Had a fight and came to drown my sorrows. :-(_

The bourbon had worked well in loosening her up and she suddenly felt a lot more comfortable talking to the woman as if she were an old friend.

Ruby eyed her. "Spill it!"

Emma acted cool. "We've been DMing is all. She loves Destined to Roam."

Ruby smirked as Emma recieved another message.

 _I hope it was nothing serious. May make for a good song! It really is! I'm just sat in yet another hotel room picking bits of latex off that didn't wash off in the shower :-D_

Emma laughed and her eyes glistened with joy. Ruby remembered that look and she was pleased to see it again. She just hoped Emma wasn't getting in over her head.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week was spent pretty much the same. Killian ignored Emma for two days after she went off and got drunk and didn't come home until past 4 a.m. on a Monday night. Emma did feel guilty at pulling an all nighter and reacting so badly. It's just a part of her was glad that were fighting. It had given her a reason to consider those doubts that had been plaguing her for a while now and entertain the thoughts that she hadn't permitted herself to dwell on. She felt bad that Killian had basically been paying her way for the past year or so and she hadn't contributed to the bills. She wondered if she had only stayed with him for so long because it was comfortable. She'd never thought of herself as the type of woman who wanted to be taken care of as she was fiercely independent, but she had let it happen over time and boxed herself in. If she was completely honest with herself, she was terrified of being alone.

After 2 days of not talking to her, Killian tried to clear the air. "Listen luv, I might not have been very articulate the other day and I'm sorry if I offended you, but I meant what I said. I really do want us to have a family at some point. Neither of us is getting any younger. We have to start thinking about these things."

Emma sat down on the couch and sighed. "Kil, I don't know if I want kids. I feel like there's so much else that I want to do and haven't experienced yet, you know. I love you but I'm starting to think I can't give you what you want. Maybe our paths are headed in different directions."

Killian got angry. "So we just throw 4 years down the drain?"

"That's not what I said. I don't know. I just, need to get my head straight."

"Is there someone else Emma?"

"No! Jeez, that is not what's happening."

"If I find out you're fucking Ruby I swear I'll.."

"For Christ's sake Killian! She's my best friend! Just because I have a lesbian friend does not mean I'm banging them. We've talked about this already."

"Well you kissed her when we were together."

"Because you dared me to!"

Killian went quiet and pulled out his phone. He started reading out loud. "Sometimes I miss the feel of soft lips against my own, grabbing long hair and feeling a wet pussy clench around my fingers.. shall I continue?"

Emma blushed. "Where did you get that?"

I was cleaning out the book shelf and a piece of paper dropped out. I thought it was trash and was going to throw it out until I read the first line."

"You read my journal?"

"It wasn't in your journal. Like I said, it fell out."

"I wrote that years ago."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? I thought you were out of that phase? I didn't think you'd even slept with a woman and then I find this!"

Emma got angry now. "Being bi isn't a phase! It's my sexuality and it doesn't change based on who I'm sleeping with. God, I never realised you were so prejudiced."

"So you admit it. You want to sleep with women."

"Not all women no, but yeah, I am attracted to them. I've never hidden that from you."

"You shouldn't be attracted to anyone except me Swan! Have you just been lying all this time? Faking it and pretending to love me while secretly pining after women?"

"No, Killian. I love you and I wouldn't cheat. Don't tell me you haven't been attracted to anyone else since we've been together because that right there is bullshit!"

"I haven't. Not that I couldn't have had my fair share of ladies. But I've never even looked at another woman since being with you."

"I find that hard to believe. Not even a celebrity crush?"

"No."

Emma laughed. It didn't matter how in love you were with someone, it was only natural to be attracted to other people, even if it was only a fleeting glance. What he was saying was ridiculous.

Killian continued. "I know for a fact you at least kissed one other woman last year on a night out. I saw your messages to Ruby."

Emma stood up fuming. "You did what? You read my e-mails?" She had drunkenly kissed a woman at a club a year ago but it was a spur of the moment thing. She could just about remember it herself and the only reason she could clearly remember was because Ruby had teased her about it for weeks afterwards. It wasn't a big deal. She would have liked to laugh about it with him at some point but the subject just never came up. She was so angry about the invasion of privacy she couldn't even think about that now. "Yes, ok, I got drunk and kissed someone. I don't even remember it or anything that happened after that. It was a mistake and I admit that but you deliberately went through my e-mails? That just tells me you don't trust me."

"Well I have no reason to, do I? I didn't deliberately go through your e-mail either. I went to use your laptop the other day and it was open. I was curious after reading that bloody piece of paper."

"Kil, those e-mails were almost a year ago. You had to have sat there for hours reading every last item. That's fucking low and a bit disturbing to be honest."

Killian knew Emma had a point but he'd taken pictures of the e-mails and stored them on his phone. "Oh and then there's the most recent ones Swan. _Find Regina Mills and turn her gay for me and then I'll consider being a full time dyke!"_

Emma laughed. "You know what, you're pathetic. If you can be jealous over a joke between friends about a completely unattainable celebrity then you really aren't the person I thought you were."

"Pot. Kettle." Killian snarled.


	7. Chapter 7

The cast wrapped location filming early Friday afternoon just after lunch. They were supposed to wrap on Thursday night but due to rain, they ended up having to postpone until early the following morning. Regina was relieved to be out of make up and was looking forward to a whole 7 days back at home without a single interview or party. She got on the plane and settled down to watch a movie. She was soon dozing lightly and before she knew it, they were landing in Boston. There hadn't been a direct flight available and she didn't want to wait until tomorrow to sleep in her own bed. She got off the plane and waited for her connection.

It was getting pretty close to her flight time and she still hadn't heard an announcement. She checked the boards and saw the flight had been cancelled. She sighed and went to the desk.

"Hi, I was supposed to be getting the connection to JFK, do you any other flights available?"

"Sorry Mrs Mills. All flights into New York are cancelled until further notice." The assistant realised who the woman was and blushed profusely. "I can arrange alternative transport for you though if you prefer, or a complimentary hotel for the night. There's been a security alert so all flights are grounded most likely until tomorrow."

Regina smiled. "Thank you. A hotel will be fine." She was annoyed because she just wanted to get home but too tired to face a long drive. She went to collect her case as it wasn't being transferred now and wheeled it out to the front of the airport. She put on her sunglasses and tried to blend in with the rest of the crowd. She got into a cab and instructed the driver to take her to Le Fluers Hotel.

She made a quick phone call but got the voice mail. "Hey Robin. It's me. Listen, my flight was cancelled so I'll be staying at Le Fleurs in Boston. Should be back tomorrow morning. Call me. Love you, bye."

It was a quick journey and the cabby pulled up right outside the hotel and removed Regina's case from the trunk. She paid him and went to check in. "Mills for the suite."

The receptionist smiled and looked for the booking. Her face dropped when she couldn't find a record and she called the manager over to assist her. The manager immediately recognised the star and had just gotten off the phone with the airline. "Apologies Mrs Mills. We weren't expecting you to arrive so soon. The room is actually booked under your pseudonym."

"Oh of course, sorry, I forget sometimes." She smiled politely.

"I'll have someone bring your bags up to you. You're in the penthouse top floor."

"That won't be necessary thank you. I can manage with this."

The manager handed over her key card along with a booklet with the details of the hotel and a map of the facilities. "If you need anything at all, Mrs Mills, please don't hesitate to contact myself directly."

"You're very kind. Thank you." Regina walked off towards the elevator towing her small case behind her. While she was waiting for the elevator she noticed a banner advertising the evening's entertainment. Her eyes went wide when she read who the star of the evening was. She walked back to the reception and smiled broadly at the manager. "Just one thing, what time will Emma Swan be performing?"

The manager looked a little taken aback. "Ahem, 9 o'clock. Will you be attending?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

...

Emma checked herself over in the mirror again. She couldn't decide what to wear. Everything she owned was really rocker chick and it wasn't exactly the venue for that. The closest thing she had to smart were her black leather pants. She changed her shirt again and settled on a black, low cut halter neck. It wasn't perfect but it was the best she could do without having a total wardrobe overhaul. She twisted and curled her hair and applied smoky eyeshadow and pale lipstick. She knew it was probably a bit too heavy for the venue but she didn't know what else to do and didn't have time to experiment with a new look. Zipping up her knee high boots, she grabbed her guitar case, set list and keys and caught a cab to the hotel.

"Emma! Thanks for doing this! I know it must seem strange coming back here and playing!" The manager addressed her like an old friend. It shocked her because when she'd worked there, he'd always ridden her for being late and coming in stinking of booze.

"It's cool Bud. Thanks for having me!"

"Do you still like bourbon? Anything you want is on the house tonight. Just give me a shout."

Bud was definately acting weird. He was treating her like he used to treat his VIP guests and Emma couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it, especially after he fired her.

"Yup, I love my bourbon! You know me Bud! So where am I setting up?"

"In the main bar. Take your time! No rush."

Emma winked at him and walked off in the direction of the bar she used to work on. She felt an odd sense of nostalgia walking through the room and glanced over at the bar to see if she knew anyone on shift. She didn't which was a shame. It would have been nice to show off a bit in front of her ex colleagues. She set up quietly, plugging her leads into the amps and mixing table. She turned the effects down and put a little reverb on her voice. Nothing too heavy as it was only her and her guitar tonight. She looked around the room seeing it was already quite busy. There were at least 80 people there and the dinner and pre party crowd would be coming in soon enough. The hotel was close to the main strip of clubs and was popular with younger party goers. She called Bud over and asked him to put her cards out on the table. He did so and brought her back a bourbon and a bottle of water.

She fiddled with the mic stand, adjusting it to her height and decided to sit for the first half of her performance. She spoke into the mic.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Such a pleasure to be performing here for you tonight. I'm Emma Swan and this first song is dedicated to you guys."

There was a round of applause and she began singing the first of many covers. She was halfway through when she noticed the chocolate hair and eyes at a secluded table on the far wall. _'Damn Em! Pull yourself together! Now you're halucinating about her!'_ She thought to herself and turned her gaze center, towards the bar.

She continued on for another two songs refusing to look back towards the table. "This next song is my own and it's called Destined to Roam."

A whoop went up from the table at the far wall and Emma and a few other people turned to see who had reacted that way. It couldn't be! It really was Regina Mills. Emma almost croaked as the first lyric of the song disappeared out of her brain. She stalled by repeating the introduction on the guitar and composed herself. What was she doing here? _'Concentrate Dude! It's her favorite song and you're about to fuck it up!'_ She scolded herself and finally remembered the opening lyrics.

A few of the younger audience members tried to mouth along to the chorus but what shocked her more was Regina's lips moving along to every lyric and the look of utter joy on her face. Emma could feel her chest and cheeks flushing and a warmth spreading over her. God almighty! The woman was even more stunning in real life. She finished the song and Regina cheered along with at least a dozen other guests. Emma started her next cover and continued stealing glances at the siren from her dreams. It was surreal. Whenever Emma played one of her originals, she could clearly see Regina mouthing along to the lyrics and she wondered how on earth she'd heard half of them. The only stuff she'd recorded was on an old MySpace account, aside from a few amateur videos from guests at various shows. She hadn't planned on playing it tonight as she still wasn't a hundred percent happy with the guitar solo. Normally Killian would help her out with that bit but she felt she had to. After all, she'd written the song about Regina.

She started singing Genie and saw Regina grin and whip out her phone. Her heart raced as she finished up the song and the crowd applauded. "Thank you everyone. I'm going to take a quick break and I'll be back with you shortly." Emma placed her guitar down on the stand and nodded to the bartender to switch on the background music. Her palms were sweaty. Actually, everything was sweaty and she downed the forgotten bourbon that had been beside her the whole time. She walked off to the bar and was stopped by a few people wanting to compliment her on her performance. She thanked them and quickly went to the bathroom. She couldn't think straight at all. She ran her hands under the cold water and patted her cheeks hoping to reduce the redness. Once she was ready, she went back out and ordered another drink, taking a seat at the bar and pulled out her phone.

There was a video tagged of her on Regina's story with the caption, _someone sign this woman!_ And three heart symbols.  
Emma grinned and stole a glance over at the table. Regina was staring right back.

Emma's phone vibrated and she read the message.  
 _Great show. Willing to come and meet a fan in person? ;-)_

Emma gulped hard. She took the bourbon and asked the bartender if she could get another. He filled a second glass and she carried it over to the table.

"Hey. Thanks for the shout out!"

Regina smiled broadly. "Don't mention it! What are the odds that United would book me into the very hotel you were playing this evening?" Regina motioned for Emma to take the seat next to her which she did nervously.

"Well, I like a gamble but I wouldn't have taken those odds!" Emma pushed the second glass towards Regina. "To say thanks for the tag. It's bourbon, I don't know if you like it but, well, here."

Regina took the glass and cocked her head to the side. She raised it in a toast. "Emma Swan, lovely to meet you. I'm Regina Mills."

Emma grinned and clinked their glasses. "Nice to meet you too, although I have to confess, I already knew who you were."

Regina smiled coyly. "I must just have one of those faces. You're probably confusing me with that actress, you know the one!"

Emma laughed. "Oh yeah! She was in that alien trilogy thing. A striking resemblance!"

Regina's eyebrows shot up. "To the alien?"

Emma guffawed. "No! To the actress!"

They both shared a giggle and sipped their drinks.

"Seriously though, I really do love your music. I don't usually message complete strangers out of the blue like that."

"Thank you. Me neither by the way. I never sent a message to someone like yourself before. But I have to say I am a big fan."

Regina smiled. "Well that makes two of us!"

Emma couldn't believe she was sitting chatting to her idol as if it were a regular Friday night in any random bar. She was intrigued. "So you say your flight was cancelled?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah, I was supposed to be going home for a while week off and they grounded all flights into New York. I was connecting at Logan and they gavee the choice of alternative transport, aka a long ass drive, or a night in one more hotel. I have to say though, I'm really glad I got to see you play live. I never get to do this kind of thing anymore."

Emma considered the revelation. "It must be hard not having the freedom to do what you want to do when you want to. I love performing but I like my anonymity. I like that fact that if I post a drunk story, only a handful of people are gonna see it!"

Regina laughed. "Genie sounded much better this evening!"

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You are right though. Everyone just assumes it's all glamorous parties and lots of fun, and it is.. to a degree. But it's also a huge compromise in terms of privacy and anonymity. You'll learn that for yourself soon enough."

Emma grimaced. "You seem to have a lot of confidence in me!"

"And you should too. You have this aura, this star quality and I can't believe you haven't been snapped up by a label already. You just need to market yourself more. And you solo.. even better!"

Emma was still in a haze. It was the most surreal night of her life and she didn't want to cut it short but she had to go back and finish her set. "Thanks so much. Hey, I've gotta go back and finish, do you mind?"

Regina shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm looking forward to it. Sorry for monopolizing your time."

Emma was already standing and she looked down into apologetic eyes. "You didn't. Honestly, you have made me night!"

Regina blushed as Emma walked back towards the stage. She really liked her and hoped they could chat again after the show. She sipped her drink and rolled it around in the glass. She didn't usually drink bourbon but then, she didn't usually do a lot of things she found herself doing the past few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi guys sorry I haven't got back to your reviews or messages but thanks so much for following and reviewing. Been a crazy day! Here is a longer update as requested! :-)**

Emma took to the stage again unaware of the shifted attention in the room. There were whispers between some of the younger crowd who had figured out who the woman at the far table actually was. Regina knew she was now being stared at and it made her a little uncomfortable. She didn't want to be hassled by fans. Not tonight. She stared intently at the blonde on stage as she continued with her set and hoped the group of youngsters would have the decency to leave her be. Emma's song choices were slowly becoming more upbeat and Regina could feel her heels tapping along to the beat. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman and their conversation had only piqued her interest further.

"Can I get you anything else Mrs Mills?" The manager asked as he hovered around the table.

"I'd quite like another bourbon please. Could you leave the bottle?"

"Right away Ma'am."

The manager disappeared off behind the bar and returned with her request. She smiled gratefully and focused her attention back on the blonde. Emma's next song was another original, one that Regina hadn't had the pleasure of hearing before and she listened to the lyrics as the JD warmed her from inside.

 _'You're there doing what you always do,_  
 _And I think that's quite mean._  
 _Makes me look desperate when you shut me out,_  
 _No time in your routine._  
 _Can't get you to compromise._  
 _Seems like what I want comes second in your eyes._

 _Is this all? You promised me the world._  
 _And like a fool, I hung on every word and crawled to you._  
 _Is this all? You promised me you'd be_  
 _The rock that I could always lean on in my times of need.'_

She wondered if it was a true insight into the woman's private life and if it meant something to her. She related to the words as they seemed to sum up how she felt in her own relationship. Robin was never around. He'd made promises that she knew she shouldn't have ever believed. He'd assured her that no matter what, there would always be time for her no matter where their careers took them. She wiped at her eyes as she realised just how lonely she felt in her sham of a marriage. She felt hurt knowing that he was likely involved in a semi-serious encounter with Zelena Ozz. She knew how he was on set and the charm he exhuded. She had seen various gossip magazines questioning their relationship and making not too wild assumptions about what really went on behind closed doors. Yes, they had an agreement and she had accepted that, but this movie had felt different. This has felt like the beginning of the end and she hated feeling so in the dark and desperate to see him when he was obviously not even bothered that she hadn't arrived yet. She looked at her phone quickly. He still hadn't called. Not even a message and she knew he was scheduled to be back home this morning.

Emma played the next couple of covers and introduced yet another original to the mix.

 _'One look and I can't get my bearings,_  
 _You're sultry smiles are amazing._  
 _Feel higher than I have ever been,_  
 _No drug compares to your everything._  
 _One look, one smile, one taste_  
 _Would tip me over, I'd not recover._  
 _I'm lost, I'm wasted, no escape._  
 _It'd be game over if I were your lover.'_

The song raised questions in Regina's mind. There was a line in it that said, 'but I know you'll never be mine, you're not that way inclined.' It was the only line in the song that gave anything away about it's intended recipient and it titillated her somewhat to guess as to whom it was Emma Swan had crushed on so badly that she'd write such an intriguing song. The bourbon sent a flush to her cheeks as Emma caught her eye and sang 'if I were your lover.'

Emma was blushing furiously the whole way through the song. She knew it was risky giving herself away so publically and in front of the woman that had inspired the lyrics she was currently singing. A part of her wanted Regina to hear it but she had never sung it publically. She hadn't even played the song for Killian because she knew it would hit a nerve. She felt free tonight though. She'd written innumerous songs about women but always omitted pronouns. Ruby had said that it was obvious from the word choice that certain songs were about her girl crushes or her past experiences with the fairer sex but this particular song was much more direct with references to tasting the object of her desire and being uninclined. She caught Regina's eye to gauge her reaction. She could see a small blush on the woman's cheeks and she cursed herself for making her uncomfortable. Did she know the song was about her? Emma hoped to whatever magical creature in the sky that she didn't. She really liked chatting to her and hoped they could do it again.

Regina pondered a few things as she sat enthralled with Emma's performance. The woman never changed the pronouns to 'he' in the covers she did. She knew Emma was dating the lead guitarist in the band because she might have read it on her profile at some point. She also may have seen all their photos together as she scrolled carefully through all her Instagram posts. She was not one to judge and she knew better than most that a picture could tell a thousand lies. It only sparked her interest further to get to know the real Emma behind the vague social media facade. The person who was capable of writing such thought provoking and clever lyrics and who felt so deeply about subjects close to her own heart.

Emma finished her final song and thanked everyone for their attention. She began bagging her guitar and winding up the leads. Regina walked over to her, forgetting where she was and who might be watching. She handed her a freshly filled glass of the brown liquid. "To say thank you for making my evening so much better."

Emma blushed again and smiled as she took the offered drink. "That's so sweet! Thanks."

"So, do you have any other shows or arrangements you need to rush off to?" Regina asked feeling slightly self conscious. She was behaving so out of character.

"No, I was gonna hang around here for a while and then maybe meet a friend for a beer but she doesn't finish work until 3." Emma slung her guitar on her shoulder and jumped down off the stage so she was now at eye level with the brunette.

Regina felt her pulse quicken with nerves and she didn't know why. It was a feeling she hadn't had for years, not since her auditioning days. "How would you like to help me with that bottle over there?" She nodded towards the table she'd been sat at and looked expectantly at the blonde.

"Uhm, sure. That'd be kinda nice but please tell me to take a hike if you want some time to yourself. I bet you're exhausted."

Regina laughed. "Honestly, no! I slept the whole afternoon and I could do with some company if you don't mind. I wouldn't want you to feel obliged to entertain me. I rarely just get to chat with other women."

A group came over to ask Regina for autographs and pictures. Emma saw the brief flicker of frustration in her eyes and the plastered on smile as she signed their hotel leaflets. Bud walked over with a stern glare. "Is everything alright here?" He asked Regina.

"Yes, thank you. Everything is fine." Regina lied. She knew it was too much to ask to have a whole evening without being harrassed and once one group approached her, the floodgates would soon enough be open.

Emma gave Bud a quick head nod. "Bud, is there anything happening in the Rose Lounge?"

He looked at Emma with a knowing expression. "No. It's all yours. Emma would you like to escort Mrs Mills to the Rose and I'll have someone come and tend to you there."

Regina looked at Emma with a curious smile.

"Thanks Bud." She winked and motioned for Regina to follow her through a side door Regina hadn't noticed. "I figured you'd want a bit of peace, if I'm being presumptuous though, tell me to fuck off!"

Regina smiled when she saw the small empty bar that Emma had led her to. "You aren't! Thank you. I love my fans but sometimes I just need to be myself away from prying eyes. How did you know about this room?"

Emma shrugged. "I used to work here a while back and this bar was always reserved for high profile guests who needed some privacy. It didn't get used much though! I think I figured out why Bud has been kissing my ass all night!"

Regina laughed as she took a seat in one of the comfortable looking armchairs. "Oh really? And why's that?"

Emma blushed. "He probably assumed you and I were friends when you showed up to the gig."

Regina smirked. "Well technically, I suppose we are. I think I've chatted with you more than I have my own family lately."

Emma grinned like the cat who got the cream but felt bad for deceiving the woman. "Can I be honest for a second?"

"I'd like it if you were." Regina drawled and took a sip of her drink.

"It's just, I'm having a hard time believing that you'd actually talk to me like a normal human being! You're like, super famous and I am loathed to say it out loud but I'm a super fan. I don't wanna make you feel awkward or anything but I have been following you on social media for a really long time." Emma looked pained as she unburdened herself from her guilt. She felt like a stalker and a pervert now she was face to face with the woman she had objectified so many times.

Regina pursed her lips together and looked down. "It must be a strange situation for you. I do understand. People tend to project all sorts of ideals and assumptions on to people in the media. The thing is Emma, I'm just a regular woman who likes to do regular things. I appreciate you being honest with me and I thank you for thus far talking to me like a normal person. Can I be honest with you now?"

Emma looked up now as she'd been unable to meet the woman's eyes. "Sure."

Regina blushed. "When I saw your comment on Twitter, you caught my eye and I've been a fan of yours since I first heard Destined to Roam. I find you intriguing and I very rarely click with other women. I usually feel quite threatened by talented ladies in the industry. Can we make a deal?"

Emma was still reeling from the revelation and wasn't sure she was ready to hear what the woman had to say next. She swallowed hard. "Ok."

"Let's pretend we're just two old friends catching up in a bar and the celebrity thing doesn't exist."

Emma laughed. "Deal! Have to warn you though, I talk shit!"

Rabin laughed and refilled her glass. "So Emma, what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much really. Just writing bits and bobs and getting wasted with Ruby."

"Is Ruby the girl from your story?"

"Yeah. She's a nutball!"

"She seems like a lot of fun. I used to have a friend just like her. We were always a riot when we got together." Regina smiled whistfully.

"How come only used to?"

"She got married, had kids and we just grew apart I suppose. Not much in common."

"Yeah I get that." Emma took another swig and reminded herself of the deal they'd made. "What's going on with you?"

"Just work as always. My boss has been brutal lately making me work all over the place. Thankfully, I've got a week off now so I plan on doing nothing except hanging around in my pj's and reading trashy books!"

Emma giggled. "What book are you reading?"

"I'm not! That's why I plan on doing so, so if you have any to recommend, please do!"

Emma shrugged. "I haven't read anything for ages either. Got my mind on other things."

Regina paused. She was nervous to ask the question as it was none of her business and it could open a whole can of worms about her own private life but at the same time, she wanted to be more open and talk about these things like girlfriends. She missed it. "Did you get that fight sorted?"

Emma sighed deeply. She didn't know if she should tell Regina all the details. She wasn't ever sure about revealing herself to people she didn't know that well. "It's complicated. Things are pretty bad between us and I'm not sure I'm willing to smooth it over. I'm kinda just avoiding going home as much as possible lately. I can't deal with it all, especially with the band splitting."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm making assumptions here based on what I've seen online and I did say I wouldn't do that, but are you and the guitarist in a relationship?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. 4 years now but I'm not sure what's gonna happen. He wants kids and a normal job and I want..."

Regina nodded. "You want more than that."

"Yeah."

"You know that doesn't make you a bad person. People like us, we have something of a desire to explore all avenues and I think it's essential for our mental health to do so. I had this boyfriend in college who wanted us to get married and for me to move back home with him and get normal jobs. We were together for three years and as much as I loved him, I couldn't commit to that. I knew I wanted to risk everything and follow my bliss, even if it meant losing him."

Emma was hanging on every word. She'd only ever talked to Ruby about this stuff and it was nice to have another woman's opinion. "What happened?"

"Well, he called me a selfish bitch and told me to get my head out of the clouds. He ripped me apart and it shook me up. I felt like my priorities were misplaced and I should have given more importance to love. But after a while, when I started getting call backs for bit parts, I knew I'd made the right decision. It wasn't easy and I admit, I cried myself to sleep many nights, but what I got in return was so worth it."

Emma was shocked. She'd never imagined that Regina would be able to relate so well to what she felt. "And then you met Robin!"

Regina picked up her glass and brought it to her lips. "And then I met Robin." It was almost sarcastic the way she drawled on his name and Emma sensed some animosity. She was curious but didn't feel it was her place to pry.

Regina stared at Emma waiting for the enevitable question but it never came. She respected the blonde so much for not wanting to invade her privacy and she found herself telling her story anyway.

"I have been married for 3 years and in all that time, Robin and I have seen each other for a total of 60 days."

Emma spluttered on her drink and Regina laughed at her reaction.

"No way!"

"Yes, way! Like I said, a lot of compromises in this industry." Regina's eyes flitted for a second and then back up to Emma.

"How does that even work? I mean, I'm all for personal space and stuff but it must be frustrating." She hadn't meant to imply what she had but Regina giggled so she relaxed.

"It can be. I've always been used to being single though so it wasn't much of a change from that. You get used to it." Regina shrugged.

Emma was shaking her head. "At least when you're single you can go out and meet someone for the night or date."

Regina cautiously continued. "And if you aren't afraid of someone selling their story about your encounter to the highest bidder."

Emma winced. "Shit! That's just awful. I don't know how people can do stuff like that. It's so messed up."

Regina nodded and took another sip. "It is. I think what I find the worst though is that fact that Robin really isn't very discreet about his adventures."

Emma's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Are you telling me the guy cheats on you?"

Regina shook her head and wrinkled her forehead. "It's not like that. Like I said, we have very different schedules and we both agreed that if anything were to happen outside of the marriage, it wouldn't be a deal breaker for us. I suppose we are both quite liberal thinkers. Sorry if that shocks you. I know it's not everyone's idea of what love and relationships are about."

Emma shook her head. "No, I guess it's just you know, like you said, you make assumptions and believe me, I am the last person who should jump to conclusions about people's status or preferences." She blushed realising she was almost outing herself.

Regina looked at her thoughtfully but didn't choose to persue that little snippet just yet. "What happened with the band?"

It was an unexpected question and a total change of topic. Emma was grateful for the out. "Will's bird is pregnant and Killian decided he wants out so I was like, yeah fine. I'm gonna do this on my own. Ruby convinced me and then I got this gig and stuff so yeah. It's been a crazy week."

"I think you'll do so much better on your own. I'd love to meet her by the way."

"Who Ruby?"

"Yes. She seems like she knows what she's talking about! Plus she has good taste in cocktails." Regina winked and Emma thought she might honestly pass out.

"Oh Ruby would eat you alive!"

"I can give as good as I get."

"Trust me! She has no limits! She'd probably try to bang you then act as though nothing happened."

"Has she done that with you?"

"Once or twice, yeah." Emma blushed crimson.

Regina giggled. It was such a relief to have a normal chat with someone and there be no expectation of judgement. "Now the taco reference makes so much more sense."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You are not what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"I guess I didn't."

The air felt thick but still easy. Regina exhuded sensualness in Emma's mind and she was having a hard time not drooling over her. She didn't feel that there was any chemistry on Regina's part and she'd certainly given her no indication as to her sexual preference. She swallowed done the sip she'd been twirling around her mouth and looked down.

Regina noticed the shift in the blonde and found it curious. Emma hadn't fully confirmed her suspicions per se and she could tell she was uncomfortable with the subject so she changed topic again. "So where are you originally from?"

"Born and bred here. You?"

"The Bronx."

"Seriously?"

"For real girl!"

Emma laughed. Regina was so cute trying to act all street. "So what kind of music are you in to?"

"Mostly metal. Some classic rock and indie. I can listen to most things though. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same, plus mowtown. What's the last show you went to?"

"This one." Regina grinned.

"I mean big concert!"

"Well, I think the last concert I went to doesn't really count as it was part of an award thing. The last one I bought a ticket for though was Glastonbury in England 2011."

Emma's jaw hit the floor. "You're shitting me! I was there too!"

Regina's eyebrows shot up and she leant forward in her seat. "No freakin' way! Oh my God didn't you just love the line up?"

Emma subconsciously leant forward. "It was amazing. My first ever festival and my last to be honest."

"Mine too." Regina said sadly. "What were you doing in England?"

"Actually, I spent the whole summer busking through Europe and finished up there for Glastonbury. I was so broke by the time I got there I sold someone my tent so I could buy a few beers and eat."

Regina laughed and her head rolled back. "You've got to be kidding! Where did you sleep?"

Emma bit her lip. "I didn't do much sleeping, but I found a group and latched onto them for the weekend. It was fun. They made me beans on toast."

Regina laughed. "I take it they were British?"

Emma nodded. "What were you doing there?"

"I went to work a bit part on a small t.v. show there for a few months. I was so excited that I was getting paid and able to see England. When a colleague told me Portishead would be there, I freaked and had to go. It was one of the best weekends of my life."

They carried on reminiscing about their adventures until the early hours of the morning, completely lost in the conversation. Regina looked up at the clock. "Didn't you say you were meeting Ruby at 3?"

Emma whipped her head around to see the clock on the wall. "Shit! I had no idea what time it was! Man, I didn't even call her. What time is your flight?"

Regina looked sad suddenly. She hadn't once thought about the fact she had to return to New York. "I leave at ten."

"Well I should let you get some sleep. Sorry I kept you up so long."

Regina smiled. "I really had fun Emma and I'd love to do it again sometime." She took out her phone and realised she'd had a missed call from Robin. She swiped it away and tapped out a message. Emma's phone vibrated on the table. "That's my personal number. Please use it. Sometimes it's switched off when I'm filming but I will call you back."

Emma smiled. "I've had a lot of fun too. Thanks." She typed back a quick message and Regina's phone vibrated. "That's mine."

Regina smiled and stood up. She awkwardly hugged the blonde and whispered in her ear as she felt the woman slowly start to hug her back. "I mean it Emma. I really want us to be friends."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma left the hotel in a haze. She walked outside and immediately called Ruby. "Sorry Rubes I'm on my way. Still ok to crash at yours?"

She waited for her to respond then said bye and hung up to call a taxi. She should have really done that first but she wasn't quite with it. She pondered the evening with the goofiest grin on her face the entire journey and kept glancing at the message showing Regina's number. She'd added _'call me soon. X'_ to the end of it and Emma wanted to squeal. As the cab pulled up outside the bar which was closing, she did just that and jumped around on the sidewalk excitedly. She wanted to get herself back to some state of normalcy before she met her friend. She pushed open the bar door once she'd calmed down and Ruby glared at her. The glare soon turned into a grin when she saw the sheer joy on Emma's face.

"Okay, I was about ready to give you a beating but that smile either means you got seriously laid or signed!"

"Neither. Better."

"Better? You won the lottery. Only possible thing that could trump either of those." She shoved a beer in Emma's direction, grabbed one for herself and came around the the other side of the bar.

"I just spent the whole night talking to Regina Mills."

Ruby went to grab the beer back out of Emma's hand. "I take it back. I'm still mad at you."

Emma grabbed the beer back and giggled. "In person Rubes. Flesh and blood fucking at my gig Regina goddamn Mills!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What? How? What? I'm so confused right now. Did you bang your head?"

Emma grinned. "I know. I feel like I did! I keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. She told me her flight for cancelled and she got booked into Le Fluers. Anyway, long story short, she came to the gig, loved it and we spent the whole night talking like friends."

"Na ah! I want the long fucking story! Details. All of them. But not here. Let's grab a case and a pizza and head back to mine."

Ruby drove while Emma sat silently grinning to herself. "So what is she like?"

"Amazing. She's so down to earth and funny! She said she wanted to meet you!"

"Me? Why?"

"Said you have good taste in cocktails."

Ruby smiled. "I have good taste in so many things! Dude, I seriously can't believe you got to meet her. Did you completely embarrass yourself?"

Emma chuckled. "I don't think I did. She said she wants to be friends."

Ruby slammed in the breaks as they arrived at their destination, causing Emma to lurch forward. "Babe! That right there is a recipe for disaster! You are totally in love with her. You can't be just friends with a woman you wanna bang. Trust me."

Emma smiled. "It's a fantasy Rubes. Maybe that's what I actually need to get over her, you know. Get to know her as a normal chick and then I could get over my crush. It worked with you!" She winked.

"That's totally different. First off, I hit on you and you were just discovering your sexuality. You only crushed on me because I was the first girl you met that was a sexy gay."

Emma blushed remembering their first encounter and her awe of the feisty girl in college. "Well she isn't gay either so it won't be an issue. Plus I'm an adult now."

"Dude.. rule 1: never fall for a straight girl. Rule 2: if you do fall for a straight girl NEVER try to be friends with them. Rule 3: never crush on a celebrity."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You just made those rules up specifically to throw in my face!"

"You fucked up babe. So what you gonna do about it?"

"Damn Ruby! Thanks for spoiling my night." Emma huffed. She knew her friend was right and that she was only going to get her heart broken.

Ruby rubbed her arm. "Look. The way I see it, you have two options."

Emma looked at her hopefully.

"You can save yourself a lot of heartache and delete her number. Block her on all social media and forget you ever met."

Emma worried her lip not one bit agreeing with Ruby's so called advice. "What's my second option?"

Ruby huffed. "You can totally ignore me and make your own mistakes baby girl. I am happy for you you know. I just worry that this might be too much for you to handle. Especially with the fact you are still not sure about where your relationship is going with Kil. I think it's gonna be a big confusing mess and I'm all for you going out and testing the waters again, you know I don't judge. What worries me is that you already have feelings for her and you are gonna suffer with that."

Emma smiled and hugged her friend. "It was so much fun Ruby. Honestly, yeah I had feelings for her before I met her, but I actually felt really guilty about objectifying her once I actually met her. I think being friends with her might make that go away. I might actually figure stuff out."

Ruby smiled painfully. She knew that was not going to happen and she wished she could make it so that Emma didn't have to go through something she had experienced all too well. She was cautious of letting her own negative experiences color her opinion but the folorn look on Emma's face broke her heart. Either way she was going to suffer and there was nothing she could do about it but be there to pick up the pieces. "Ok Emma. I hope you're right. I really do."

...

Emma woke up on Ruby's couch with a strange buzzing in her hand. It was her phone but she was too groggy to realise for a few moments. When she did, she opened her eyes and quickly answered the call. "Hello?"

"Good morning. I take it you were asleep. I'm so sorry." It was Regina.

"Hey! No it's fine. How are you?" Emma smiled. She liked waking up and hearing the woman's voice.

"I'm good. I just, well I was going to message you last night but didn't want to interrupt. You left your guitar at the hotel so I grabbed it. If you want I can leave it at reception to pick up later. I just didn't want it getting stolen."

Emma's mouth fell open. "Oh, crap! How the hell did I forget that! Thank you Regina, seriously! I must have been more wasted than I thought."

Regina laughed. "I didn't think you were too bad actually but then, I was pretty hammered too."

Emma laughed lightly. She looked at the clock. It was only 7.30 a.m. "You are up pretty early. Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"Yes, I pretty much passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. How about you?"

Emma blushed. "Ruby and I carried on drinking for a few more hours and ate pizza. I think I must have dozed off after 5. I just woke up on the sofa."

"Mmm, I could have done with a slice of that last night. Maybe next time?"

"Sure!" Emma smiled.

"Sorry for waking you up. I'll let you get back to sleep. I'll leave the guitar down with _Bud_ is it?"

Emma had an idea.  
"Like I said. It's cool. I have the whole day to sleep. How are you getting to the airport?"

"Cab."

"Need a ride? I can swing by and grab my guitar and then it's kinda on my way back home anyway."

Regina fell silent. She hadn't expected the offer and she didn't want to put Emma out, especially after only a few hours sleep. But she also didn't want Emma to think she was being distant. "If you don't think it's too much trouble. But if you're really hungover I can easily get a cab and we can see each other again soon."

"I'm honestly fine. Once I'm up, I'm up. I'll just grab a coffee and change and I'll be there in a bit, if you want me to that is."

"Go on then! Thanks Emma. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Emma clicked the phone off and ran into Ruby's room, jumping on the bed. "Rubes, wake up! I need your keys."

Ruby grunted as she was rudely woken up and sighed. "Leave me alone you morning freak! I've got a twelve hour shift later."

Emma shook her. "I need to borrow your car. Just gimme the keys and I'll leave you alone."

"In my bag, now let me sleep!"

"Thanks dude! You're the best. I'll bring it back around 10. Love ya!"

"Hate ya."

Emma grabbed a vest off the back of the chair as she walked out of Ruby's room. It was hers anyway so she figured she didn't need to ask permission. Plus Ruby would actually kill her if she spoke another word. She went to the bathroom and found a spare fresh toothbrush in the drawer. Ruby always had a spare for her countless conquests. The blonde washed off the remnants of her make up from the previous night and smothered herself with Ruby's lotion and deodorant. They had lived together during college and they shared pretty much everything even to this day.

Once she was happy she didn't look a complete mess or smell like she pulled an all nighter, she grabbed the keys to the mustang and drove off to Le Fleurs. Her heart was banging the whole journey and she knew this was not a reaction she should be having to going to meet a friend and drive them to the airport. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" She muttered as she pulled up and parked out front. She had to get it together. She pulled out her phone and text Regina. _I'm here. Where shall I meet you?_

Her phone buzzed immediately.

 _I'm in the penthouse under the name Carrie Mehome_

Emma chuckled.

 _Be right up._

The receptionist called up to the room not quite believing Emma but her face soon softened into a smile once she'd been given the ok to send her on up. Emma took the elevator to the top and knocked gently on the door.

"Hey, come on in!" Regina beamed and hugged the blonde in a warm embrace. Emma entered the suite awkwardly and stood there. "Do you want coffee? There's a fresh pot and a ridiculous selection of breakfast pastries! Honestly, I don't know what possesses hotels to serve this amount of food to us celebs!" She winked. "Most of us don't eat!"

Emma chuckled again. Regina was so entertaining. "Yeah I'll have a coffee if you don't mind." She took the brew gratefully and sipped it. "So Carry me home as in, turn the lights off?"

Regina threw her head back in fits of giggles. "Exactly! I use that one whenever I'm pissed about having to stay somewhere I don't want to."

Emma smiled lightly. Regina guessed what she must have heard and continued.

"Obviously that was before I knew you'd be here. Next time, you can find me under Wanda Rinstar."

Emma grinned. "That's Portishead! I love that song!"

Regina sipped on her coffee and took a big bite of one of the croissants, letting the crumbs fall around her mouth. "I friggin' love these! Wanna bite?"

She offered her pastry to Emma. The blonde shook her head. "Its got your celebrity cooties all over it! Wouldn't wanna catch those!" Damn she was on form this morning!

Regina laughed. "Yeah you're probably right. I hear those particular kind of cooties can be hard to shake off."

The pair grinned and Regina took another pastry with a napkin and handed it to Emma. "Cooties or not, you're helping me eat some of this! I hate to see good food go to waste."

"Thanks. I'm the same. So the not eating thing? Is that true?"

"Not for me! I love my food but I'm allergic to exercise so I have to be careful not to overdo it. I can eat well though." Regina looked longingly at the other pastries on the table.

"Yeah you have nothing to worry about. You have a smokin' hot body." Emma swore internally.

Regina felt a blush creep up her neck. It wasn't the first time someone had said that to her but when Emma said it, for some reason it made her feel funny.

"You're sweet but no! I wouldn't mind bigger boobs." She grabbed them and pushed them together.

 _'Oh sweet Lord don't do this to me! Don't look!'_ Emma was trying to contain herself as the woman grabbed her own tits and pushed them up. She felt her stomach tingle and her mouth go dry. "They're the perfect size." _'Shit I just said that out loud!'_

Regina pursed her lips together. "Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "I guess we all have some hang ups."

Emma looked at the time on her phone. "What time do you need to check in?"

"Probably now." Regina rolled her eyes disinterestedly.

"Let's get going then." Emma saw her guitar case and grabbed it.

Regina sighed dramatically and grabbed her small travel case. They took the elevator down to the lobby and Regina signed out while Emma waited for her. "Thanks for this Emma. Wow! Is that your car?"

Emma grinned. "Nope. It's Ruby's. I just took advantage of the fact she was half asleep and made her lend it to me!"

Regina shot her a concerned look. "I hope you aren't getting yourself in trouble for my cause."

Emma shook her head. "Naa, not for this anyways." _'Fuck Swan! What is wrong with you?'_ "I mean.. I'll be in bigger trouble for waking her up so early." She thought she'd recovered quite smoothly.

Regina got in the passenger side feeling nervous for some reason. What was wrong with her today? "So what are your plans for the rest of the week?"

Emma shrugged. "Not much I guess. I was thinking about contacting a couple of different places to book some acoustic sets. What about you?"

Regina glared straight ahead with a murderous look on her face. "Well now Robin has decided to stay in L.A. for another week, I suppose I'll catch up on my script."

Emma's heart ached for the woman. He was an ass and she deserved better than what she was getting. She wanted to tell Regina to get rid of him but she knew she was in no position to be giving advice on that subject. She stayed silent and concentrated on the road.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be all negative. I just get so angry sometimes."

"Don't apologise. That's not why I didn't say anything. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Regina turned her head to look at the blonde. She really wanted to know what was going on in her mind. So badly, she could feel the vein in her neck throbbing.

"About how men are all jerks." That's the only thing she could say without giving anything else away.

Regina laughed. "Here, here!"

Emma laughed now. It was just so easy to forget her problems when she heard that delightful sound. Regina had the most infectious laugh.

They arrived at the airport and Emma took Regina's case from the trunk and placed it down gently on the side walk. She fumbled with the keys in her hand. "So, do you want me to come in with you? Make sure there's no delay or anything?"

"If you want, yeah."

They smiled at each other for a while. Regina really, really enjoyed her time with Emma and she didn't want it to end. Emma went to grab the case but Regina batted her hand away. "Back off! I'm not some pampered princess! I can carry my own bag thank you!" She was only messing around but she must have laid on the acting a bit too thick.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"Oh relax Emma! I was just kidding around, but seriously. I don't want you thinking out friendship means you have to do things for me that I can do by myself."

Emma gulped imagining all the things she'd willingly do for the woman that she could and probably did do for herself. Regularly if what she'd said last night were true. She shook the image from her mind. "Yeah, sorry again. I guess I'm just like that though. I like doing things for everyone. I don't even think about it mostly."

There was no delay on her flight and Regina felt a tad disappointed by that. She had secretly hoped all flights were still grounded just so she could justify staying another day. She checked in and then went to where Emma was standing.

She smiled and gave the blonde a hug and a peck on the cheek which surprised even herself. She didn't ever kiss people's cheeks and she blushed. "Thanks for keeping me company Emma. I have had a wonderful time and i really, genuinely hope we can meet up again soon. Schedules permitting, of course."

Emma was in shock. "Me too Regina. Have a safe trip. Erm, call me when you're home safe."

Regina smirked. Nobody had asked her to do that since she was at college and it made her feel cared for. "I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Regina arrived back to her empty apartment a few hours later and started unpacking. She was not happy at all with the way Robin had made her feel so unwanted and unimportant. A part of her wanted to go out and find the first person she could get her hands on just so she didn't have to be alone. She wanted to show him she was desirable and deserved more than just a sham marriage. She didn't go through with it though as she knew it was petty and if she was honest, she couldn't stand the idea of being intimate with someone she didn't know. It had been almost 4 months now since they were last together physically. It had gotten to the point where she just accepted that and whenever they did actually meet up, it was a big fuss over nothing, but she craved intimacy so badly and her body was crying out to feel the touch of another. It would be so easy to call Graham. She'd turned him down many a time but there was just no chemist for her. Their on screen romance was purely that on her behalf. It just made her cringe to think about being with him. She didn't see the attraction and she honestly thought it was because she only had eyes for Robin.

When they'd met, she hadn't really found him attractive but over time, working together so closely and the familiarity between them had slowly turned into something else. They had never been shy about their off screen romance in front of the media and in a way, Regina knew that was partly to blame for their rush to get married. Neither of them were particularly ready to do so and had said that if it were to happen, it would be a private affair. That, of course, was not what happened and ever since, that had been trying to live up to the ideal romance they had played so well on screen. That's why Regina was weary of dating other actors. She knew how easy it was to hide behind the character. She knew she had done it too and it just felt so fruitless, so unsatisfying.

Regina slipped out of her travel outfit and into yoga pants and a t-shirt. She was sick to death of playing the part of smitten wife or girlfriend both on and off screen. She was ready for a new role although what that entailed, she still wasn't sure.

...

Emma got back to Ruby's and let herself in. She figured she'd make the girl coffee at least to say thanks for lending her the car and as life assurance. While she waited for the pot to brew, she looked at her phone for the first time in a while. Her internet hadn't been connect for some reason. She figured she'd turned it off with her butt or something and switched it back on. No sooner had it connected, her phone began spitting out thousands of notifications. "What the fuck?" She shouted. "Hey Rubes, I think there's a virus on my phone! What the hell is going on? I swear I'm gonna be so pissed if it's fried."

Ruby groaned and came out of the bedroom clutching her head. "Why are are shouting? Do you have a death wish?"

"Seriously what is going on with my phone?" She handed it over to the grouchy brunette and began pouring the coffee out.

"Woah! That isn't a virus! That's you getting famous bitch!"

"What?"

"What did you post last night?"

"I didn't post... oh..."

"What oh?"

"Regina tagged me singing on her story saying 'someone sign this woman' but I totally forgot."

Ruby perked up instantly. "Sounds like you owe the lady a hell lot more than a drink dude! She just gave you an in!" She took out her own phone and clicked open the app to see what was going on. "How many followers did you have yesterday?"

Emma scrunched up her face trying to remember. "Uhm about 400 I think."

Ruby laughed. "Babe that's pathetic, you do know that right?"

Emma rolled her eyes back. "I'm crap with these things as you never fail to tell me."

"Guess how many you have now."

Her eyes widened. "I don't know. 500?"

"Pffft! Try again!"

"600?"

"Dude... how many followers does Regina have?"

Emma blushed. "Uhm about 50 million."

Ruby grinned. "Sorry to tell you babe but your phone isn't gonna be working for a pretty long time. You've got over 100k followers and rising, you jammy bitch!"

Emma tried to digest what Ruby was telling her. She looked at the image of her profile and sure enough, Ruby was not lying. "No fuckin way!"

"I'm totally calling in sick tonight! We need to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what? It's just Instagram. It's not like I got signed or anything."

"Not yet baby girl.."

After about an hour, Emma was finally able to get into her phone. She switched off the notifications so she could actually use it again and checked through some of the comments. There were so many amazing comments from people saying how much they loved her music, how beautiful she was and asking where they could buy her tunes. She checked her Twitter and again, there were almost 100k followers. She couldn't believe it.

Emma sent a text to Regina.

 **E: Wanted to say thank you for that tag. I'm at 100k followers!**

She typed a kiss but deleted it.

 **R: That's brilliant! I'm so happy for you. You deserve it though. No thanks needed. Maybe we can celebrate over champagne when you finally get that deal. X**

Emma giggled. She didn't know what she was more thrilled about, that Regina really thought she would get signed or the kiss on the end.

 **E: I'm starting to believe that could actually be a possibility. Watch out, my head might explode from trying to contain my ego! X**

She nervously sent the last one.

 **R: You should believe it! It's crazy isn't it? To know that many people are interested in what you're doing. I think you needed an ego boost! X**

 **E: It's flattering. I'm reading some of the comments on that crappy video and it's just mind blowing. X**

Emma's phone started ringing and her heart went to her throat.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself! I thought you could do with a proper chat. It's a pretty big deal hitting your first hundred."

"You're telling me! Ruby basically just quit her job thinking I owe her something for borrowing the car!"

"She didn't!"

"No, but she is calling in sick. How was your flight?"

"Uneventful. I said I'd call you when I got back safe and sound. I just finished unpacking."

"Oh sorry if you're busy, we can.."

"Emma, I called you dear! Now, I think you should post a teaser of that song you played last night." Regina pulled her knees up under her and got comfortable on her couch.

"Which one?"

"If I Were Your Lover."

Emma blushed. "I can't post that one!"

"Why ever not?" Regina grinned into the phone. "I found it quite intriguing."

Emma was silent for a while. "It's too, uhm, I just think it's too personal."

"You played it last night."

"Yeah but that was a small crowd. I don't think I'm ready for that amount of people to hear it."

"Worried that it will get played by the wrong person, or should I say, the right one?"

Emma blushed again. "If Kil hears it.."

"Oh, of course! Say no more! I forgot you are in a complicated situation. Well what about the other one? Paralyzed is it?"

Emma grinned so hard. It made her feel so special that Regina knew so many of her songs. "Yeah I could do a little teaser of that. You really are a bit of a fan aren't you!"

"Told you so! Good music always sticks in my head. Now Ruby has the day off, she could help you film it."

"I think you're right! Thanks Regina. I'm gonna go get that done now! Speak to you soon."

Regina pouted down the phone. She wasn't ready to cut short their conversation but she was excited to see Emma's post. "Any time dear. Good luck!"

Emma clicked off the phone and gathered up her stuff. "Rubes, I'm heading down to the studio. Gonna do a teaser of a song for a post. Wanna come and film it for me?"

Ruby clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yes! Let me just grab my camera."

The pair headed off to the studio excitedly. As they walked Emma spoke. "I think I'm gonna do it on the piano. What do you think?"

Ruby squealed. "I love it! I have heard you play for so long!"

They got to the studio and Emma gave it a go on the piano. Ruby was stunned. "Emma, I think I like it even better than the band version. It sounds so dark and you can really hear the tone of your voice without you screaming. Can I record it now?"

Emma stretched out her hands and rolled her shoulders back. "Yup, let's do this!"

Ruby made her play the song four times. The first time, she held the camera steady and filmed from a distance. The second time, she filmed a close up of Emma's face. The third, just her hands playing and the last time, she filmed from a side view. "This is going to be awesome! I'm gonna edit this up properly before you post it babe. But I'm crediting myself just so you know!" She winked and Emma laughed.

"Alright Rubes. Thanks a million."

"That's what I'm aiming for!"

Ruby dropped Emma back off at her apartment and drove off. Emma wasn't looking forward to seeing Killian after everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. She already felt a heaviness in her stomach as she turned the key in the lock.

"What bloody time do you call this?" Killian fumed before Emma had even closed the door.

"Oh don't start Kil. I told you I was crashing at Ruby's."

"You could have at least called! I've been worried sick all night and then you swan in at 4 p.m. like it's nothing!"

Emma put her guitar case down and smoothed her hand through her hair. "I was busy. I had that gig then I got sidetracked. You never call when you go out and I don't screw at you the next day. You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? I'm the one paying everything around here and you just do what the bloody hell you please! You have zero consideration for how I might feel and can't even be bothered to let me know where you are! How much did you spend last night, hmm? Or doesn't it matter seeing as it's my fucking money!"

Killian was in a vile mood. She knew he only played the money argument when he really wanted to make her feel guilty. Normally it worked but she had gotten to the point where she was beginning to see through his manipulations. "I didn't spend anything. I was working for Christ's sake! I actually got paid so if you're that concerned..." She took out her purse and pulled the wad of notes out, throwing them in his direction. "..here! Take the fucking lot of it!"

Killian was turning red with anger and shaking. It scared her to see this side of him and she regretted throwing the money in his face. "You are a selfish, ungrateful bitch! You think throwing a couple of hundred dollar bills my way is gonna smooth things over?"

Emma huffed and grabbed her own car keys. "You know what, I can't deal with this right now." She was about to leave but she needed to say something. "You just can't stand to think I can actually have any fun or any social life without you! I was having a great day until now. It's like everytime I'm happy, you want to rip me to pieces. I'm sick of you trying to control me. I'm going out to clear my head."

She opened the door and as she was heading out she heard him shout. "Yeah that's right Emma! Run off back to your lesbian friends and tell them how much of an asshole I am."

She slammed the door and ran off down the stairs. She was crying by the time she reached the bottom step and slumped down on it. She loved him so much but he was so cruel to her. She hardly ever went out anymore and she'd cut off so many friendships to make him feel secure. She'd tried her best to keep him happy and avoid any topics that would cause him any discomfort. It wasn't fair how he was behaving. She hadn't done anything wrong for a very long time and to keep throwing it back in her face whenever she went out or spent time with Ruby wasn't healthy or productive. Her mind and heart were torn. Right now, she hated him so much and was about ready to leave for good but she was terrified of what that would mean.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and sorry if I haven't gotten back to you yet. I love seeing your reactions and am so grateful for the feedback! To the guests that have reviewed, thank you and I also hope that there will be something original that will make this fic a bit more special, we shall see as I've yet to have the pleasure of reading those particular fics mentioned, but I will do so once this is finished! Once again, thanks and this is a story I really wanted to tell for personal reasons so I hope you enjoy it! Also, sorry for the amount of CS and OQ so far. There will be more SQ SOON!**

Emma drove off to a park to gather her thoughts. She didn't want to go running off to Ruby yet again with her problems and she knew exactly what she would say. As much as she wanted to listen to her friend's advice, this was her relationship and nobody else knew the conflict she felt inside. He took care of her, he was usually good in bed. They shared interests with music being the biggest one. When they were on good form, there was a hopefulness in Emma's heart and she felt like she could settle with him forever. She liked making him happy but at some point, she had to ask herself if that was enough? The fact was, she felt incredibly guilty and in her mind, Killian had a point. She felt like she owed him something and she needed to stop fantasizing about things and start acting like an adult. She couldn't bear the thought of any harm coming to him and they had been good for so long until she messed things up. Her bisexuality wasn't going away and she knew it never would. As much as she wanted to stay with him, she couldn't imagine going through the rest of her life without ever being with another woman. It had slowly gotten stronger over the past few years and she felt like she was constantly lying to him. They had broken up so many times but somehow, he always managed to sweet talk her into coming back. They would spend a week or so apart and he'd call her and beg her to come back to him and tell her he was going to be less controlling. She never truly believed him and sometimes she could convince herself she needed him to keep her in check.

Today she felt differently. After the conversation she'd had with Regina at the bar and what had just happened on her social media, she was starting to gain back some of her confidence in her ability to be independent. Emma must have sat there for hours pondering her life and choices when she realised it was getting dark. Her phone buzzed.

 **Ruby: Video is ready!**

Emma smiled at the message and pulled herself up off the grass thankful for an excuse to go see the woman.

 **E: Awesome! On my way.**

...

"Rubes this is amazing! How did you do this so quickly?" Emma was so impressed by the editing skills of her friend.

"When I'm excited about something, I can actually get shit done! Come on! Let's get this uploaded and watch the love roll in!"

Emma logged into her account on Ruby's desktop and let the brunette do her thing. She read the subtitle and laughed. "See I would never pimp myself out like that!"

"That's why you need me babe! I'm like the queen of marketing! Trust me, this is gonna get people talking."

Emma watched as the video completed and within a minute, it had been viewed over 100 times. "That's crazy!"

"This time tomorrow, you won't know what hit you!" Ruby scuttled off into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Champagne and two flutes.

"Oh my God, you actually bought it!"

Ruby popped the cork and whooped as the froth spilled out the end. She put it in her mouth after trying to fill the glasses. "No! Are you crazy? I don't have that kind of money! I swiped it from work!" She winked and cackled mischeivously.

"Classy as always."

"Meh, classy is overrated."

The friends sipped their champagne and chatted animatedly about everything that had happened in the last two days. They joked and fantasized about what they would do if Emma did indeed become super rich and famous and how Ruby could get involved.

"I'd be your PR lady! Or manager!"

"Yeah right! You can't even manage a bar without stealing something and it's your own place! You do realise you stole from yourself?"

Ruby shrugged. "I'll get over it. What am I gonna do? Fire my ass?"

"Who exactly did you call in sick to?"

"I asked Dolores to cover me."

"Man you are the worst..." Emma cut off as her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this Emma Swan?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi Emma, I'm Belle Gold, A & R Manager at Goldrum Records. I got your number from a mutual contact, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Hello!"

"Emma, we are extremely impressed with your music and believe you would fit in perfectly with our label. Could we arrange a sit down this week?"

"Uhm, sure. Yeah."

"Excellent. Mr. Gold will be pleased! I'll message you the details now. Where are you based?"

"Boston."

"Ok. If you can send me the following details I've just messaged you and we will get you a flight out tomorrow morning is that going to be an issue?"

"I, erm, nope! That sounds great!"

"Mr. Gold would also like to ask you not to disclose any of the details of his contract, especially if you are in any negotiations with other labels. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course."

"Excellent then! We shall see you tomorrow Emma. Thank you for your time!"

Emma hung up and Ruby held the whole bottle of Champagne in front of her face. "Breathe, drink and then tell me everything!"

...

Regina watched the video over and over again. She was mesmerized by Emma's talent and something about the way her fingers moved against the keys of the piano, so delicately and precisely, it made her tingle all over. She noticed how she wet her lips between breaths with just a flick of a tongue and felt the color rise to her cheeks. Could she be having one of those 'girl crushes' she'd heard some people refer to? She shook her head. Regina definately wasn't gay. She hadn't even gone through an experimental phase in college or kissed a girl as a dare. She'd always found the idea quite sordid but yet, she wondered. What would she do if Emma did press those pretty little lips to her own? Would she push them away? Would she surrender?

Regina giggled to herself finding the whole train of thought quite amusing. She had obviously spent way too long on her own and her imagination was getting the better of her. Emma Swan had been the only person she'd had any personal contact with over the last month or so and she was obviously projecting some of her loneliness and longing to be touched onto their completely platonic friendship. Regina had always been intense with her friendships and she pushed the thought from her mind feeling slightly embarrassed for having even considered such a thing. She went to make herself a snack suddenly feeling a discomfort in her stomach.

After eating a simple sandwich, Regina decided to go and have a lie down. The traveling and alcohol must have caught up with her and she was exhausted. It was only 7 in the evening but she was more than ready for bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was overcome by sleep and surrendered to her dreams.

...

"I can't actually believe you are going to Goldrum! Isn't that the biggest label there is?" Ruby squealed after Emma explained the phone call.

"Yeah. I don't understand how this is all happening so fast? I mean, yesterday morning, nobody could give two hoots about my music and today, fuck!" Emma looked worried.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"It just feels a bit like cheating, you know. Like, if Regina hadn't posted that story, nobody would actually give a crap about me."

Ruby growled. "Emma, does it matter? Obviously people liked what they heard otherwise they wouldn't have bothered following you in the first place. Nobody gets a foot in the door these days without a little help. It's networking babe. Get used to it."

"I guess. I don't know. I'm nervous. I don't know anything about contracts. What if I sign away the rights to my music or something?"

Ruby thought about it. "I don't think you could do that but it might be worth having a lawyer and or someone in the industry to help you out with it."

"Killian is the one who used to handle this stuff. Maybe I should get him involved."

"Emma! I could tell you'd been crying when you got here. I didn't say anything cos' I wanted to cheer you up bit listen to me now. This has fuck all to do with him! He used to deal with this stuff because it meant he got to control everything, not because he knows what he's talking about! Did he lay into you for staying over?"

Emma nodded and the tears started again. "I'm just so tired Ruby. I'm tired of fighting him and walking away only to get dragged back in again. I know I don't want to be with him and I haven't been happy for a long time but he makes me feel so guilty."

Ruby pulled her tightly into her arms and comforted her. "I know babe, I know. You know you always have a place here whenever you need, hell, most of the stuff in this place is yours anyway!"

Emma giggled through the tears. "Sorry for crying. I know you must be sick of hearing this. I know I am."

Ruby rubbed her back. "Yeah I am sick of it but only because I'm sick of you compromising who you are for that douche. Look what he does to you? He brings you to tears when you should be celebrating the best 2 days of your life! Do you seriously think you deserve someone like that in your life?"

"No."

"No you damn well don't! So dry those tears baby girl, because tomorrow you are going to meet Mr freakin' Gold of Goldrum Records and you do not want puffy red eye for that!"

...

Regina stirred gently when her phone pinged. She had been having the nicest dream about somebody finally taking care of her needs. In her dream, she was naked under white sheets and could feel the expert ministrations of someone's fingers and tongue exploring her body. She had reached down to pull the person back up as they brought her to climax so she could kiss them but on doing so, she realised it was Emma. She woke up with a start when the woman's face popped into her mind and noticer her breathing was ragged. She squeezed her thighes together and brought her knees up. She was mortified. How could she possibly have a wet dream at her age! And about a woman no less!

She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on any other image but the blonde as she snaked a hand down between her legs. She really was wet and if she didn't do something about it, she'd be awake for the rest of the night. She tried to imagine Robin as she touched herself. It didn't work. She tried to imagine Graham, but again it only distracted her. She tried to just focus on the sensations and she was almost there, almost at a release but the images from her dream kept flashing back. When she finally came, she felt dirty and ashamed knowing it was Emma's image that got her there.

She rolled onto her side in a fetal position and tried not to dwell on it too much. It was a one off fantasy and would not happen again. She needed to distract herself so she grabbed the forgotten phone off the bedside table and instantly flushed it as she read the message.

 **E: So I just got off the phone with Goldrum Records. Belle Gold said she got my number from a mutual contact. Would you know anything about that?X**

Regina giggled.

 **R: May have met her once or twice.. and? X**

 **E: And.. I'm going to have a meeting with her and Mr. Good tomorrow. Thanks again! Looks like I'll be in your neck of the woods tomorrow. Was wondering if you think I'll need a lawyer or anyone with me? X**

 **R: As far as I know, it's just a meet and greet offer. You don't need to sign anything there and then but if you want, I can get someone to take a look at it.**

 **E: Do you wanna come with?**

Regina paused to think. It was a pretty big thing going in to your first meeting and she remembered how nervous she had been for hers. Emma could do with someone to hold her hand, figuratively speaking of course, and she was pretty good with contracts and the business side of the industry. She could recognise any big red flags in a heartbeat so it made sense that she should be the one to escort the woman.

 **R: I think I will, yes. What time is the meeting?**

 **E: Thank you so much! 1 p.m. x**

 **R: I'll meet you there just before. Please don't thank me again! It's my pleasure. X**

Regina blushed crimson when she realised what she'd said.

"My pleasure indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

**Firstly, I have to apologise for this update taking so long. I got super sidetracked with real life and could not finish this update. Secondly, thank you so much for the kind reviews and messages. I won't be updating as fast as I normally do but will try not to let it go more than a few days. Hope you're still enjoying the ride! Xx**

"Dude put your phone away. We're here." Ruby berated as they pulled up outside Emma's apartment. She could have driven herself but Ruby had insisted she was coming so that Killian couldn't talk her into staying or ruining any more of her day. She had a point. Emma didn't think he'd be quite as willing to lay into her with Ruby there, so she'd reluctantly let her drive.

"So the plan is, we get in, grab as much of your shit as possible and get the fuck out!"

Emma chuckled. "That's not a plan! That's more like a hit and run!"

"Exactly! I can't believe you gave him your money you loser!"

Emma grimaced. She was literally going to New York without a cent and she wasn't looking forward to it. "I was angry and I needed to prove a point."

Ruby huffed and slammed the door. "Yeah well you are proving your point by leaving the dick. Can I have his guitar that you bought him?"

Emma laughed ironically. "Ha ha. No! Rubes behave yourself. I said I can handle this ok? Just, help me grab my stuff and only my stuff."

"Fine." Ruby groaned. "But I'm taking your throw blanket too! It would look awesome on my couch."

Emma shook her head as she turned the key in the door. She walked in slowly and was relieved to see Killian wasn't there. She let out a sigh of relief. "He's not here. Come on, let's get this done."

The two women raced around the apartment grabbing as much of Emma's stuff as possible. She didn't have much really. Mostly clothes and instruments. Ruby carried her electric guitar down to the car along with her pedal case and music stand. Emma got to work pulling all her clothes and shoes out of the closet and shoving them in garbage disposal bags. She only had a small overnight case so there was no way it would fit everything. She picked up her laptop and carried it under her arm along with the two bags of clothes and took one final look around the apartment. This had been her home for two years and it felt strange leaving it. She wasn't sure she was completely ready for all the changes but she was excited. Of course she was going to be sad, but it felt like the right thing to do. She had been longing for a fresh start for so long.

The women met outside by the car and Ruby hugged her tight when she saw the blonde. "You're doing the right thing Emma. Trust me, your life is going to get much better without him weighing you down. You're a free spirit."

Emma smiled lightly. Her stomach was churning as they drove off back to Ruby's place. It was a temporary solution but one that she hoped would be resolved within a few weeks.

"What time is the flight?"

"Nine."

"I'll drop you off. How are you getting to the office?" Ruby asked trying to focus Emma's attention on something more positive than having just walked away from four years of her life.

"They're sending a car. I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine. Just remember they are human too. You have nothing to be nervous about. You'll slay it!"

Emma was quiet for most of the short journey. It was so much to take in in such a short amount of time and she needed to focus on the most important thing right now, which was getting herself organized for tomorrow. They arrived back at Ruby's and dumped everything in the living room. Emma started organizing her overnight bag and deciding what she should take. "Think I should take my guitar?" She asked Ruby.

"Definately! If it all goes to shit you're gonna need it so you can busk your way back to Boston!"

"Very funny!" Emma rolled her eyes.

After they'd finished organising her stuff, Ruby pulled the sofa bed back out and made it up for her friend. "I'm gonna call it a night Em. I think I'm still hungover and if we have to get up at 7, I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah cool Rubes. I'm gonna sleep soon too. Good night and thanks for this." Emma smiled gratefully.

"Any time. Good night babe. Try to get some sleep."

Emma changed into shorts and a t-shirt and settled into the bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to drop off too easily tonight, not with so many things going on inside her head. Her thoughts turned to the person that had made the last 48 hours possible and her mind started to relax. She finally fell asleep with a vague smile crossing pulling at the corners of her lips.

...

Emma woke up around 6. She kept thinking she'd missed her alarm and had actually woken up at least three times during the night in a panic. She finally caved and got up to make breakfast. Ruby only had left over pizza, one tomato and a carton of milk in her refrigerator. Not much had changed in that respect since their college days. Emma laughed and opened a cupboard. There was thankfully a box of Fruit Loops so she poured herself a bowl while the perculator did its job. She sat down in the tiny kitchen and pulled out her phone to do her usual social media routine. Today made her smile. There was over 60,000 views on the video her and Ruby posted yesterday and a stream of wonderful comments. Her stomach buzzed with anticipation. There was also a message from Killian which she chose not to read. She didn't want anything to dampen her day. The comment that stood out to her was Regina's. It read: _Mesmerizing performance as always. Number 1 fan right here! X_

It warmed her heart that this woman had taken the time out of her day to write a comment and she really did enjoy her music. He's stomach fluttered as she realised that in a few hours time she would be with said woman and possibly signing a record deal. She took a long shower and started her beauty routine.

Ruby banged on the bathroom door. "I need to pee. Are you decent?"

Emma pulled the door open and walked out smiling. "All yours!"

Ruby grinned and didn't bother shutting the door again as she pulled down her shorts. She shouted through to Emma. "On a scale of one to a billion, how excited are you?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman's lack of shame. She was used to it though. "Close to a billion."

Ruby shoved a toothbrush in her mouth and tried to talk through the foam. "You're gonna ace it."

The morning seemed to be going on slow motion for Emma. So many things were going on inside her mind and her stomach wouldn't settle. The pair got in the car and Ruby drove to the airport. Once there, Emma checked herself in and turned to Ruby with a big smile on her face. "I'm flying first class!"

Ruby squealed. "That's so cool dude! Mr. Gold must really wanna sweeten you up!"

Emma took a few deep breaths and hugged Ruby goodbye. "Thanks for everything the last few days Rubes. I'll message you after the meeting."

"Good luck baby girl! See you soon!" Ruby hugged the blonde tighter with tears in her eyes. She was so proud of her friend. She pushed her away gently and wafted her hand in front of her face. "Go! Before I turn into a blubbering mess!"

Emma smiled and gave the woman a playful shove. "See you soon." She walked into the waiting area after going through security and sat down to mess with her phone. She couldn't stop checking her pages. It was like an addiction seeing all the new views, comments and follows. She hadn't even gotten to the end of the comments before the boarding announcement was made. Her stomach fluttered again and she boarded the plane taking her seat in the first class area. She was sat across from a few familiar faces that she recognized from various films although she wasn't sure exactly who they were or what she'd seen them in. The hostess came around and offered her a glass of Champagne which she gladly accepted. It probably wasn't the best idea to start drinking so early but she figured one glass wouldn't hurt and may actually give her some dutch courage. She flicked through the on board magazine and listened to a few tracks on the radio.

It was a short flight and they were landing before she knew it. She grabbed her carry on bag and left the plane to collect her guitar. It was already waiting for her in the fragile luggage section and she couldn't belief how quick everything had happened. She walked out to see a guy holding a name card that read _Emma Swan_ and she bounced over to him. "Hey, I'm Emma Swan."

The guy smiled looking slightly pertubed. "If you'd like to follow me Ma'am, your car is waiting out front."

Emma saluted him which he ignored and she felt a bit embarrassed. She followed him quietly out to the car and got in. It was so strange for her having everything taken care of and not having to worry about taxi's or wonder where she should go. It was kind of nice after the stress of the last few weeks just to follow someone around and have them make all the decisions. As they drove off, she stared out of the window and watched all the life outside go about like any normal day. She loved New York and the buzz it always provided. It had been her intention to move here a long time ago but life got in the way. Now, it felt like it was possibly the right time. If this deal went well, maybe she could stay a while longer, try and find an apartment for herself. She'd never really had her own place or had to look for one. The thought excited her.

The car pulled up outside a very elegant building with at least 30 floors. It towered over Emma and she felt so small and insignificant. She was overcome with nerves and doubts, thinking they must have made a mistake in asking her to come in. She wasn't fancy. She knew nothing about being fancy! Emma wanted to tell the driver to turn around and take her back to the airport. She was about to when she saw a brunette with dark sunglasses and a black skirt suit round the corner. Her heart fluttered and she opened the window with a grin. "Hey Regina!"

The brunette tipped her sunglasses down her nose and glanced around. When her eyes fell on the blonde hanging out of the black limo, she smiled broadly and walked over to the car. "Emma Swan in a limo? Now that's more like it!"

Emma blushed and tried to open the door for herself but her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Regina opened the door from the outside and stood back. "I suppose I better get used to giving you the star treatment!"

Emma got out and blushed again. "Thanks, sorry, I couldn't.." She cut off when Regina hugged her warmly. Her whole body tingled at the contact.

"Don't apologise! You must be a nervous wreck right now! It's so good to see you here dear! Welcome to New York!" Regina broke the hug and extended her arms out motioning to the city.

Emma couldn't stop grinning. She was nervous but the attraction she felt towards the brunette was making her even more so. She grabbed her guitar and overnight bag from the car and slammed the door shut. She wasn't sure what to do or say. Luckily Regina spoke for her.

"So are you planning on staying for a couple of days?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't really thought that far ahead to be honest. It's all happened so quickly. I brought some stuff just in case."

Regina nodded. "Have Goldrum offered to put you up somewhere?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I don't even know how I'm getting back to Boston!"

Regina tilted her head to the side. "I must admit, that isn't very like Belle to leave uncertainties. She's usually extremely organised. Don't worry about that. Let's get this meeting out of the way and then maybe afterwards we can have a drink or something to celebrate?"

Emma nodded. "That would be awesome. Ok, let's do this!"

The women walked into Goldrum Records and checked in with the receptionist. She directed the women to the elevator and told them to go to the 30th floor. Emma was fidgeting with her guitar case strap as they rode the elevator. Regina giggled. "Just try to relax, Emma. You'll be fine."

The doors pinged open and the women stepped out into a large, open plan office. There was another reception desk there and a large seating area. The walls were decorated with various gold disks of rock legends made famous by Mr. Gold and his empire. Emma felt extremely privileged to be getting a glimpse of this world, even if just for a day. She must have been in a daze because the next thing she felt was Regina squeezing her hand. "Emma? Did you hear that?" Emma looked down at the hand in her own and then back up into brown eyes. Regina must have realised what she had done and quickly retracted her hand.

Emma shook away the haze and spoke. "Sorry, I was just amazed by those disks. What did you say?"

Regina blushed. "We should go and wait in Mr. Gold's room. He'll be through in a moment." She repeated what the Secretary had told them a few seconds before and motioned towards some glass doors Emma hadn't noticed.

The pair walked in and Emma took the seat right next to Regina. She was nervous and her leg was bouncing up and down under the table. Regina cocked an eyebrow. "You are worse than kid in a candy store! Try to contain your excitement a little. You don't want to seem too keen. Gold can be quite tricky." She placed a hand on Emma's knee innocently to stop it from shaking.

Emma felt a shot of electricity pulse through her at the touch. Before she could stop herself, she covered Regina's hand with her own. "I am keen though! I can't help it if my body gets all jittery and fired up when I'm excited."

Regina bit her lip before the grin could take a hold. Emma laughed. "That's not what I meant! Oh God!"

Regina laughed. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to. I saw that look."

"Hmmm. Well, maybe I'll give you a few lessons on how to act unaffected."

Emma grinned. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant exactly but she liked the sound of the woman wanting to teach her anything. She blushed realising she still had her hand over Regina's and removed it. She noticed the brunette still kept her hand there for a few moments until somebody entered the room from behind them.

"Regina, lovely to see you again! Miss Swan, such a pleasure to meet you!" Mr Gold bellowed and extended a hand to shake.

"Gold, how are you?" Regina spoke firmly to the impish looking man.

"Excellent as always. Now, not meaning to be rude dear but why are you here?"

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "I'm here as advisor to Emma. We are friends and I said I'd come and have a look over your contract. Make sure she wasn't signing anything she wasn't sure about." She smiled lightly but it didn't quite reach her eyes Emma noticed. She wondered what exactly their relationship was as she detected a slight uneasiness between them.

"I see. Always the worrier aren't we, Regina? Well rest assured, I have Emma's best interests in mind. Let's have a chat, shall we?" He motioned for them all to seat and produced a few papers from a leather bound folder he'd had tucked under his arm. Belle sat directly opposite Regina and smiled genuinely at her and Emma. She reached a hand across the table towards the blonde.

"I'm Belle, we spoke on the phone. Lovely to meet you in person and can I say, I absolutely loved your video. I can't wait to hear more from you!"

Emma relaxed a bit. This Belle was much less intimidating than Mr Gold. "Thanks, I erm, I'm glad to be here and glad you liked it."

Mr Gold cleared his throat and Belle shot him a disapproving look. It was clear to Emma who had the upper hand in this particular relationship and she was pretty impressed by how the softly spoken woman could put the king of record labels in his place with one look. Gold loosened his collar and began. "As Belle so kindly mentioned, we were both impressed with your creativity and natural gift for composition. I see hundreds upon thousands of women like yourself on a daily basis but most fail to impress. When Belle showed me your video, I had to admit with the right training, production and a little Gold magic, you could be the next big thing. So I'm prepared to offer you a deal with a few, non-negotiable terms. I believe you'll find it more than generous." He pushed the contract towards Emma and put his hands together.

Regina pulled the contract towards herself and flicked through it superficially. "Can we have some time to read through this and get back to you?"

Gold smiled but it looked more like a grimace to Emma. "Of course. I'll give you 48 hours to look it over and get back to me. We can schedule another meeting on Wednesday, same time?"

Emma looked at Regina for help who nodded. "Sure. That's great. Thanks Mr. Gold."

"You're welcome Miss Swan. Oh Belle, did you arrange accommodation for our guest?"

Belle nodded excitedly. "Yes, I apologise,I forgot to tell you on the phone but I've arranged a hotel for you for the next couple of days. If you need anything at all while you're here, please call me at any time." She handed over her card along with Emma's hotel information and a large envelope.

"That's awesome. Thanks again. I'll erm, look over everything and we'll speak again soon."

Mr Gold stood and shook both women's hands then left the room. He didn't seem too keen on making small talk or asking much about Emma's vision. It wasn't anything like she'd expected. Belle lingered a little. "He's a bit distant but you get used to him. He really does want you on board here Emma. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I caught him singing along to 'The Devil in Me' in the shower last night!" She winked and left the room.

Regina laughed when it was just the two of them again. "Gold singing! Pray to whatever God you worship that you never have to hear that!" She stood up and smoothed down her skirt. "I think that went well. Come on, let's go grab some mimosas."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N thanks again for the lovely follows and reviews and sorry for the wait and the short update. You wouldn't believe me if I told you.. maybe I'll tell you.. not today though! Anyway, hope this keeps you thirsty for more. I want to devote as much free time as possible to this and after 29th I will be able to update more frequently again. Thanks for the support. Xxx**

Regina looked at Emma sipping the mimosa with a surprised face and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Not what you were expecting?"

Emma shook her head. "I didn't think you could mix champagne with fruit juice. If I'd known that, I would've had one of these on the flight this morning."

Regina laughed. "You had the complimentary champagne on the morning flight?"

Emma grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, is that bad?"

Regina shook her head and placed a hand over Emma's on the table. "Not at all. I just thought this would be your first celebratory drink of the day." She raised her glass in a toast. "To new deals and new friendships."

Emma clinked her glass against Regina's and smiled broadly. "Here, here."

Regina put her glasses on and looked through the contract Mr. Gold had presented to them. Emma felt her breath catch in her throat and was surprised when it came out as more of a gasp causing the brunette to peer up at her. "Are you nervous?"

Emma bit her lip and lied. "Yeah, a little."

Regina pulled out the chair next to her and patted it for Emma to come and she beside her. "Don't be. I can't see anything that screams out at me so far. Gold seems to have been more than generous by the look of it. See this clause here?" She pointed at a part of the text and Emma scooted up next to her, leaning closer to see where Regina was pointing.

Emma nodded. "Ah huh. Two albums within 12 months?"

Regina glanced sideways to gauge Emma's reaction as she continued speaking. She noticed the way the blonde tucked her hair behind her ear and squinted slightly.

"I've got about fifty songs ready to go. They just need some proper production but I think that's doable."

Regina looked at the next couple of clauses. "Well, that's the first year. You'd be signed to them for 5 to 6 albums depending on the success of the first."

"That's good right?" Emma asked excitedly.

"It could be. It could be a noose around your neck and it also means that Gold could drop you if your first release isn't as successful as he'd like."

Emma sighed.

"Then there's the clauses regarding your royalties. You'd get a small percentage as an artist and some of the writer royalties but only up to 10 songs on the album. Plus the deductions for the producer and labels royalties. It's not awful but you won't get anywhere near as much as the label." Regina pulled her glasses off and looked at Emma. "It depends what you want Emma. If you are happy to take a smaller amount in return for fame and promotion, it's not the worst deal in the world. You would be exclusive to Gold though for the duration of the contract and for quite a few years afterwards. The label would maintain the rights to your music. Could you live with that?"

Emma looked at Regina in confusion. "I guess so. I mean, I just want people to hear my music and I'm not like, really protective of my songs. What would I get paid?"

Regina skimmed to the end of the contract. "You can negotiate an advance for production costs but you'd get less of a royalty percentage. If I were you, I'd take a lower advance, just enough to get by on and negotiate better royalties. But that's me. It's your deal. It's totally up to you."

Emma hugged Regina. "I'm so glad you came with me. I wouldn't have been able to understand any of this. If you think it looks good, then let's do it!"

Regina smiled and patted Emma's arms awkwardly. "Not so fast, I still think you need an entertainment lawyer to look this all over and do the negotiating for you. I just so happen to have an amazing one on speedial."

Emma hugged her tighter. "You are such an amazing person! I'm seriously so grateful for all your help, Regina. You're like, my hero!"

Regina felt her cheeks flush at the compliment and a surge of energy shoot to her core. It was unexpected and she tried to push the niggling feeling from her mind. "You're amazing Emma. Honestly, I wish you would give yourself more credit." She disentangled herself from the blonde and punched a message into her phone. Emma's pinged in her pocket and she saw Regina had sent her the contact for the lawyer.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"If you thank me again Miss Swan, I will have to start fining you. Maybe an acapella for every thanks?"

Emma grinned. "Okay, fine! Sorry, I won't show my gratitude anymore."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Well, there are other ways to show gratitude." She blushed at her own suggestive words and edited herself. "Such as getting the next round of drinks in."

Emma stood quickly and went to the bar. She could feel her own cheeks warming at the thought of just how she could indeed show her gratitude and didn't want to risk Regina guessing her train of thought. As Emma walked away, Regina scrunched up her eyes and berated herself. She had no idea what was wrong with her lately, especially around the blonde. It was completely out of character behaviour for her and she didn't like it one bit. The image from her dream haunted her and made her cringe slightly at having such an innapropriate fantasy. Another shot of desire swept through her and she bit her lip hard enough to cause pain. Emma came back to the table and sat down with the two drinks.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" She asked casually.

"Nothing specific. If you want, I could show you around the city. Unless you have other plans,of course."

Emma shook her head. "Nope. I'm a free woman! That actually sounds like fun. I need to go drop my stuff off at the hotel though first."

Regina smiled broadly. "Well then it's settled. We are having a girl's day out!" She clinked her glass with Emma's again and they carried on chatting animatedly about all the things they could get up to. Once the drinks were finished, they made their way to Emma's car and both got in.

"You don't mind me tagging along do you?" Regina asked a little sheepishly. "If you want a couple of hours to relax on your own I totally understand."

"No way! I'm literally just gonna drop this stuff off and then I'm looking forward to going out exploring with you."

Regina made a cute little shrug and scrunched up her nose. "This is so nice! Men never want to do this kind of stuff. It's like they're allergic to spontenaety."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, guys are idiots."

"Speaking of, what does Killian think about your deal?" Regina asked with a little more curiousity than she intended.

Emma shrugged. "He doesn't know. We broke up. I moved out officially yesterday."

Regina's eyes widened and she sat slightly closer to the blonde. "Oh, wow. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I needed to do it. He wasn't right for me. Made me feel too isolated and caged. It's all good." She smiled to show she was fine.

"I know that feeling all too well. Why do we give so much power to people who don't deserve it?" Regina mused.

The car pulled up abruptly at the hotel and cut their conversation short. The driver took out Emma's carry on and guitar case and opened the door for the woman to step out. Emma checked in and Regina hung off to the side. It felt like they'd done this a million times already and was becoming comfortingly familiar. She grabbed Emma's guitar case and they took the elevator to the suite Gold had assigned her. Emma placed the key card on the lock and gasped as she opened the door. "Woah! Gold seriously wants me to sign that contract doesn't he!"

Regina giggled. "Get used to dear! People are going to be falling over themselves to make you happy from now on." She unclipped the clasps on the guitar case and took it out carefully. "Do you mind?"

Emma grinned. "Knock yourself out. I didn't know you played." She chucked her bag on the bed and went to sit where Regina was perched with the guitar on her knee.

"Oh, I really don't. I can just about strum a G and that's it!" To prove her point, she played the G chord and laughed.

Emma giggled. "That's not bad!" She sat closer to the brunette and moved her fingers into an A pattern. Regina felt her mouth go dry at the feel of the blondes fingers on her own. "This is an A..." then she moved her fingers down again. "...and This is a D. If you can play those interchangeably, you can pretty much play most songs from the 50s up to present day." She winked.

Regina tried the sequence and laughed at herself for making so many mistakes. "It's really hard! I feel like my fingers are being sliced and the sound doesn't come out as clean as when you play."

Emma shook her head. "Its just practice. It will hurt at first though." She grabbed Regina's hand and turned it palm up to inspect it. "You don't have any calluses and your nails are way too long to get a good pressure on the strings."

"Sure, let's blame it on the length of my nails! Nothing to do with how I have zero experience!" Regina snarked.

Emma laughed. "Well there's that too!"

Regina shoved her playfully and handed the guitar to Emma. "Show me how a professional does it."

"What? Now?"

"Now. I seem to remember you owe me a song. I did say acappela but I'm not opposed to hearing something on the guitar too." Regina smirked and gave Emma a stern glare.

Emma sighed but took the guitar and began finger picking a light melody. It was a song she hadn't played for years but it had been stuck in her head all morning.

 _'I like the way that you feel._  
 _Soft and tender,_  
 _And just a little shy._  
 _You've got my stomach filling up with butterflies._  
 _Oh, I like the way that you feel._  
 _You're so warm inside,_  
 _You've got a dirty mind,_  
 _Make me laugh, make me yearn,_  
 _You took me by surprise.'_

Regina rested her chin in her own cupped hands and listened intently. It made her tingle all over and sent shivers up her spine. She laughed at the lyrics and was warmed by Emma's complete lack of self consciousness. She revealed so much of herself through her music and Regina found it endearing.

"That's beautiful! Very different from your recent stuff." Regina applauded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks. It's just been in my head all day. I haven't sung it for about five years."

Regina was dying to ask who the song was about but didn't dare. "You have a certain way with words Emma. I can't imagine ever feeling so intensely about someone as you obviously have. Whoever it was just have really made an impression on you."

Emma smiled whistfully. "Yeah, she did." She blushed again realising she forgot to censor her pronouns. Her face fell.

Regina nodded slowly with a grin. "I thought it was about a woman. So you are bisexual then?"

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry. I don't tend to lead with that little fact about myself. I guess I'm just used to hiding it."

Regina looked concerned. "Why do you hide it? I think it's beautiful that someone can love any gender equally. You should be proud!"

Emma blushed harder. "Oh, yeah, I am totally proud. I don't mean like that. It's just Kill wasn't really happy about it and I guess I stopped being so open with people to spare his insecurities. Plus, women tend to freak out and either think I'm hitting on them or a complete slut looking for attention so, I just keep quiet."

Regina shook her head. "We live in such a small minded world still. It's shocking really. Killian sounds like a complete asswipe. I'm glad you ended it with him."

Emma laughed. "Yeah. Thanks. So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Are you 100% straight? Ever dabbled?"

Regina blushed. "Yes. Completely straight. Never had a curious moment and never kissed a girl even for a dare."

Emma nodded. "That's cool. It's good you know who you are and what you like. Would you consider playing a lesbian on set?"

Regina mulled it over. "I suppose if I thought I could pull it off and if the script was decent, I can't see why not. I have nothing against it." She'd honestly never thought about it before and couldn't say she would be totally freaked out sharing an on screen kiss with a woman. She was an actress after all and she had faked it with so many guys on screen, and off, she didn't think it would be any different. She giggled. "You know, I did have a sex dream recently involving a woman! I've never had one before. It made me feel dirty."

Emma stifled a groan. Regina having a sex dream about a woman was the hottest thing she'd ever heard and her body was having a hard time keeping it together. "Really? Was it good?"

Regina knew she was playing with fire. She would never admit that the dream was about the blonde but she didn't see the harm in admitting that a part of her must be a little curious. "It was the best sex of my life." She hid her face in her hands as Emma laughed heartily at her revelation.

"Oh God Regina! That's just sad! Your best sex was while you were asleep? You need to get laid asap!"

Regina laughed too at the suckiness of it. "I know, I know! It's terrible." She didn't admit that she wasn't actually asleep when the dream occured. That was more than she was comfortable with. "Okay, let's make a deal. You just broke up and need to spread your oats. I'm pretty sure my marriage is well and truly over. What do you say we have a ladies night tonight and pick up some random strangers?"

Emma's mouth dropped. "I thought you were against random hook ups."

"Well, there is somewhere we can go where we won't be hassled. I've never been there before but I hear a lot of celebrities go there to get their needs met. Anyone entering the club is prohibited from taking photos or making recordings and everyone must sign a confidentiality agreement which forbids them from selling their story."

Emma's chin almost hit the floor. "Are you telling me there's a secret celebrity sex club?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "No! It's not a sex club. It's just a very exclusive place where high profile men and women, gay, and straight can meet without prying eyes. It's not a guaranteed hook up. I wouldn't go there alone either, but I've always wondered what it was really like. What do you say?"

Emma laughed again. "Why the hell not! But I'm gonna need a couple of drinks before that!"

"Oh me too. Don't worry. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me Emma. I'm not that kind of woman. I think I just need something different for a change."

"Hey, I know you're not. It's cool. I don't mind trying something new either. I've been craving a bit of adventure and this is pretty friggin' adventurous, so yeah!"

Regina stood up excitedly. "Great! Let's go do some touristy stuff then and grab something to eat. If we are going to be drinking all night, I'd like to line my stomach first."

Emma stood up and quickly grabbed her purse from her bag. Thankfully, Ruby had snuck a couple of hundred dollar bills in there, probably when she was checking in early this morning. "Just out of curiousity, how much are we looking at spending tonight?"

Regina frowned. "Don't even think about money. This is my idea, _if_ there are any expenses, I'll be picking up the tab. I very rarely get to spoil anyone Emma and I like to spoil my friends. Would you really deny me that pleasure?" She pouted.

Emma rolled her eyes. The word pleasure should be banned from the woman's mouth in her opinion. It gave her an unfair advantage. "I like to pay my way though. Can I at least offer to take you out at another time once my deal goes through, or would you deny me my pleasure?"

Regina smirked at the blonde's use of her own words and the effect they had on her body. "Of course not, dear. I like to receive just as much as I enjoy giving."


	14. Chapter 14

Regina dragged Emma up to the top of the Empire State Building along with the other tourists and they blended into the crowds. Nobody seemed to recognise them and Emma was starting to see why Regina liked New York so much. It was almost like she was a nobody here. "I have been to New York a gazillion times and I've never been up here! It's breathtaking!" Emma stood in awe looking over the skyline. Regina snapped a sneaky photo of the blonde as her locks were swept around her face by a sudden gust of wind.

"I've lived here my entire life and only been here once." She turned the camera on her phone around and got closer to take a selfie with Emma. "It's a Boomerang." The pair made silly faces for the short video and Regina tagged it. _Empire State of Friendship._

"Aww that's cute!" Emma loved that Regina was so happy to share their friendship with the world and it made her feel pretty special.

"So, are you hungry yet?" Regina asked putting her phone back safely in her pocket.

Emma smiled. "One thing you'll learn about me is that I'm always hungry!"

"Oh good! I can't stand women who don't like eating. It's the most boring thing in the world going to a restaurant with a group of women and they all order a side salad and push it around their plate."

"I agree. But honestly, most women I know are pretty big eaters. What are you hungry for?"

Regina laughed. "Everything! Maybe sushi, or a burger, or pizza."

'Well that narrows it down! I could eat any of those things. What do you think?"

Regina thought about it. "Ok, let's just walk for a bit and go to the first place we see."

"Sounds fun!" Emma walked next to Regina like an excited puppy. She was having the best time with her new friend in the city and she loved getting to know the fun side of the woman. "So, what do you usually do for fun when you aren't working?"

Regina tilted her head to the side. "Not a lot really. I used to love going to gigs to watch bands but I just tend to stay home a lot. I like being at home because it's such a rarity but it gets a bit depressing. This is honestly the first time I've done anything remotely normal in years."

"What about family? Don't you go visit them and do normal stuff?"

"Sure. We have big family meals once or twice a year but it's never been normal. What about you?"

"The usual. Bars, gigs, pizza, girls night." Emma shrugged. She knew just how mundane her life had been for the last few years.

Regina stopped outside a small food stand and grinned. "I think we've found our lunch!"

Emma looked at the chalkboard menu and smiled. "Hotdogs it is!"

Regina ordered and handed the rather large hotdog to the blonde. "You have to have a hotdog in New York. It's an age old right of passage. Hotdogs and bagels."

"So does this make me a real New Yorker now?" Emma laughed with mustard around her mouth.

Regina shook her head and wiped the mustard off the blonde's face gently. "Not until you've been ignored by at least 3 cab drivers then successfully hailed one down only to have another person jump in and steal it and then you do the same thing to some one else without batting an eyelid."

"That sounds brutal!"

Regina took a huge bite and nodded. They went and sat on a low wall to eat and shared a can of soda. "It's not that bad to be honest. Plus you have a private car so nothing to worry about!"

Emma nudged Regina with her shoulder. "Not mine. Gold's. What time do you think we'll be going to that secret club tonight?"

Regina laughed. "You make it sound so ominous! I think after midnight. I wouldn't want us to be the first people in there."

"Cool. So wanna go see a band before that?" Emma asked hopefully. She would love to see Regina moshing in the pit, maybe get a bit up close and personal.

"That would be so much fun but you'd have to be my personal body guard for the evening. Ward off any crazy fans." She quirked an eyebrow.

Emma wiggled her own in response. "I can totally do that! Plus, I'm your craziest fan so you'll be fine."

They shared a giggle and finished off their food. "Thanks again for today Regina. I'm having such a great time!"

Regina shot her a look. "Did you just thank me again?"

Emma blushed. "Shit!"

"Acappela. Now. 30 seconds." Regina prodded the blonde in the arm and she immediately started belting out _If I Were Your Lover_. Regina beamed and sang along with the lyrics she'd only heard once.

"Good choice! Okay, I'm going to head off to my place and get ready. Do you want to meet me there or shall I come to you, say around 9?"

Emma felt like a stalker wanting to know where Regina lived so she thought it best if Regina came to her. "Well, if you wanna drop by the hotel and we can go from there. I actually have somewhere in mind and it's pretty close."

Regina smiled and gave Emma a quick peck on the cheek. "Awesome. I'll see you at nine then."

"See you." Emma called as Regina disappeared off to hail a cab. She was stunned and trying not to read to much into the cheek kissing. She couldn't get used to it and she knew she was in trouble because her feelings for the brunette were much deeper than mere friendship. Ruby's words of wisdom echoed in her mind. She needed to get back to the hotel. She had an idea for a song. She scribbled a few lines on the back of her New York map in the back seat od the private car.

 _Words of wisdom often fall on deaf ears. In too deep to let feelings disappear._

Emma got back to the hotel and picked up her guitar. She was regretting having agreed to a ladies night out now and knew it was going to be torture to watch the woman be wooed by various guys all evening. She remembered what Regina had said about her dream and tried to push it out of her mind. She was straight and Emma had to respect that. It was better to be friends than nothing at all in her opinion and she was sure eventually that her feelings would go away. In the mean time, there was no harm in penning yet another unrequited love song about the woman. Tonight her best friend was going to be alcohol and a lot of it.

...

Regina nervously waited for the receptionist to give her the okay to go up to Emma's room. She didn't know why but her stomach with filling with butterflies. She figured it was because she hadn't been out for such a long time and done something crazy like this. "You can go on up Ms. Mills." The receptionist beamed and Regina smiled back gratefully. She took the elevator and stepped out to see Emma's door was open. She called out.

"Emma, can I come in?"

"Sure the doors open." Emma appeared in her line of sight just as she shut the door behind herself.

"Wow! You are dressed to kill!" Regina took in the appearance of the blonde and added a wolf whistle. She was wearing black leather pants, sharp heels that looked like they could stab someone if necessary, and a lace blouse which left nothing to the imagination.

Emma grinned. "Thanks. I wasn't sure about this for where we're going later but seeing what you're wearing, I feel better. You look like a rock goddess by the way!" Emma swallowed hard. Regina was wearing a tight plaid mini-skirt with a figure hugging black blouse. There was a mesh panel down the middle showing off her ample cleavage. Her legs were in knee high boots and her hair was slicked back. Emma had never seen any pictures of the woman looking this hot anywhere and it might have been one of her fantasies to see Regina in a similar get up.

Regina made the horns sign with her fingers and stuck out her tongue. "I haven't worn anything like this in years. I feel like my twenty year old self!"

"Well I have zero issues with you dressing like that. Damn it! I would so hit on you if we weren't friends." Emma stifled the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks it was a bold statement and she hoped Regina took it as the joke it was meant to be.

"Really? Ha! I've never had a woman hit on me before. I'm not sure I'd even know what was happening."

Emma made a pfft sound. "Trust me. You'd know if I hit on you. I'm not exactly subtle!"

Regina giggled. "So where are we going? I'm so excited!"

"Well, some guys I know are opening for Devil's Nightmare at Hallowed. I messaged them earlier and we are on the guest list." Emma beamed. She hoped it wasn't too heavy for Regina.

"Oh wow! I love them and I haven't been to Hallowed in forever! I'm so glad I chose this outfit!"

Emma's smile widened. "Awesome! Let's go then!"

The women made their way down to the lobby and the car was already waiting for them. They got in and the driver took them to their destination. Emma stole a quick glance down, noticing how Regina's skirt had ridden up a little further. "So, am I gonna get to see you in the mosh pit?"

Regina noticed how Emma's eyes flitted quickly from her thighes to her face. She fought the urge to pull the skirt down a little bit feeling a strange sensation in her stomach. "I do like a good mosh!"

Emma licked her lips. "Good! I can get a bit agressive though just so you know. If It's too much, you just tap me on the shoulder and we can get out of there. Don't want you getting a black eye."

Regina laughed. "Actually, I was more worried about your heels! They look lethal! How do you even walk in those?" She bent forward and ran a finger down the spike.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah! I guess they are! I have threatened Kill a couple of times with these actually. Shut him right up!"

They shared a laugh and the car pulled up at the club. Emma got out and offered Regina a hand. She looked at it cautiously but took it and pulled herself out of the car. It was such a strange feeling to her. It was as if she was on a date but she pushed the thought from her mind. She wasn't attracted to women. She didn't want to have sex with Emma. It was just two friends on a night out.

Once inside the club, Emma offered Regina a shot of something. "What is it?" Regina asked scrunching up her nose.

"No idea!" Emma winked and downed the liquid, wincing as it burned her esophagus. Regina quirked an eyebrow but followed suit almost gagging on the liquid.

"Oh God it burns!" She moaned and Emma laughed.

"Yeah. Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna need a bit more Dutch courage before we go to that place later on!"

Regina nodded and they grabbed a couple of beers and pushed their way through the crowd to find somewhere close to the front to stand. Regina was having a great time. Nobody was paying her any attention other than Emma and she felt the most free she had in a long time. A guy with long scruffy hair draped his arms around Emma. She leapt on him and hugged him tight. Regina felt a little bit put out not knowing who he was and the fact that Emma seemed to know him so well. Was that a pang of jealousy? She tried to smile civilly as Emma introduced him.

"Regina, this is August. He's the front man of August Reign. Gus, this is Regina Mills, you probably know her as Sarona from the Recoil movies."

Gus nodded cooly and gave her a strange handshake. "Yeah, nice to meet you. I love that movie. So our Em is hanging with the stars now. No wonder we never see you on the scene."

Emma grinned. "Only one star and that's not fair! I'm totally on the scene, just not in NYC as much."

Gus took his eyes off Regina and turned his attention back to Emma. "How's Killian?"

Emma grimaced. "History, Gus."

He smiled and hugged the blonde again. "About fucking time! You were wasted on him. You know, if you and Regina wanna hang later, we're having an after party with Devil's Nightmare. Should be wild, like old times." His hand snaked down to Emma's ass and Regina suddenly felt like punching him in the face.

Emma grabbed his hands and put them back up to her waist. "Ha ha, Gus. We've actually got plans but maybe some other time. How is Abi, by the way?"

August laughed. "Still as liberal as ever. When I told her you were coming tonight, she lit up like a Christmas tree!"

Emma gave him a stern look and blushed remembering their escapades. The three of them had been more than close in the past and she hoped August would shut up before Regina guessed the exact nature of their relationship. Not that it really mattered. She just didn't particularly want to go into details.

Regina observed pretending she wasn't listening too intently. It was obvious there was something between them and she didn't like it. "I'm going to get some more shots. Does anybody else want one?"

Emma reached a hand out. "I'll come with." She turned to August and winked. "Have a good show. If I don't see you before we leave, take it easy." She grabbed Regina's shoulders and marched her to the bar.

"You didn't have to come with me Emma. I wanted to give you some space to, erm, catch up with your _friend."_ Regina said with a concerned look on her face that she didn't truly feel.

"It's fine. I didn't come here to catch up with August. I came here to show you a good time and so far, I'm not convinced I've achieved that yet. Plus, we need more booze so good call!"

Regina smiled. She felt happy again being Emma's center of attention but she was curious to know more about their relationship. She ordered 4 shots this time and racked them up on the bar. Emma groaned and took some deep breaths preparing herself for the inevitable gag reflex. She ripped some salt on the back of her hand and Regina held her own out ready. "Okay, on three. One... two... three!"

They licked the salt, downed the two shots of tequila and sucked the lime, grimacing at the sourness as it assalted their mouthes. Regina gasped as her eyes watered. "I hate tequila!"

Emma laughed and placed a hand on her back. "Why did you order it then?"

Regina leant into the blonde and laughed helplessly. "I forgot I hated it!"

Emma chuckled hard and after a few more shots and random shouted conversation over the music, they were both feeling the effects of mixing their drinks. Emma shouted, "I have to pee!" and pointed to the bathroom. Regina got up and followed her to the line. She had been needing to pee since before the last three shots but didn't want to tear herself away from the fun.

They took their places in the line and giggled some more. Regina took the opportunity to ask the question she'd been wanting to all evening. "So I take it you and August have some history."

Emma shrugged. The alcohol had numbed her verbal filter and she didn't mind sharing the details now. "Yeah. We used to hook up back when I was single. He and Abi were a riot."

Regina's eyes widened. "You mean... both?"

Emma laughed and squeezed her legs tighter together as her bladder was really full and she didn't want to risk peeing herself in front of Regina. "Yeah. I was pretty wild back then. Are you shocked?"

"Shocked and intrigued. How does that even...? I mean how do you..?" Regina's face was a picture and Emma thought she looked so adorable.

The line moved and it was Emma's turn. "I'm sure you can work it out!" She winked and ran inside the cubicle leaving Regina to figure it out for herself. Another cubicle became available and she shuffled into it. She giggled to herself as she peed and thought of all the ways that situation could work and whether or not she'd be able to do it herself. She'd never met anyone who had had a threesome and she wasn't sure it was something she would feel comfortable with. It was pretty funny to her right now though and she couldn't stop laughing to herself.

Emma giggled realising it was Regina in the next cubicle chuckling away and she shouted, "Stop thinking about it! You're making me feel self-conscious with all that giggling!"

They both left the cubicles at the same time laughing and stood side by side as they washed their hands. Emma caught Regina's eye in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm laughing! It's not you!" Regina apologised feeling guilty for making the blonde feel insecure.

"Better not be! I'll have you know I'm an awesome lover!"

Regina tried her hands and tried not to laugh anymore. "I don't doubt it for one second, dear!"

Emma shivered. Did Regina really have no idea what she did to her? Before she had time to comment anything that might mess things up between them, she heard August's band start playing. "Come on. They just started!"

Regina grabbed the blonde's hand and they pushed their way back out to the front of the stage and started dancing. It was exhilarating for Regina and Emma always loved being in the crowd at a gig, almost as much as she loved being on stage. There was a gleam in the brunette's eye and even though she didn't know any of the songs, she was loving every minute of their evening. It had been years since she last went to a gig and heard a band live and she decided that no matter what, from that point on she would make an effort to do more of the things she loved. She glanced over at the blonde and smiled broadly and hugged her again. After a couple of songs, they were on a bit of a high and a sweaty mess. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Regina and she wished she could just kiss her and have done with it. This was the most torturous situation she'd ever put herself in. She made a cup gesture with her hand and Regina nodded, grateful for an excuse to rest. They took up a seat at the bar and caught their breath.

"I haven't just jumped around like that for ages! I feel amazing!" Regina clinked her bottle of beer against Emma's and took a swig.

"You look amazing!" Emma said but Regina strained to hear over the music.

"What did you? I can't hear!"

Emma shouted. "I said, the band was amazing!"

Regina nodded. "Oh, yeah. Really good but you are so much better!"

"What?" Emma shouted back. She wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"I said.. you are better than them!" Regina screamed into her ear.

Emma laughed and rubbed her ear. They should probably save the talking for after the gig. She got back up off the stool and grabbed Regina's hand. The headline act was about to start and she wanted to get back up by the stage for the moshing. There was no way she was going to miss Regina jumping and bumping into her. Regina took the blondes hand and let her lead her back through the crowds. She felt all fuzzy inside. It was definately the alcohol but something else that she really, really liked.

The band was announced and immediately there was a rush to get closer to the stage. The women were almost crushed and Emma put a protective arm around Regina's shoulder as she pushed her own body weight back against the crowd. "Back off!" She yelled and elbowed someone in the ribs. Regina pushed herself back too so between the pair of them they managed to create a little more space away from the stage.

The band began playing and the crowd cheered and hollered. It was like a sea of bodies all head banging and stomping in unison. Emma looked over at Regina and gave her the horns sign. Regina whipped out her phone and began recording, first the band, then her and Emma headbanging. It was too good of a night to not share in her opinion.

Suddenly, Emma felt herself being pushed forward and knocked off balance. She turned around and winked at Regina. "Ready?"

Regina grinned sadistically. "Bring it on!"

Emma didn't miss a beat and immediately began pushing back and bumping into the others in the mosh. She gently bumped Regina's shoulder which earnt her a rather surprisingly strong shove. Her eyes widened and she bounded back into the brunette with equal force, sending her reeling into the human wall behind them. Regina's skirt was just a tad too short for this mayhem and Emma pulled it down a little for her when she faux moshed back into her. Regina bit her lip and mouthed 'thank you' wondering just how much she had revealed and who had seen. They moshed some more before becoming completely exhausted. They weren't young women anymore and the other's were pretty strong. It started to get hotter than either of them could handle quite quickly and Emma all but carried Regina out of the circle.

"Wanna get some air?" Emma half screamed into Regina's ear.

Regina nodded and squeezed tighter onto the blondes arm that had been supporting her. They got outside and took sone deep breaths. "Wow, that was intense!"

"Are you okay? I feel like I just fed you to the sharks in there." Emma asked with concern. She'd been pretty impressed with Regina's mosh skills but she knew that group was chaos and she'd had trouble keeping up.

"I'm great Emma! It's so refreshing to be completely liberated. My adrenalin is through the roof right now!"

"You are a pretty tough cookie to be fair! I'm impressed. Probably wasn't the best idea to mosh in such a short skirt though!" Emma laughed.

"Oh God, could you see anything?" Regina asked slightly less mortified than she should have been.

Emma blushed. "That black lace thong is pretty cute."

Regina burst into fits of giggles. "I'm not wearing a thong!"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh okay, so your panties must have gotten pretty twisted and bunched up back there!"

Regina slapped Emma's arm. "You are such liar! You saw nothing!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Maybe I saw that cute little dragonfly tattoo on your hip, but I probably didn't."

Regina's face dropped. "Okay. You got me. I am truly mortified that my skirt rode up that high!"

Emma playfully pulled her into a hug. "Nah, it's cool. I don't think anyone else saw. I just happened to look down as your skirt came up. Good job I did too!" She let Regina relax a little and compose herself before speaking again. "You know it's just after midnight. You wanna head off to that other place?"

Regina wasn't sure if she really wanted to go anywhere else. She'd been having a wonderful time just the two of them and she wasn't sure about this club. It might be a little too high class after their debauchery and tequila filled evening but then again, there was an ever growing discomfort in and around her abdomen which would not quiet. She knew there were only two possible solutions and neither sounded too appealing. "If you want. I mean, we could just skip it and hang around here a while longer."

Emma grinned at the brunette. "I thought you wanted an adventure! Are you chickening out?"

Regina gasped in mock shock. "I never chicken out of anything dear! Fine. Let's go!"

 **A/N: sorry to leave it there. I promised an update today but this chapter was much longer than I anticipated and I hhave to go get blood work done at ridiculous o'clock tomorrow so I am calling it a night. Day off tomorrow so promise, part 2 is coming right up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N IMPORTANT ! Guys, I messed up and used Graham twice in this story as 2 separate characters. Thanks to sarconista for pointing that out. So.. I have re-worded the last chapter if you'd like to go back and read it otherwise this will be extremely confusing! ? sorry.. So I said I might tell something. Well I just want for a scan and I am pregnant! I have the perfect excuse for my scatter-brain! Hope you enjoy this and PLEASE PLEASE re read over last chapter. Graham is Regina's colleague. August is Emma's friend!**

The women got in Emma's private car and Regina gave the driver the address of their next destination. He looked pretty pissed about having to work so late into the night with no hope of finishing any time soon. Emma could usually handle her drink pretty well but her tongue was loose this evening. She sat close to the brunette in the back of the car making their thighes touch. "We need a code or something for if things get uncomfortable."

Regina looked at her with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean?"

"Like, a word or something we can say in a sentence of some creep is being a jerk and one of us has to make up some excuse to leave."

"Oh! That's a good idea but I'm pretty drunk. I'm not sure I'd be able to remember a code word. It would need to be something simple like, apple."

Emma laughed. "Apple? Okay sure. That's pretty inconspicuous and easy enough to work into a sentence. I could say, Regina, Is that your perfume? It smells like apples."

Regina laughed. "Yes! Or I could say, do the serve apple martini's here?"

"Exactly." Emma high-fived Regina. The brunette continued.

"But what if we want to leave with the person? Maybe we should have a code word for that too."

Emma nodded. "You're right. How about coffee? I know it's kinda obvious but my creativity is done for the day!"

"Coffee is perfect!"

The car pulled up outside a rather chic looking club. There were two bulging security guards on either side of the door and some poser looking women trying to talk their way inside. Regina was feeling nervous. She'd heard about this place through one of her on screen colleagues and she was pretty sure she would bump into a handful of people she knew inside. She knew nobody would have the gall to call her out or judge her as their own presence at the club spoke volumes, but she was still reluctant for anyone to know about her personal relationship and didn't want any more rumors about the stage of her and Robin's marriage.

"You ok?" Emma asked noticing how quiet Regina was.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Shall we go inside?"

Emma nodded and they got out of the car. She followed Regina to the door and looked nervously at the bouncers. They were glaring at her as though she was a disease that needed to be stamped out. One of the bouncers recognised Regina and smiled. "They're good to go." He said to the other guy stood next to him who reluctantly unclipped the rope and let the two women pass. Once inside, they were faced with a reception desk and a woman dressed head to toe in red handed them some confidentiality forms to read through and sign.

"These forms are confidential. You can use a pseudonym but it will be contractually binding and we will be able to trace it back to you if confidentiality is broken." The woman in red explained sternly.

Regina looked over the forms and saw it was pretty basic stuff. She signed her pseudonym Wanda Rinstar and showed Emma who shared a giggle. Emma decided to try out her own pseudonym, Helova Knight. She showed Regina. "What do you think?"

Regina laughed until tears pricked at her eyes. "It sure is!"

The woman in red pushed open two large mahogany doors after retrieving their forms and smiled broadly. "Welcome to Passion. Have a wonderful experience."

Regina and Emma walked through the double doors and gasped. This place was decadent to say the least. The walls were all painted a deep crimson and there were various nooks and cranny's with private seating areas and curtains drawn for even more privacy. There was a dimly lit dancefloor where a few couples were dancing, another more open seating area with larger tables and a small but well stocked bar.

"Okay, this is definately not what I was expecting. It's actually pretty low key and I haven't seen a single stripper pole yet!" Emma commented to which Regina rolled her eyes.

"I told you it wasn't that kind of place and yet you doubted me!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hey, there is still time! We don't know what's behind those curtains. Could be a gigantic scary rocking horse behind curtain number one!"

"A what?" Regina gasped.

"A big, oh never mind! Wanna grab another beer?"

"What the hell."

They sat on a couple of bar stools and started chatting again as Emma glanced around the room. "So, see anyone that catches your eye?"

Regina looked around and shrugged. "Not really, no. I'm terrible at this. What about you?"

"Maybe. Not sure yet."

"Maybe? What's that supposed to mean?" Regina felt an unease once again.

Emma grinned. "It means maybe! I'm not in any rush and to be honest, I'll be happy if you get your kicks tonight. I'm actually relishing being single for the first time in 4 years!"

The brunette tilted her head. "Okay, don't tell me. I'll get it out of you before the night is through." Regina turned her head and caught a glimpse of a man approaching them.

"I couldn't help but notice you from across the dancefloor. Can I buy you a drink?" He offered Regina. She turned to look at him and plastered on a fake smile.

"Then I'm sure you noticed I already have a drink, thank you." She didn't mean it to come out so harsh but she was used to shooting people down after years of practise.

"Then maybe a dance?" The mysterious man insisted.

Emma kneed her gently and Regina took the hint. "Sure. Why not." She allowed the guy to lead her away and glared at Emma with disdain. The blonde laughed and took a swig of her beer. She turned herself around on the bar stool to keep a watchful eye on her friend, or at least, that's what she told herself. Someone sat beside her and she carried on swigging her beer and staying directly ahead.

"She's got you under her spell too?" A familiar voice stated.

Emma looked at the guy who had sat down and was shocked to realise it was no other than Regina's co-star Graham Humbert. She choked on her beer and the charming man laughed and offered her a paper napkin. "Thanks, sorry you just caught me off guard."

"It's fine. I suppose I tend to have that effect on women. I'm Graham by the way, and I believe you are Emma Swan, am I right?"

Emma nodded and it took her brain a few moments to realise why he must know who she was. Obviously he kept up to date with Regina's social media accounts. "I'm not into her. We are friends. She's helping me with some contact negotiations." She had no idea why she felt the need to justify herself to him.

He grinned. "Good job you're a singer and not an actress! I must say, I'm surprised to see her out at all. She's usually such a good little wife although I can't see why. Robin is nothing more than a social climber and fame whore. She deserves better than that."

Emma looked at him with a furrowed brow. "So what's your angle here? Is this how you usually come on to women because leading with declarations of love for their friend usually doesn't bode well."

Graham laughed. "Sorry, that's not what I'm doing, no. But I will admit you are very attractive and if I had the balls to get between whatever this is," he gestured between herself and the brunette dancing with the random stranger, "..I would, but she's made it crystal clear to me many a time that she simply isn't interested and I have enough sense to see that hitting on you would be a waste of time."

Emma laughed and clinked her bottle against Graham's. "Smart dude!"

Regina had seen Graham approach Emma and she felt panicked. She knew what he was like and that he could charm the pants off of most women. She watched as they chatted and laughed together and began getting annoyed. It was irrational and unlike her to act like this. She assumed it was because in her mind, Graham was her back up and even though she didn't want to sleep with him, she certainly didn't want him and Emma to either. She saw they were both staring at her and she impulsively kissed the guy she was dancing with. It was petty and stupid and the complete opposite of what she wanted to do. She regretted it instantly as the guy took it as a cue to allow his hands to roam up and down her ass and tried to snake one under her skirt. She grabbed his hands forcefully and broke their contact. "Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." She shuffled away as quickly as she could and was surprised to see Emma running after her.

"Hey, you okay? Looks like things were going pretty well with that guy."

Regina splashed cold water on her face. "Just splendid. How's Graham? You two seem to have hit it off wonderfully." It sounded harsher than she'd intended and Emma seemed to sense the iciness in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean Regina? If you wanna hook up with Graham I'm pretty sure he's just waiting for the green light." Emma was annoyed and the alcohol had already impaired her ability to censor herself. Regina was just plain rude to her and acting like a petulant child.

Regina winced realising how bad it must have sounded. "Emma, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I think it's the alcohol." She paused and grabbed onto Emma's shoulders. "I do not have any interest in Graham whatsoever and if you want to persue that avenue then I support that. Just, be careful."

Emma looked deep into sincere chocolate eyes. There was something else. That wasn't the way someone reacted if they had no interest in someone. "I don't get it Regina. You stick your tongue down that dude's throat then run off to the bathroom and berate me for talking to your friend. I thought we were having a good time?"

"We are! That was a mistake. I don't know what got into me, I just thought what the hell but I instantly regretted it. Sorry. I was angry at myself for being impulsive, not you." Regina smiled apologetically. Emma relaxed a little. She could see Regina really hadn't meant to snap at her and she figured the alcohol was messing with them.

"So what do you wanna do?"

Regina thought for a second. "Well, let's go and have a drink with Graham and I should probably tell that guy.. I didn't even get his name.. that I'm not interested. Then let's just see where the night takes us. I'm not ready to leave just yet, are you?"

"If you're sure."

"I am."

They walked back outside and took up a table calling Graham over. The guy Regina had kissed earlier was already hanging around a much younger woman with peroxide blonde hair and a skintight dress. Regina laughed and cocked an eyebrow at Emma. "So much for letting him down gently!"

"What a douche! He had the hottest woman in the room and had the nerve to go chase Barbie as soon as you turned your back!" Emma didn't realise what she'd said but Graham and Regina did.

Graham cleared his throat. "So Regina, have you had the script through for next week's shoot?"

Regina nodded. "I have." She looked at Emma and then back to Graham. "Can we stay off the topic of work tonight?"

Graham smiled. "Sure. Sorry. Anyone fancy a game of pool? There's a table just around the other side of the bar."

Emma whooped. "Bring it on! What are the stakes?"

Graham and Regina looked at each other and laughed. "No stakes dear. Just good old fashioned fun."

Emma groaned. "Ok fine! But I know it's only cos' you know you're both gonna get your pampered asses whipped."

They headed off to the pool table and a group of women stood off to the side watching. Emma assumed they were watching Graham and rolled her eyes and whispered to Regina. "Looks like someone's got a cheering team." Regina laughed.

"As always!"

Emma flipped a coin while Graham racked them up. "Call it."

"Tails."

"It's heads. My break." Emma lined up her shot and pounded the balls sending them flying in all directions. She sunk two in one go then lined up her second shot. Regina couldn't help but notice the blonde's figure as she bent over the table. Her eyes travelled over the cute little ass in tight leather and she blushed when she realised she had just blatantly checked the woman out. What was wrong with her tonight? Emma missed the next shot and Graham took his chance. She came and stood a bit closer to where Regina was sat and asked, "How do you rate your chances with me?"

Regina's mouth fell open. "What?" Did Emma realise she had just checked her out?

"Well it's obvious I'm gonna beat his ass. Winner stays on. So you think you can take me?"

Regina gulped and composed herself. Emma was talking about pool. She felt a bit silly for thinking otherwise. She decided to have a bit of verbal fun with the woman. No harm right? "I could totally take you. I think my chances are looking pretty good from where I'm sitting." It was flirty and she knew it. There was something inside her itching to rile Emma up.

Emma smirked. "Hmm, you talk a good game but actions speak louder than words."

"Says the lyricist!"

Emma laughed as she walked back to the table. She lined up another shot and sank another ball making Graham groan. One of the girls walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. Emma pocketed another two balls and lined up her shot for the eight ball. She called over to Regina. "Sometimes words just don't cut it." She potted the eight and Graham chucked his cue on the table.

"You're up Regina. I'm out! Tracey here wants to help me recover my ego so I'll leave you to it! Have fun!" Graham dismissed himself with one of the girls in tow.

As Emma racked up a woman approached her. "You're pretty good with a stick. What else are you good at?" Emma blushed. She might have used that line once or twice in the past and she admired the woman's courage. She looked up and saw a rather attractive Asian woman. She looked over at Regina and saw she was also talking to some guy so she thought there was no harm, plus she hadn't flirted with a woman for a very long time.

"Sticks, licks, tricks and kicks. Depends what I'm in the mood for."

The woman smiled seductively. "I can believe that. Want a shot of something?"

Emma noticed Regina was now alone again and approaching the table. "Yeah sure. Maybe after this game?"

The woman nodded and walked off to take a seat a short distance away. Regina chalked up her cue and smiled at Emma. "Everything okay?"

"Yup! Wanna break? I want to give you a chance."

Regina laughed throatily. "Ooh, them be fighting words Miss Swan! Toss it. I call heads."

Emma tossed the coin and let it land in the middle of the table. She winked. "Good call."

Regina lined up her shot and sank three balls on the break. Emma's eyebrows shot up and she whistled. The brunette ambled around the table with a swagger in her step. She bent over the table in front of Emma, quite aware of the fact her skirt was probably showing off more than necessary. In her huskiest voice she asked, "still think you can take me?"

Emma backed up and steadied herself with the cue. Her knees were weak and she could have sworn Regina was deliberately putting on a show for her. She watched as the brunette potted another three balls in quick succession and stole a quick glance behind her at the woman who had approached her earlier. She grinned and called out, "That shot sounds pretty good right about now!"

Regina pouted as she overheard what Emma had said and lost her concentration causing the cue ball to jump off the table. She scowled at Emma and stood back to let her take her shot. She watched as Emma caught up to her and she stole a few glances at the Asian woman who was waiting patiently to the side with a couple of drinks. She was cute but not good enough for Emma. Emma deserved someone much hotter. Was she even had type? What was Emma's type? Why did Regina even care?

Emma missed the last shot and turned to meet the Asian girl. Regina watched as her friend linked her elbow with the woman's and downed the shot then kissed her. She was stunned. It was hot but so so wrong! Regina stood there open mouthed and feeling a million things she didn't understand. Rage, jealousy and desire bubbled inside her and she walked off before any of it could manifest in front of Emma. She went to the bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle. Too much alcohol had let her emotions get the better of her this evening. Too many mixed drinks and signals. Could she really be having some feelings other than platonic ones for the blonde? There was a knock on the door.

"Regina, are you in here? Are you ok?"

Regina flushed the toilet even though she hadn't used it and decided to put her acting skills to good use. She came out and pushed past Emma. "Excellent! I just had to pee so badly I couldn't concentrate on my shot and rather than let you win the game, I thought I'd have a little break while you were _occupied_." She smiled a million watt smile and dried her hands. "Shall we go and finish what we started?"

Emma saw a little vein pulsing in the side of Regina's temple and she groaned. It was obvious now what she had to do. It was painfully clear her last move was a huge error of judgement. She took Regina's hands in her own and stood face to face looking down at their joined hands. "How am I supposed to finish a game that I didn't even know I was playing?"

Regina blushed and looked everywhere but at Emma. "I don't know what you're talking about Emma. I've never been good at riddles."

Emma took a deal breath and looked up. "I think... and I could be wrong and if I am then I'm screwed. I think you want to order some coffee." She closed the distance between their lips and gently kissed her. It was slow and tentative at first as she waited for the brunette to push her away or hit her. Regina's lips parted in a gasp and Emma traced a tongue along her bottom lip seeking permission. It was granted and they pulled each other closer, melting into the kiss. It felt like hours but in reality it was only seconds before Regina pulled away with a startled look on her face. Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry. I thought... shit I fucked up again  
I'm so sorry. See this is why don't have female friends other than Ruby because I always end up..."

She was cut off by Regina's lips smashing back into her own.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry for the long wait on this. I got so unbelievably blocked but I think I'm over the worst of it now. Will try to post again asap. Thanks for reading, reviewing and following! I'm so awed by the love for this story! Thanks lovelies. X**

They broke the kiss and looked expectantly at one another, neither wanting to talk first. Emma knew she was done for. That kiss was magical. Better than she'd ever dreamt. She wanted to kiss her again but they were still stood in the bathroom of the club and she wanted more than that for the spectacular woman. "Do you want to go back and finish that game of pool?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I think I've had enough of this place." She didn't know what else to say or what it was that she wanted to do right now. The kiss surprised her. She surprised herself by returning it. She hadn't wanted Emma to ruin the moment by fretting over whether or not she had made the right move and the kiss was impulsive on her part but felt right. Right about now, she was too drunk to fully realise the implications. She just wanted to ignore it and put it down to a drunken fling but her core was alight. She bit her bottom lip and stole a quick glance up at the blonde. "You're a really great kisser."

Emma blushed hard and laughed. "So are you. Come on, let's get out of this place. I'm pretty hungry."

Regina nodded and followed Emma out of the bathroom then out of the club. She was still very confused but also quite curious about that kiss. Once they were in the car, she sat silently watching the blonde out the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped a beat when Emma casually took her hand in her own and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. She'd never considered that she could be attracted to women. The thought had never crossed her mind once in her life and yet she was definately feeling something for Emma. Maybe it was just the alcohol but right now she didn't care. It was the most physical contact she had had with some one in a long time and she was not against kissing the woman again. She leant in and tentatively placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. Emma smiled sweetly as the car pulled to a halt outside a fast food joint.

Once inside the restaurant under the bright, fluorescent lighting, Regina began to sober up almost immediately. She felt quite uncomfortable and confused regarding their friendship. Had Emma had a crush on her this whole time and she hadn't realised? Had she somehow come across as interested in the blonde? She wanted a friend, not a fling and she was angry at herself for letting her sexual frustration jeopardize their friendship.

Emma was looking at the overhead menu oblivious to what was going through Regina's mind. "I think I'm gonna get the bacon double cheese burger. What are you in the mood for?"

"This was a mistake Emma." Regina blurted out.

"What? We can go get pizza if you prefer." Emma spoke realising as soon as the words left her mouth that their food choice was not the mistake Regina was referring to as an eyebrow was quirked in her direction. "Oh. Yeah, sorry. It's fine let's just forget about it. Pretend it never happened."

"I am really sorry Emma. I've had a wonderful evening. I think we both just had a little too much to drink and boundaries were crossed that shouldn't have been. I'm not that type of woman, I hope you know that. I don't... kiss..." Regina felt awful considering what Emma had confided in her previously about straight women coming on to her for kicks. She really hoped this hadn't out their friendship at risk.

"You don't need to apologise. I kissed you. I shouldn't have, I just thought.. well, it doesn't matter what I thought. I was wrong so I'm sorry for putting you in an awkward position. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I totally get that."

Regina shook her head. "Emma, of course I want to be friends. It was just a kiss and I returned it. Three times. I just don't want you to think I make a habit of doing that. I don't know what came over me. It was a great night and you are great company, and an amazing kisser. It's just I'm not..."

"You're not attracted to me." Emma cut in.

Regina sighed. "I'm not gay."

Emma nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's cool. I get it. Let me drop you back and we can call it a night."

Regina sighed internally. She knew she had just hurt Emma and she regretted saying anything. She should have just waited until tomorrow and claimed that she was too drunk to remember anything. This was awful. She walked over and hugged the blonde. "Please dont disappear on me. I really love our friendship and I don't want this to be awkward."

Emma returned the hug. "Dude, it's cool. I'm not going anywhere. Come on. I'll take you home." The food was forgotten as they left the restaurant. Emma was disappointed but still drunk enough for the reality not to have hit her completely. The fact she'd kissed Regina Mills was in itself amazing and that the woman was worried about losing her friendship warmed her heart. She remembered what she'd told herself a few days ago. Better having her as a friend than not having her at all.

...

Emma woke up cringing as the memories of the previous night caught up to her. She had done this before. The amount of female friendships she'd ruined with a silly unrequited crush was phenomenal. She cursed herself for doing it to the one person who really, really mattered to her. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and wasn't surprised to see three messages from Regina. She prepared herself for the back lash and clicked open the first message.

 **R: Just wanted to say thank you again for an amazing evening. X**

 **R: I imagine you are still sleeping. Is your head as bad as mine? X**

 **R: Let me know if you want to do something when you're up. I make a pretty mean lasagne which has been known to cure even the most persistent of hangovers. Xx**

Emma grinned. That was not what she was expecting at all. An invitation for dinner and zero reference to their faux pas. Her stomach growledin response to the message and she typed back.

 **E: Just woke up. Gonna need coffee and aspirin. Lasagne that cures hangovers? That sounds like my kind of deal. What time should I come over? Want me to bring anything? X**

She waited with bated breath for the response and put the kettle on to boil to distract herself. Her phone pinged again.

 **R: Let's say around 5. I like to eat early when I can. Just bring yourself and whatever you feel like drinking. X**

It was only midday and Emma wondered what she could do with herself for the rest of the day. She should really get in touch with that entertainment lawyer and have them look over the contract. The kettle boiled and she emptied the contents of one of the instant coffee sachets into the small hotel mug. She'd definately missed breakfast and there was no way she could go until 5 before getting something in her stomach. Her thoughts turned to the burger she didn't get to eat last night and decided it was worth getting dressed for.

...

Regina had woken up bright and early with a more of a moral hangover than an actual hangover. She could get that kiss out of her mind. Emma's lips were so soft and her tongue moved perfectly against her own. Each time she tried to push the image from her mind, it came back stronger and made her tingle. She had never had a kiss like it. She justified to herself that it must have just been down to the newness of kissing a woman. It was titillating and didn't necessarily mean that she had sexual feelings towards the blonde. She tried to imagine kissing another woman, maybe one of her co-stars. The thought made her cringe. It was even worse than having to kiss Graham on screen and she was adamant that she certainly wasn't attracted to other women. But the thought of Emma's lips against her own again excited her. She blushed even thinking about such a thing. Last night had been one of those mistakes that can happen when one gets too close to another person after a lack of intimacy for such a long time. It wouldn't happen again and tonight she wanted to prove to Emma that they could be friends without things being awkward.

She was pleased that Emma had accepted the invitation but now she was panicking about having the woman alone in her apartment. She didn't trust herself not to dig deeper into this curiousity of hers and she did not want to ruin such a beautiful friendship. Emma Swan had only been in her life for a short time in reality, but she was the closest friend she'd had in years. She had an idea and hoped it was a good one.

...

The doorbell rang and Regina went to answer it expectantly. She opened the door grinning her Oscar winning smile and ushered the guest in. "So glad you could make it! Come on in!"

"Thanks for inviting me. I must say, I was a little surprised to hear from you. I thought you'd be spending your week off in L.A. with Robin."

Regina smiled politely and handed a glass of wine to her guest. "Well Mal, I have been meaning to arrange something with you for quite a while now. I mean, we've been working together for so many years and yet, we hardly know anything about each other. I thought it was time to change that." She clinked glasses with her blonde co-star and hoped things would be less awkward as the evening progressed. She never had guests at her home and she never made much effort with other women on screen but Mal had always seemed like someone she could hang out with although she was a little cool and aloof at times. She hoped Emma would be happy to meet some other people in New York too.

"So how are you? Have you been doing anything exciting lately?" Regina asked trying to build some ease and lessen the tension.

"Not particularly, other than my divorce. I'm sure you've heard the rumors already." Mal commented dryly.

Regina winced. "I had heard something but I'm not one for believing gossip. Looks like we have something in common."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Does that have anything to do with Zelena Ozz?"

Regina laughed. "Well, Robin and I have an arrangement however, it hasn't really been much of an advantage on my part. It's so hard to keep things alive when you see each other once or twice a year."

Mal nodded. "This is the price of fame my sweet. And those arrangements never work out. Somebody always gets the harder end of the bargain and it's usually us women, wouldn't you say?"

"Agreed. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about this who understands." The doorbell rang again. "I have invited a friend over also. You may have heard of her. Emma Swan. She's a singer songwriter and is just getting her bearings here. I've taken her under my wing I suppose."

Mal grinned. "I have heard of her, yes. It's nice to do something low key for a change. Just is girls."

Regina opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw the blonde standing there with a huge plastic bag rattling it's contents. "Hi!"

"Hi." Emma grinned back and they both fumbled to give each other an awkward half-hug. Mal watched curiously. She had no idea why Regina was trying to make friends suddenly but the tension between these two women was sure to be entertaining enough for the evening and she honestly had nothing better to do.  
"I brought red and white because I wasn't sure what you preferred and I got soda in case you were too.." She trailed off for a second as she realised Mal Dragone, Regina's co-star was perched on a stool in the woman's kitchen staring preditorially at her. "..hungover. Hi."

Regina took the bottles and placed them down on the countertop. "Emma, this is Mal, Mal, Emma. Would you like a glass of white?"

Emma awkwardly shook the woman's hand and felt quite embarrassed as images of certain fanfiction's she had read shipping Regina's character, Ashra, with Mal's character, Gwendall. It was called GwenAsh in the community and it was fem slash and extremely graphic. All those guilty pervy feelings she'd felt when she first met Regina came swarming back to her now and she was sure she was blushing profusely. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm erm, I'm a huge fan."

Regina stood back and watched feeling mixed emotions. She wasn't expecting Emma to act like a giddy school girl around her co-star and a part of her was quite annoyed that Mal had caused her to stutter and blush.

"Oh, no need to flatter me my sweet. We're just three talented ladies having some drinks and.." She sniffed the air sensually, "...lasagne is it Regina? Trying to fatten me up so I don't fit into that blue body suit next week?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You have a rocking body and I've seen you eating the donuts at the onset buffet between takes."

Mal laughed. "Well luckily, I have an excellent metabolism. I can pretty much eat whatever I like and simply cannot gain weight."

Regina laughed. "See, those kind of comments are what leads to the rumors that you are a bitch."

"I thought you didn't listen to rumors."

"I still hear things."

Emma wasn't sure what was going on. They were either really good friends or had a very strange way of interacting with each other. She didn't particularly like it and she was starting to get the feeling that Mal was only here to act as a buffer for the evening so Emma didn't do anything stupid again.

"Yes well then I suppose if the rumors are to be believed, we must have that as a common trait." Mal knew her reputation on set was not Miss Congeniality but then again, neither was Regina's. She'd often wondered if they'd get along.

Regina laughed and filled Mal and Emma's glasses again. "Touche. I guess I am a bit of a bitch on set too. I just don't stand for other people's crap. Emma, take a seat dear." She patted the stool next to her and Emma sat silently in the middle of the two women in a triangle formation.

Mal grinned. "Hmm, I'm regretting us not getting to know each other sooner Regina. Maybe the GwenAsh shippers got something right."

"The what?" Regina scowled. She had no idea what Mal had just said. Emma was the color of the merlot currently sat on the counter top and Mal laughed.

"Emma knows what I'm talking about, maybe she should explain it!"

Regina looked at Emma waiting to be let in on the secret. Emma shook her head. "I don't know what..."

Mal cut in. "And I don't believe you! There's no shame in it Emma. I've read a few myself and I have to admit, some of them are quite sexy, if you're into that kind of thing."

Emma couldn't hide the grin sneaking over her face now. The thought of Mal reading a femslash about herself and finding it sexy was pretty amusing. "Okay, fine! I may have googled it when the first Recoil movie aired. There was a lot of subtext open to interpretation and I was sure Ashra and Gwendall were gonna hook up." She felt relieved admitting it out loud and took a massive swig of her wine. She felt better knowing that Regina had no idea what they were referring to and that she obviously hadn't invited Mal over to rub something in her face. 'Thanks dude!' She thought to herself. Now she had the image of Regina rubbing something in Mal's face in her mind.

Regina's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "You thought our characters were gay?"

"Well, technically yes. I mean you were an alien so it would be more complicated than that but not just me. I mean, there's a while community out there dedicated to writing fanfiction about the two of you. How do you not know that?"

Regina was stunned. "But, Ashra has a love interest. Why would people think she was interested in Gwendall, no offence Mal!"

"None taken but have you seriously never considered our lines and screen time? When I got the script, I was sure that's where things were heading." Mal was quite amused. She had dabbled in her past and openly lived with another woman for 6 years before her most recent flop of a marriage. She could tell Emma was also no stranger to the feminine allure.

Regina thought about it and honestly couldn't recall any overtly gay scene between them. Mal sighed and continued, quoting some of her own lines from the movie.

"We may be from different worlds but we are the same. We feel the same emotions, experience the same pleasure..."

Regina laughed. "That was like a friend thing. When Gwendall wanted to stop the fighting between them."

Emma grinned remembering that scene. Gwendall had placed a hand over Ashra's heart and laced their fingers together. It was pretty gay.

"The fight scenes when Ashra says, _I will come for you Gwendall and you will.._ "

Regina said her line. "You will not know whether to laugh or cry when I am finished with you. Ohh. Okay, that is a little subtexty."

"And all the scenes where Gwendall tries to convince Ashra that Davenport isn't good enough for her." Emma chimed in. This was awesome. She couldn't believe she was getting the opportunity to talk about this with the actual stars of the show.

"Wow! Honestly, I'd never thought about it before. I thought it was a beautiful tale of them learning to accept each other and going from enemies to friends. Now I think about it, if either of us had been male, those are the usual hooks that would signify sexual chemistry. Wow!" Regina was baffled that she'd managed to completely miss that before. She prided herself in knowing the back story and the motivations of her characters but she'd not picked up on the undertones. "Why would they write it like that if they didn't intend to persue the storyline?"

Emma laughed. "Queer baiting. Don't get me wrong. I love the movies but the writers seriously need to get a grip."

Mal quirked an eyebrow. "I genuinely took the part because I thought that's where they were going. In the end, I think there was some backlash and they scrapped the storyline in favor of Davenport. That's why I play it bitchier now. They're chicken shit of doing anything that will alienate the majority audience."

Regina nodded realising that she'd had kept her eyes closed about so much for so long. She never really understood the Ashra Davenport connection. It had seemed to come from nowhere and she was quite upset now that a genuine lead up could clearly be seen between her and Mal's character but it was ignored because of societal norms.

"So would you be against playing a lesbian alien? Would you have taken the part of you'd realised earlier on?" Mal asked with a grin.

Regina thought about it. "No. I wouldn't have been against it at all. I think the connection was a beautiful one. I just assumed it was a friendship because that's what we are conditioned to believe. Would you have been against it?"

Mal laughed. "Not at all. I was hoping for a box office hit with a major lgbtq storyline, not being sidelined to best friend."

Emma looked at Mal now with a sadness in her eyes. Oh how the woman had just summed up the story of her life.

Regina had a sudden realisation and it panicked her. "I'm going to.. I need to get the food out of the.. uhm."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Firstly, I am so sorry for the long wait on updates. Have had the worst case of writer's block and am trying my best to push through it. Secondly, THANK YOU to everyone who is following and reviewing this! I'm always so surprised by and grateful for your support and love. Xxx**

Regina stood in the kitchen staring at the oven. Why was she being so closed minded? She really liked Emma and had enjoyed their kiss. She couldn't stop thinking about it but her own inner prejudice was blocking her. She was more concerned with what other people would think than how she would feel. It had felt so right being with Emma last night and since their very first meeting they'd just clicked. She was a very attractive woman and there was no way she would be questioning her attraction to her if she were man. They had chemistry together and Regina felt she had truly messed things up. She was ready to go back out to the lounge and apologise to the woman properly when she heard giggling. She opened the door and saw Mal and Emma sat closely having a giggle about something on Mal's phone. "Care to share the joke?" Regina drawled.

Mal and Emma blushed like naughty school girls being caught out doing something they shouldn't. "It's just some fan art. You probably won't like it."

Regina raised an eyebrow and snatched the phone from Mal. She stared at the image of herself super-imposed onto the body of a rather naked woman and whipping another woman's ass with Mal's head stuck on. She blushed. "Well that's... creative and completely inaccurate. My tits are nowhere near as perky as that! My God do people really have time to spare to do this?"

Mal and Emma laughed at Regina's surprising reaction. Mal had thought Regina would hit the roof as she came across as rather prissy at work and her no nudity clause was renowned in the industry for being iron clad. "Our fandom are nothing if not creative. But you're wrong. Your tits are better, aren't they Emma."

Emma blushed and stammered. "Uhm well yeah, of course.. not that I've been looking or erm.."

Mal laughed at Emma stumbling over her words and the blush on Regina's cheeks. It was quite obvious to her that she was in the middle of something here and that she had been invited to play the middle man so to speak. It was a little annoying if she was honest as Emma was quite an attractive young woman and Mal had taken a shine to her. She could see how Regina was struggling with her sexuality and that whatever she was feeling for Emma was something that made her uncomfortable. She wondered if maybe her job here was to seduce Emma away rather than act as council. Either way, she was leaving here tonight with at least the blonde's phone number.

"Emma honey, your gay is showing." She followed the statement with a little wink. "Regina darling, I have to ask, what were your intentions bringing two attractive bisexual women to your home, hmm?"

Regina laughed. "Mal, I honestly didn't remember that little fact about you. I just thought we might all get along. No ulterior motive."

Mal sipped her wine with a sparkle in her eye. "So you wouldn't mind if I asked Emma for her phone number?" She looked straight over at Emma to gauge her reaction.

Emma looked a mixture of embarrassed and offended. She looked away from Mal and at Regina who was looking equally torn. Regina spoke. "Shouldn't you be asking Emma that question?" It sounded jagged even to herself.

Mal laughed as she looked between the pair. "I just wanted to check if I had any competition."

Emma was angry that Mal was acting as if she wasn't there and she was just a piece of meat for the stars to pick from. She was about to say something biting when Regina slammed down her glass and spoke again.

"The food is ready. Please excuse me." She was fuming. This isn't what she'd expected at all. She didn't invite Mal here to hit on her friend. She liked Emma so much already and now she felt as though she'd shot herself in the foot. She switch off the oven and took out the steaming hot food, burning her finger in the process. "Shit!" She squealed just as Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need some... hey are you ok?" Emma ran over to the brunette and grabbed her hand to inspect the burn and turned on the cold water faucet.

"I'm fine. I just caught myself as I put the dish down on the side." Regina tried to protest but Emma held her hand under the cold running water.

"It doesn't look too bad but better to keep it cool for a few minutes."

Regina sighed and smiled across at the blonde taking care of her. It was sweet. "Emma, I'm fine."

Emma caught her eye. "Really? Cos' you kinda shot out of there with a face like thunder."

Regina's eyes widened. "I just didn't want the food to burn."

Emma looked upset again. She dropped Regina's hand and turned off the tap. The brunette went to grab the hand back and they both said each other's name in unison.

"Regina..." "Emma, I.."

Regina nodded for Emma to continue.

"Look, I don't want this to be weird. I don't need you to palm me off on your friend just because of last night. Like I said before, I'm not looking to get involved with anyone new and honestly, I'm a bit offended that you'd think I was that shallow of a person."

Regina shook her head wildly. "Oh Emma, that's not what I had planned at all. I didn't invite her here for you." She smiled awkwardly.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows together. Regina continued.

"I mean, I guess I panicked after I invited you over. I didn't think it was a good idea for me to be alone with you." Regina looked down clearly trying to hide the blush on her face.

Emma snorted. "Fuck, Regina! I said I was sorry about last night. Do you honestly think I have zero self control? What? You thought I'd just turn up here and pounce on you like some douche?"

Regina sucked her lip into her mouth. Clearly she wasn't articulating herself very well. "That is not what I meant to imply." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her own hair. "I'm the douche, Emma. I didn't want to mess you around and I honestly don't trust myself not to kiss you again. I thought if Mal was here it would be more of a girls night and I could control myself around you. I had no idea she was going to come on to you!"

Emma looked into chocolate eyes hopefully. A grin pulled at her lips. "Are you crushing on me?"

Regina rolled her eyes again softly and grinned back. "Yes. I am crushing on you Emma! Your kiss certainly made an impression that's quite hard to forget." She turned to busy herself with cutting up the lasagne.

Emma felt giddy. If this had been any other straight woman playing with her emotions like this she'd have called her out and given her a piece of her mind, but the fact Regina had started that whole speech with a declaration of how she didn't want to mess her around made her feel hopeful. Regina wasn't declaring love for her or even that she wanted a relationship with her. She had simply acknowledged the fact that she was attracted to her and wanted to kiss her again.

"So what if I told you I just gave Mal my number?"

Regina shot her head around with wide eyes. "I'd tell you that you're well within your rights to give your number to whoever you wish." She turned back to the dish.

Emma bit her lip. "I didn't."

"I know you didn't." Regina smirked down at the food.

"What makes you so sure?" Emma asked staring a hole in her back.

"Because you literally just this second told me you aren't looking to get involved with anyone new." Regina tilted her head, still looking at the countertop.

Emma stepped closer to the woman and placed a hand on the counter top. "What if that wasn't exactly true?"

Regina froze, feeling a shiver up her spine. "I think you don't know exactly what you want."

"And what if I put my arms around your waist and told you I wanted to kiss you?"

Regina felt her pulse quicken as Emma snaked one arm around her waist. She turned her head slightly against her shoulder. "Then why haven't you?" She swallowed hard as Emma's lips came closer to her own. She turned into the kiss, her backside pressing firmly against the counter top, one hand steadied herself and the other tangled in blonde locks. Sober, the kiss was more intoxicating than the previous night. Her whole body was electrified from Emma's light touches and exploring tongue.

"Oh, such a shame. I had hoped we could have a bit more banter before you two hooked up." Mal interrupted their kiss.

Regina blushed. "Sorry Mal." She cleared her throat. "Who's hungry? I know I am."

Emma pushed herself off the woman and grabbed a plate. She was buzzing from the kiss but they had company and thankfully so. If Mal hadn't interrupted, she was quite certain things would have progressed beyond kissing with the other woman forgotten in the lounge. "I'm starving! So this is the famous lasagne that can cure hangovers?"

Regina beamed. "Indeed! Bon apetite ladies!"

Mal tucked into her generous portion making satisfied sounds. "I'm impressed Regina. Not only can you cook, but you have excellent taste in women." She winked at Emma with a genuine smile. Emma blushed. She wasn't sure what that kiss had meant and she was more than happy to ignore it if that's what Regina wanted.

Regina quirked an eyebrow at Mal as a warning but smiled and simply said, "thank you dear. So, where are you planning to live once the divorce is finalized?" She wanted to change the subject to something she could deal with.

"Oh, probably here. I do love New York. How about you?" Mal added. She seemed genuinely curious and less on edge than she had been at the beginning of the evening.

"Well, this is my place so I'm staying put. Robin has only ever been here twice so it's hardly overrun with his stuff." She looked around trying to shrug it off but clearly she was saddened. Mal's eyes softened. Her and Regina may have reputations for being strong divas but they were both no stranger to lonely nights and feelings of rejection.

"I'm really glad you invited me here tonight Regina. We should do this on a more regular basis, schedules permitting of course."

Regina smiled. "I'm glad you came too Mal and yes, I'd love that." They shared a moment and the brunette looked over at Emma. "So did you talk to a lawyer about the contract?"

"I did, actually!" Emma was proud of herself for having gotten off her ass and achieved something other than get dressed that day. "I'm meeting him tomorrow to go over everything."

Mal grinned. "I hear you may be getting into bed with Mr. Gold. He has a bit of a bad rep but he's very good at what he does so I wouldn't be too worried."

Emma laughed. "Does everyone in New York know each other?"

Regina and Mal laughed. "Only the people who matter!"

Mal added, "I may have started out as a young singer many, many moons ago. Gold and I had a short run together before we both came to our senses and realised I was an awful singer!"

Regina's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I never knew that about you! You know I have a PS4 in the lounge and a SingStar. Anyone care for a sing off?"

Emma laughed. She couldn't imagine that Regina owned a games console of any kind let alone a karoke game. Mal laughed too.

"I haven't drunk anywhere near enough for that!"

Regina was already racing into the lounge like an excited kid. "Oh come on! You have an advantage, you've already had a career singing, Emma is, well, she's amazing and I... spend a lot of time on my own trying not to sound like a dying cat!" She'd switched on the game and was plugging microphones in.

Emma and Mal both looked quite unenthusiastic on the outside but they weren't protesting too much. "Fine, Regina. But you my sweet, are up first!"

Regina downed her glass of wine and flicked through to her favorite track.

"Ok, but I'm not a singer and I don't pretend to be otherwise!"

She positioned herself in front of the huge tv screen and began swaying to the music.

 _'One way or another,_  
 _I'm gonna find ya,_  
 _I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya!'_

Mal and Emma cheered and lip synced along with her. She was actually pretty good and Emma was mesmerized by the way her hips were swaying and how she completely hammed it up as if she was on her own private stage.

"Oh she's done this before! Such a liar!" Emma shouted and booed as her near perfect score came up on the screen.

Regina shrugged and took a bow. "I said I'm not a singer, didn't say I couldn't hold a tune. Mal you're up!"

Mal eagerly flipped through the song choices until she came to one she liked. "Prepare to weep my sweets." She began singing with the sweetest most innocent sounding voice that neither Regina nor Emma were expecting. It was almost ethereal in quality and very impressive. The chorus began and the other women swayed together with their arms over their heads mouthing along to the iconic and oh so appropriate lyrics.

 _'It must have been love,_  
 _But it's over now._  
 _It must have been good_ _,_  
 _But I lost it somehow.'_

They cheered when her score came up on screen and were shocked to see tears in her eyes. Clearly the divorce was affecting her more than she was letting on.

"Mal, you have an amazing voice! You shouldn't give that up!" Regina commented and ran a hand along her arm supportively.

"It's not my passion. I've found my path acting and I wouldn't change it for the world. I am excited to hear Emma though." She slyly wiped a tear from her eye and smiled through. Regina was realizing how amazing an actress the woman really was.

Emma took the mic and flicked through the songs. "Hey, how cool would it be if one of my songs got put onto one of these games!"

"I'm sure you'll be inundated with licensing requests soon enough dear." Regina winked filling her glass once more.

Emma began singing and Regina and Mal looked at each other with expressions of sheer joy. Emma's voice was so unique and made the hairs on the back of their necks bristle. The chorus came and she belted it out looking anywhere but at Regina.

 _'You know that I could use somebody_  
 _You know that I could use somebody_  
 _Someone like you.'_

Their impromptu evening carried on with more music, singing and wine. Regina and Emma were slowly getting closer and more touchy feely on the couch as the night progressed and Mal had the sense not to say anything as she could tell it was a very new development. They were quite comfortable in each other's company and it felt as though they'd known each other for years. Emma was sat on one end of the couch, Mal was perched in an oversize armchair, her shoes long since kicked off somewhere in Regina's lounge and her feet tucked up under her. Regina was leaning against Emma with her legs stretched out across the length of the couch and one hand on Emma's thigh. Mal was telling a story about one of her worst on set experiences and they were all laughing heartily when a key turned in the door.

Regina's heart pounded wondering who was trying to get into her apartment at 10 o'clock in the evening. She leant forward clutching the side of the couch unsure whether to grab her phone or the rather heavy figurine from her coffee table. She chose the latter and shot up to her feet prepared to smash the intruders head in. Emma and Mal looked worried too. The door opened and a manly figure appeared, chucking his keys on to the table next to the door.

"Robin?" Regina yelled more confused than relieved.

"Surprise!" He smiled but frowned when he noticed the ornament in Regina's hand and the other women in the room.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?" Regina was still clutching the figurine but now had one hand on her hip and looked quite annoyed.

Emma and Mal straightened themselves up and tried to look anywhere but at the man who had managed to shift the mood of the evening from warm and fun to resentful and worried in the space of 10 seconds.

"Sorry Gina. I should have called first. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't think you'd have... plans. I'll just leave you to it. I'll be in the bedroom." He looked more annoyed than apologetic.

Mal spoke. "It's actually pretty late Regina, I think Emma and I should get going."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I have that meeting in the morning too." She smiled. This was so weird meeting Regina's husband. Ex husband?

"You don't have to go." Regina turned around quickly to speak to the women and then back to her husband. "Can you please go to the guest room, Robin." She wasn't having it. Him turning up out of the blue without even a phone call in advance. This was her home, her sanctuary.

"Oh, sure Regina. No problem." Robin smiled. He looked put out but obeyed and completely ignored the other women in the room before heading off to the guest room.

Regina turned around and put the ornament back on the coffee table. Mal laughed. "I don't know what you thought you were going to do with that puney little thing Regina! Squash a roach, maybe!"

Regina laughed exhasperatedly. "Oh God! I'm sorry Mal. I have no idea why he's here." She was talking to Mal but looking at Emma guiltily. Emma smiled and shook her head to let her know she understood. "I've had such a lovely evening with you both. Can we call it a night? I need to have a serious conversation with someone."

Mal and Emma both nodded in understanding. What a huge mess they were all in!

Mal put her shoes on and Emma grabbed her jacket which was by the door. Regina followed her over and hugged her awkwardly. "I really wish you didn't have to leave right now."

"It's ok Regina. Like I said yesterday, everything is good. We're good." She broke the hug and gave the brunette a genuine smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok? What time do you think the meeting will finish?"

"Ahm, not sure. I'll message you when I'm done."

"Ok. Thanks for everything."

"Thank you! It's been awesome."

Regina hugged her again and turned slightly to press a sneaky kiss on the blondes cheek.

"Emma do you need to share a ride?" Mal called over.

"Sure. Why not."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am sorry. I HATE this update ? and I'm hating the next chapter too. Sorry. It will get better because as we know, SQ is endgame! Gahh. Ok read on and don't kill me!**

Regina opened the guest room door and signalled for Robin to come out to the lounge. "What are you doing here, Robin? The last thing you said to me was that you wanted a divorce."

Robin was looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. Those eyes used to melt her and make her give in to anything but right now she just wanted to kill him. "Look, Gina baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You and I are good together. We work and one stupid argument shouldn't be reason to throw away three years."

Regina guffawed. "Yeah right! We're perfect for each other as long as you're fucking someone else and I'm sat around waiting for the magical day that you decide to show up and shower me with gifts."

"Regina, that's not fair. We agreed that we were both free to pursue other people and our marriage was no barrier to that. If you are uncomfortable with that then maybe we need to consider our arrangements moving forward. Maybe we should consider being exclusive again."

Regina was so annoyed. "You don't get to do this Robin. You don't get to walk in when you please and suddenly decide what's best for our relationship. What a joke! Do you know how many days we've actually spent together in our supposed three year marriage? Eleven! And how many times have we had sex since the wedding? Four! What kind of a relationship is that, hmm? And why now? Did Zelena kick you to the curb?"

Robin bristled. "Zelena and I came to the natural conclusion of our encounter." He looked bitter. "Look, I know I've neglected you since we both went off and did our own films but I want to start afresh. I want to be the man you deserve. I miss us." He got closer to Regina and draped his arms around her waist. She didn't push him away. She'd loved this man for years and she was anything but immune to his charm. She began crying and he soothed her gently. "Shh, shh. I'm here now. Robbie's going to make it all better."

"Robin please don't. I can't live like this anymore. You can't keep running in and out of my life and leaving me to pick up the pieces. I can't take it again."

"Regina darling. My sweet, gorgeous wife. Give me another chance. I promise. I'm done with that stupidity. I only want you." He kissed her gently and wiped her tears away. She bashed her fists against his chest in protest but she was exhausted. She needed to be held. She needed to feel loved so badly. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. "I'm not going anywhere."

...

"So what's the gossip? I want details! Tell me everything!"

Emma laughed into the phone. "It's going pretty good Rubes. I'm meeting an entertainment lawyer tomorrow to go through the contract so that's pretty awesome."

Ruby squealed. "Oh wow! How professional! And what about the lovely star of the silver screen? I saw a couple of her posts on instagram last night of the pair of you looking rather hot and sticky."

"What? What are talking about?" She giggled. "We just went to a couple of clubs and had a few drinks."

"And..."

"And there may have been a kiss."

" _A_ kiss?"

"Three kisses."

"Emma you dirty dawg! Look at you bagging the hottie!" Ruby laughed. She had a feeling things may just go in that direction. "Well make the most of it because I heard on the grapevine that a certain Mr. Mills is hooking up with his newest co-star and she's been spotted rocking a diamond."

Emma frowned. As much as her heart was singing at that tidbit of information, she couldn't bring herself to be happy about it. She knew the real story behind the rumors and knew Regina had been suffering for a long time. "It's not nice to listen to gossip Ruby. She's going through it. It's her life, not just some story in a shiny magazine."

"So when are you seeing her again?"

"Honestly, not sure. Robin turned up tonight unexpectedly and kinda put a dampner on things."

"What? Hold up! You were at her place? Oh my God did you bang her already? Did he catch you?" Emma could tell Ruby was loving this gossip.

"No, it wasn't like that. She invited Mal and I over for dinner and we were chatting and playing videogames and stuff."

"WHAT?! Are you telling me you, Regina Mills and Mal Dragone just had a girls night? How are you not flapping your ass off right now? Dude! You're seriously my hero!"

Emma blushed. "Dude! I'm flapping pretty bad to be honest. We talked about fanfiction and Mal said she's kinda into it and she'd totally be up for a GwenAsh arc! Best. Night. Ever."

"I'm so jealous right now. So what happened?"

Emma sighed. "We were just chilling on the couch and someone turned a key in the door. Regina freaked out and was ready to bash someone's head in then it was Robin and it got awkward. Mal gave me ride back to the hotel and that's it. To be honest, I don't think she was expecting him at all. She was pretty angry at him."

"Oh Em. What a night. So do you think they're headed for a divorce?"

"Yeah I think so but, I could be wrong. I just kinda wish she hadn't kissed me again. I felt so guilty when he walked in knowing a few minutes before I'd been cosying up to the dude's wife."

"What a mess. Shit babe. You don't wanna be a rebound if it's that fresh. What are you gonna do?"

Emma breathed in deeply. "I guess I'm just gonna get on with the music and play things by ear with her. I mean, she hasn't exactly said she wanted anything serious with me so I guess if she just wants to be friends, I'll be down for that."

"You are so fucked." Ruby laughed.

"I know. Damn it!"

The pair chatted for a few more minutes and Ruby filled Emma in on Killian pestering her at the bar. "I told him I had no idea where you were and if he wants to know he needed to talk to you if you wanted to."

"He's called me a million times but I'm sending it straight to voicemail. I don't even wanna think about him right now."

"Good. Stay strong babe. You're getting your shit together. Don't be bullied into anything. Promise?"

"Promise Rubes. Love ya."

"Love you more. Call me tomorrow k?"

Emma hung up reluctantly. The past two days had been a dream and talking to Ruby had just brought her back down to a sense of normalcy. She giggled as the reality of the days events hit her. She was on the up and felt like nothing could stand in her way.

...

Emma walked out of her meeting feeling as light as air. The contract had seemed tight and extremely fair for her and the lawyer had said she could sign it in good faith. She took out her phone and messaged Regina to share the news.

 **E: I'm done here. He said it all looked great and I should go ahead and sign. X**

The message took forever to send and she had no response straight away. She pocketed the phone and rambled off, not paying much attention to where she was going. She wondered if Regina was okay after Robin's surprise arrival last night. It wasn't really any of her business unless Regina wanted it to be so she hadn't pestered her for answers. Her fingers itched to text and ask how she was though. Emma walked for almost thirty minutes and found herself at a loss as to what to do next. She didn't feel like going back to the hotel but she only had twenty bucks left of the money Ruby had lent her. Regina had pretty much paid for everything since she'd been in the city and she had absolutely no way of supporting herself until that contract was signed. Panic set in and she began walking back towards the hotel or where she thought the hotel was.  
Her phone buzzed.

 **R: That's wonderful! So when are you meeting Gold again?**

There was no kiss at the end of the message but she didn't worry too much about it. She was more concerned with why Regina had messaged her instead of calling like she said she would.

 **E: Well I was waiting to speak to you. When are you free? Do you still want to come with me for the signing?**

 **R: Of course! Why don't you call Belle and see when you can get in and let me know. I'm free for most of the week so whatever works best for you. Congratulations Emma! I'm really happy for you.**

Emma looked at the message and smiled. She was grateful for everything Regina had done for her and as keen as she was to speak to her and see her again, she didnt want to come across as ungrateful or desperate. Regina had said last night that she needed to have a conversation with Robin so the least she could do was give the woman the space she needed.

 **E: Sure. I'll do that and message you later. Thank you Regina. None of this would have happened without you and I'm so grateful. I owe you a huge one! X**

 **R: You don't owe me anything Emma. Just maybe dedicate a song to me sometime. ;-)**

It was cute. If she only knew how many songs were already dedicated to her, she would probably die of embarrassment! Emma could tell she was a little off from the messages but decided not to think too much on it. Today was a good day and if nothing else ever materialized from their relationship, she could be happy in the knowledge that this woman had truly changed her life for the better.

Back at the hotel, Emma called Goldrum Records and set up another meeting. Belle had seemed quite enthused that Emma would be signing to them and assured her that Gold would be just as happy. She marked her in for two p.m. in two days time. Emma had hoped she could get in earlier as she had nothing to do the than sit around the hotel room. Belle assured her that her expenses would be covered in the hotel and she was fine to order anything she desired within reason. The car would be available to her for as long as she was in the hotel and if she needed any help looking for apartments, Belle would send her some contacts.

It was all quite exciting and Emma's mind was out at ease knowing that it wouldn't be too long before she received her first payment. Still, it wasn't much so she'd have to be extra careful about spending and her music had to sell well for her to benefit from royalties. She messaged Regina again.

 **E: It's booked for Friday at 2pm. Looks like I'm gonna be hauled up in this hotel room for a couple of days unless you have any better ideas. X**

 **R: I'll be there Friday. Why don't you go and enjoy the city? Maybe we can meet for a coffee sometime tomorrow. I'll let you know if I can get away ok?**

Emma frowned. It wasn't the idea she was fishing for but at least she'd suggested coffee tomorrow. The rest of the day was going to drag.

 **E: Sure. Coffee sounds good.**

She sent another message.

 **E: Is everything ok?**

There was a long pause.

 **R: Yes, I'm fine. We'll catch up soon. I just have a few things to work out. Are you ok?**

 **E: I guess. I'm super excited about the deal. Was hoping to share a bottle of champagne with you to celebrate.**

 **R: Friday. I promise. X**

 **E: Ok. Friday it is. Take care. X**

 **R: You too Emma.**

Emma put the phone down feeling disappointed. This felt like all those other times she'd fucked up her friendships by coming on to girls that weren't interested and it scared her. She honestly didn't know how she'd handle it if Regina was suddenly out of her life again as quickly as she'd appeared. She kicked off her boots, fell onto the bed and flicked the t.v. on. A night alone would do her good. She hadn't had one night completely to herself in over seven years. There was always someone around, some drama or other. After thirty minutes she was going stirr crazy. Emma was beginning to realize she hated being alone.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day dragged relentlessly for the blonde. She tried to write a song to be productive but words weren't coming easily. There was a melody with a great hook beginning to form in her mind so she recorded the basics down on her phone and opted to try and come back to the lyrics at another point. There was no point on her forcing anything as she knew her best work was done when it flew out of her in waves.

Emma took a long soak in the tub to relax her tense body. She hadn't slept too well for some reason. Her dreams had been vividly disturbing and left her feeling out of sorts all day. Something was off but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. After the bath, she took her time picking out an outfit that was casual enough to appear as though she'd just pulled it on and yet still seem slightly sexy. She chose her ripped jeans and a low cut v top that showed off her cleavage but was still appropriate for the day. She had no idea what time she was meeting Regina for coffee or where, but she wanted to look good for her.

Four o'clock came and still she hadn't heard from the brunette film star. She headed down to the hotel bar in search of a snack and beer. She sat at the bar stool checking her phone every couple of minutes and throwing peanuts into her mouth. Five o'clock and still no word. Six, seven and she was beginning to feel quite tipsy and alone. She was about to message Regina when her phone pinged. Her heart raced as she opened the message hoping in was the woman with some valid reason for leaving her hanging all day.

 **Unknown: Hi, it's Mal. This is my number. Hope you are ok after last night. Call me if you ever need a drinking buddy. X**

She stared at the message and smiled. _Saved by the bell_ ** _,_** she thought to herself and typed back a message before she could change her mind.

 **E: Drinking buddy would be awesome. I'm at the hotel bar if you want to join me.**

Her stomach flipped as the message sent. There was no harm in it really. Just two new friends meeting for drinks, maybe. Nothing more. Her phone pinged again.

 **M: Great minds. I'm at The Paradise. I'll finish this and be there in fifteen. X**

...

"What's this for?" Regina asked examining the Valentino gown suspiciously. Robin only ever presented her with gifts when he was guilty about something.

"I thought you could wear it to the gala tomorrow. Don't you like it?" He looked at his wife tilting his head questioningly.

"It's stunning." It really was. The gown a was floor length silky red number. It was backless and opened all the way down to the belly button. Not something she would usually choose at all but still quite stunning. "Hang on a minute. What gala? I didn't get an invitation to any gala."

Robin smiled cheekily. "I did. I confirmed it a few weeks ago. It's going to be huge. All the big name producers will be there. You're my plus one."

Regina felt her stomach flip in dread. If Robin had known about this for so long, why hadn't he told her about it? She hated gala's with every fibre of her being. It was all so fake and clappy happy. A who's who of industry douches trying to stand out and appear more important than that were. "I never agreed to that Robin. I'm not going."

Robin looked angrily at her. "You are going with me Regina. This is too important to pass up. I need you there. I need your support as my wife."

The words unsettled her. There was so much wrong with their relationship. It hadn't felt good for so long and him turning up and whisking her off her feet hadn't mended any of that. She wanted to talk to him properly about what she was feeling, the conflicted emotions running through her mind. Last night, all that had happened was carnal. Her body had cried out for attention and was alight with desire long before Robin had shown up. She weakly gave in to her desires and fucked her estranged husband. It felt wrong. Their bodies fit awkwardly together and his touch felt rough. She tried to focus on her own orgasm and will herself there but the moment passed as he came in a grunt on top of her then rolled over and fell asleep. They hardly knew each other anymore. There was nothing connecting them on any level except the comfort of familiar territory. Regina spoke. "Robin, I can't do this. I don't love you anymore. I don't want... I don't want to be..."

Robin cut in. "You are an actress Regina! You're coming with me tomorrow night and you're going to act the part! Fake it til you make it, isn't that what you used to tell me?"

Regina felt a rage inside her. "Not about this Robin! I just told you I don't love you and you don't even care! All you care about is your precious image! Why did you even come back to me if you don't care for me?"  
Tears began streaming down her cheeks at the thought of how weakly she'd given in to him once again.

"Regina. I do care for you." He approached cautiously and wiped away her tears. "You are talented, successful and beautiful. I want to be with you. I need you with me tomorrow, please. Please let's give it a chance."

Once again, she felt torn. She knew it was a manipulation but maybe she owed him one last chance. Maybe she was just confused and didn't know what she wanted or needed right now. "I'll go with you to the gala but we need to talk. I need to talk."

...

"I didn't peg you for a drinking alone at the bar kind of girl."

Emma turned around to see Mal standing behind her. She patted the stool next to her. "Well you pegged me wrong."

"Drowning your sorrows?" Mal asked signalling to the bartender to bring another beer.

"Celebrating, actually." Emma smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh? Then what are we toasting to?"

Emma raised her bottle To Mal's. "To me signing that contract tomorrow." They clinked bottles and took a swig.

Mal looked at Emma curiously. She could tell she had been drinking for probably longer than she had and that was saying something. There was a hopelessness in her expression and she couldn't help but notice how the younger blonde pressed her screen every few minutes to check it.

"I take it you haven't heard from Regina."

Emma took another swig of her beer and ordered a bourbon. "Nope." She took a small gulp of the brown liquid and grimaced slightly.

Mal sighed. "Give her time Emma. She's got a lot to think about right now and knowing what little I do know about her, she's going to want to do the right thing, whatever she might think that is. No reason you can't still have some fun. Aren't you recently single too?"

Emma grinned at Mal. "You are terrible!"

"What? I'm just saying. I make no excuses for my behaviour."

"Hmm, I bet you don't." Emma took another swig of bourbon and fully turned to look at the older blonde woman. She could tell it was just a facade. Mal was clearly hurting too and trying her best to hold it together. She liked this woman a lot and didn't want to see her suffering.

"Look, Emma. I like you and I like Regina. I really do want us all to be friends. It can be hard to find and maintain friendships in our lines of work. But I'm not going to lie, I've drank too much to care much about maintaining my pride. I would very much like to fuck you."

Emma almost choked on her drink. It was direct. Something she was usually known for and she laughed. "I admire your honesty."

"And I admire your choice of outfit." Mal knew she was setting herself up for humiliation but she didn't care.

Emma swigged her drink in silence pondering Mal's words. She had to admit, there was a certain attraction between them and Mal didn't seem like she wanted much else other than her animalistic needs satisfied. It had been a while since Emma had a fling with anyone and Regina, as much as she wanted her, she had to prepare herself for the possibility that it was never going to happen.  
"Mal, you know I'm into someone else, right?"

"I do." Mal scooted up a little closer on the bar stool and traced a finger around one of the rips in Emma's jeans.

Emma couldn't help but react to the touch. "How long since..?"

"Too long, Emma."

"And what else would you want from me?"  
She gulped. She couldn't believe she was even considering this.

Mal smiled sultrily. "Absolutely nothing. Just your continued friendship of couse. Think you can handle that?"

Emma swung herself to face the woman and allowed her knee to push between Mal's. She grinned with desire in her eyes as a fire settled in her stomach. "Oh, I can handle it. Can you?"

Mal simply stood laughing and took Emma's hand in her own, dragging her away. "Fuck me and find out."

 **A/N: aaaaand let me know if you want the graphic scene between Mal and Emma or not. I don't mind writing the smut ;-p but if you prefer I can save it for Regina and Emma exclusively.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the feedback there! Wasn't expecting such a big response!**

 **IMPORTANT: If you don't want to read Em/Mal smut, skip through to the second line of #########**

 **It was 50/50 so I compromised! Again, apologies for the angst in this chapter. It will get better. Some more poor development that needs to come before our ladies get their kicks! Will reply to you all asap.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing and for all your enthusiasm!**

 **..**

###########################

Emma couldn't contain herself. The last time she'd felt a woman's body against her own was years ago and her desire had been built up to uncontrollable levels after being in such close proximity to Regina for the last few days. She kissed the blonde vehemently, biting and sucking on those plump, pillowy lips. Mal was sensual and certainly no stranger to the female body. She gave as good as she got, biting harder than Emma had done and leaving teeth marks on the younger blonde's neck. Within minutes, their blouses were discarded haphazardly to the floor. Both women were desperate to feel another's skin against their own, desperate for some sort of release from the tension, the pain and frustration. Mal dragged Emma's bra down her torso, exposing the delicate mounds and immediately covering them with her hands, squeezing and kneading as her free hand went for the jean fly. Emma grabbed it momentarily having a crisis of conscience.

"I thought you said you could handle it?" Mal taunted.

Never one to be out-manoeuvred, Emma winked and pushed the woman backwards onto the bed. "Oh I can." Honestly, the drink was beginning to wear off and she wasn't sure she wanted this woman's hands on her. She looked down at the neediness in Mal's eyes and knew she didn't have it in her heart to stop now. She knew what it was like to be on the verge of orgasm and not get there. No woman deserved that in her opinion. She wouldn't be the asshole in this encounter even if her heart wasn't in it.

She leant forward and kissed her deeply, imagining it was Regina's lips and body below her. She pulled the black slacks along with the woman's underwear clear off her legs and threw them to the floor. Mal's breath hitched. She was used to being in control, leading the way but her body just wanted to be sated. Emma found a hard nub under her thumb and closed her eyes firmly. She circled the nub causing gasps of pleasure to fill the air. She remembered Regina's moans during their kisses and kissed the woman below her trying to simulate the same feeling. Her ministrations quickened and her fingers slipped easily inside the woman causing her to buck up against Emma's still jean clad thighes. Mal managed to slide a hand down Emma's jeans to feel the wetness below. Emma's body jerked in response to the touch. She wanted to stop the hand but her body betrayed her. She allowed the small touch and closed her eyes tighter conjuring the image of the brunette who had stolen her heart.

Bucking precariously close to the edge, both woman shuddered in unison lost in their own inner world. It was over. No kisses or cuddles or pretence. No awkward eye contact. Emma fell against the bed exhausted. Mal whispered. "Sorry. I know you didn't want me to touch you. Did you come at least?"

"It's ok. It's not that. Um, yeah."

##############################

"I'm gonna go now Emma ok. I meant what I said earlier. It was a one time deal. I'm not looking to get in between anything here. Thank you for this." She placed a small kiss on Emma's cheek as she got up and dressed herself. "I won't bring it up again ok."

Emma laughed although she felt like crying. She'd done some shitty things in her time but this felt awful. It wasn't as though she had betrayed Regina. They weren't anything really. They'd kissed and the woman had said she wasn't gay, then they kissed again and then her husband turned up. Talk about mixed messages. If Regina hadn't forgotten about her today she was sure that her and Mal never would have happened but what was done was done.

 **Mal glanced over at Emma. "Do you need to talk?"**

Emma shook her head. "Seriously? I don't think it would be appropriate."

Mal scowled. "Oh for God's sake! If you want to cry about how much you want Regina, I'll give you that shoulder to cry on! We fucked. It was good, but not that good! Get over it! Do you want me to talk to her and try to find out what's going on?"

Emma laughed. It was so surreal. "You really weren't kidding when you said you could handle it were you?"

Mal sat down on the bed and stroked Emma's back. "Look, I'm very good at separating work and reality. I'm a great actress if I do say so myself and I'm also good at separating love from sex. You have to be in this industry Emma. It's everywhere. Regina knows that better than anyone. Sometimes, an itch needs to be scratched and it's always much nicer to have it scratched by someone you can actually stand to be in the same room as!"

Emma laughed. She wasn't usually like this. She never regretted anything or felt ashamed for getting her kicks. "You are really selling me on this celebrity lifestyle!"

"Oh it has some perks. Love is harder though. Take this from some one who has had their fair share of heartache. You take what you can when you can, because there's always someone younger, richer or shinier waiting to take it for you." There was a note of bitterness in her voice and Emma realised that Mal's cynicism was making more and more sense to her. "You and Regina have something. I don't know what it is yet or how it will be able to manifest itself but it will happen. Whether she chooses to persue you privately and maintain her perfect image or whether she comes to realise the full extent of her emotional involvement with you. It may take her a while though and you may spend many a night wondering if she's worth it. I did it publically and it wasn't easy. I was branded a slut and a villain in the magazines and the woman who I loved was made a scapegoat for ruining my marriage. In the end, it ruined us and I ended up marrying another man but not until being completely broken down. I loved him deeply and he helped to rebuild me. He didn't care about my reputation or the bad press and he risked his career for me. I loved him. I still love him but he fell in love with someone else. That's the truth. I don't even hate him for it. I can't. That's what happens. People fall in and out of love all the time and all we can do is hope that it was all worth it and the good times outweighed the bad."

...

Regina stood nervously outside Goldrum records. She felt awful about the current state of her marriage and having led Emma on. She of course didn't know that was what she was doing and she hopes they could get past it and maintain the friendship she had grown to adore. Her stomach churned because if she was honest, that wasn't what she wanted at all. She was scared shitless of what she really wanted.

Emma rounded the corner and she felt the same churning of her stomach that she felt every time she saw Regina. Today though, an added sense of gnawing was in the mix when she studied her face it only worsened. "Hey, glad you could make it." She waved awkwardly not sure if to hug the woman or not.

Regina was equally awkward. She was embarrassed that she'd do weakly given in to Robin and hated the thought of Emma finding out and judging her for it. "Of course! Would miss it for the world!" She smiled brightly, guilt brandishing her face or at least she thought so.

Neither said anything else as the took the elevator up to reception. The tension was thick and Emma felt that whatever they had been working up towards had evaporated completely. Her heart sunk. The elevator pinged open and they both stepped out.

Belle immediately beamed over at them. "Emma! Please come straight through! Mr. Gold is waiting."

The women walked into the meeting room and smiled. There was a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle chilling in the centre of the table next to some papers and a golden fountain pen.

"Miss Swan, so pleased to be welcoming you to Goldrum Records! Please take a seat."

Emma obliged and Mr. Gold pushed the contract eagerly in front of her. Emma took the pen and glanced over her shoulder at Regina who was stood behind her. She smiled warmly at the woman about to change her life forever. She remembered how it felt to be on the cusp of greatness. That feeling of omnipotence was addictive. Had it been so long since she had felt that power within herself? She squeezed Emma's shoulders as way of encouragement for her to go on and sign it.

Emma looked down at the papers and quickly flicked through the pages. Regina's hands on her were comforting yet heavy at the same time. As if she was suddenly feeling the full weight of their entanglement and her lack of self control around the woman. Once the contract was signed, Gold walked around and put his mark on the papers and toyed with the pen in his hands. "Ms. Mills, Belle, we need two witnesses. Would you be so kind?"

Regina nodded and took the pen from Gold. She leant down on the table, her hair falling around her face and her thigh pressing against Emma's accidentally. They both jolted at the contact and Regina blushed apologetically. Emma knew in that moment Regina had made a choice and she was not part of it. Her heart sank but she tried to concentrate on the significance of this amazing moment and give it the attention it deserved.

Gold popped the champagne and filled four flutes. "To Emma Swan and her impending success. May yours be a long and fruitful career."

 _'Here. Here.'_

A murmer of approval went up and the moment of fate was sealed. Emma was officially signed.

Belle broke the silence. "So Emma, have you thought any more on what we discussed. So you have any preferences for neighborhoods?"

Regina's ears pricked up. Her and Emma hadn't talked much about her plans for after the contract was signed.

Emma cleared her throat and tried to make her voice sound light and positive. "Actuallly, yes Belle. I think I'd prefer to work out of Boston for now if that's ok. I kinda already have a place to live and, erm... friends."

Regina's heart was beating faster. Of course Emma would want to go back to Boston. Why she had thought differently seemed ridiculous to her now. She couldn't look at her but she smiled, not that it mattered because Emma was staring directly at Belle anyway.

"Oh, right. Of course. We have a partnership with a studio in Boston so you can lay down the main bulk of the album there if you like. We have some great session musicians and producers for you to work with however, one of them only works here so you'd have to come in to New York at least twice a month for meetings. Will that be an issue?"

"Not at all."

"Great. Well, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to get that set up for as soon as possible so we can begin working on an album concept and once you have three or four songs done, we can think about releasing your first official single, maybe a tour and some t.v. slots."

Emma was buzzing with all the information. There was so much to take in and she suddenly wondered if she could really do all of this on her own. As independent as she was, she'd had a taste of being hauled up in a hotel room on her own and hadn't enjoyed it at all. She knew going back to Boston was the right decision. At least she'd have Ruby.

"Sure. Let me know what works for you guys. I've got so many ideas and songs ready to go, just hit me up."

Emma smiled and Belle handed her a on envelope. "Oh, I almost forgot, here's your advance. Should see you through for a while."

Emma took the envelope in shock. She hadn't expected the money today. "Thank you Belle. Thank you so much Mr. Gold. I won't let you down."

Emma and Regina left the meeting slightly buzzed from the champagne and extremely buzzed when the full reality hit them. Emma peeped inside the envelope once out on the street and her eyes widened at the figures on the check. Regina laughed.

"So how does it feel to be recognised for your talent and paid handsomely for it?" She asked brightly with a whistfup smile gracing her lips.

"It's more than I imagined Regina. I can't believe this is happening. I... thank you." She broke down and wept. Whether they were tears of joy or hopelessness over their friendship status she didn't know and she didn't care at that moment. All she knew was that she needed to be held by this woman. Regina teared up herself at Emma's public display and as soon as the blonde's arms were around her shoulders, she loosened up and returned the hug.

"Hey, she did I say about thanking me, hmm? I honestly don't deserve your gratitude Emma. You are an amazing person." She faltered on her words, overcome with guilt about leading the woman on and going back to Robin. "You deserve everything, do you hear me? I want you to have everything your heart desires."

Emma sobbed into Regina's neck shaking her head. "I don't deserve this. I just, I just wanted to..."

Regina shushed Emma and pulled her into a quiet cafe. They shouldn't be crying out here in the middle of the street where anyone could be watching or listening. She found an empty booth at the back of the cafe and ordered two coffees signalling for the waitress to leave them be. Her heart was heavy. They'd only known each other a short time and yet their connection was undeniable.

Emma tried to talk. "I just... I don't understand what happened. One minute you are..."

Regina shook her head. "Emma. I am so deeply sorry. You have to understand that I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to hurt you at all. I just... Robin asked me to give him another chance and I feel I owe him that. I don't want you to feel like I used you or anything like that. I really like you Emma. I really do and I hope to God we can still be in each other's lives. I care for you and I'm so proud of you for what you've achieved and all that you are."

Emma wiped her eyes suddenly feeling extremely stupid and vulnerable for showing the extent of her feelings and allowing herself to be set up for rejection yet again. "It's fine. I'm fine. I was just overwhelmed with emotions from the contract and projecting that into you. I get it. You have Robin. You aren't gay. It's fine. Mal and I hooked up by the way, so I guess I should thank you for the introduction." It was low and she knew it but Regina had hurt her more than she could ever know. She regretted the confession when she saw the pain briefly in Regina's eyes.

"Oh. Well, I'm happy for you Emma. Glad I could be of some assistance." It sounded wrong as the words left her mouth. They had a tinge of venom lacing the last syllable of each word. The coffee's arrived and were placed in front of the two, clearly upset and confused women. Regina pulled one towards her grateful for some kind of distraction. She sipped it with two hands securing the cup so as not to tremble. She had no right to be angry or jealous. She had just told the woman she was going back to her husband and she'd messed her around. Whatever feelings she had it thought she had for Emma would have to be dealt with. She made her bed so she deserved to lie in the crumpled mess of dirty sheets.

Emma put a hand on Regina's shoulder realizing she had caused her to shut down completely. She hated herself and she kind of hated Regina for going back to Robin after everything they'd talked about over the last few months. But even so, she couldn't bear to be the one causing pain right now. Regina had been nothing but kind to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I know it was shitty Regina and I shouldn't have said that. Look, can we just start over?"

Regina smiled at Emma. "It's fine Emma. We are just friends, after all."


	21. Chapter 21

"What's this?"

Emma grinned as she watched Ruby open up the envelope and pull out the wads of cash. "It's what I owe you. Plus interest and erm, the next two months rent." She blushed hoping that she wasn't being presumptuous about moving back in to the small apartment.

Ruby grinned back. "You're a freak, you know that? Are you sure you want to live here? I mean, it's so small and you know I never have any food."

Emma relaxed. "Hell yeah I wanna live here! Being cooped up in that massive hotel suite with no-one to talk to us not appealing. Besides, I want to make the most of being able to see you all the time before I go on TOUR!"  
She screamed the last part. Something about being back in Boston with her best friend was making her whole crazy week finally hit her.

"Oh my God! As if my roomy is about to become a celebrity! I'm so happy for you Em!"

The pair caught up on all the glamorous details and then the not so glamorous ones and then the dreaded subject she'd been trying to avoid ever since she left Regina in the cafe that day.

"So what happened with you and Regina?" Ruby asked enthusiastically but soon checked her smile when she noticed the blonde's expression.

"Oh, nothing. We might stay friends, we might not. She's erm, she's back with her husband." She tried to make it appear light but Ruby pounced on her and pulled her into a hug.

"The bitch!"

"She's not the bitch, Ruby."

"Hey! I don't care if she's some big celebrity, she's a bitch for leading you on and getting your hopes up. Straight women do my head in. Gah! Can't they just leave us alone and stop playing with our hearts."

Emma shook her head. "Ruby. She isn't the only one who fucked up."

Ruby glared and broke the hug. "What did you do?"

...

Regina smiled into the lens pointing in her face and allowed Robin's hand to rest delicately around her waist. She remembered reading an article somewhere about body language on the red carpet and what it meant if people touched in a certain way. She wondered if anyone would be analysing their pictures and speculating about the truth behind the photos. It was bullshit and she knew it. She didn't want to be here and Robin knew it. They were just playing it up for the cameras. Maybe that's all he'd ever been doing if she thought about it now. She honestly couldn't tell if they ever really had a relationship based on reality or not.

They turned away from the cameras and walked arms linked into the gala. As soon as they were out of sight, she dropped his arm and grabbed a champagne flute from one of the trays. She noticed a couple of people she recognised and then one person she wished she didn't. She turned her back but almost instantly the woman was upon her with her fake ass smirk and superior attitude. "Regina, darling! So nice to see you again. Robin."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned around to put her acting to the test. The cameras weren't allowed inside the foyer but she knew someone would be observing and quite possibly filming this encounter on their cel phone. "Zelena dear. A pleasure as always. I hear you have been looking out for my husband on set. Thank you kindly." She felt like adding, _'please take him back,'_ But resisted.

Zelena smirked. It caught her off guard that Regina was so at ease with their arrangement. From what Robin had told her, Regina was a jealous control freak that wanted nothing more than to castrate him. "Yes well, it was my pleasure. Love the dress by the way. It's the Valentino, right? It was a bit large for me."

Regina gripped the champagne flute tighter causing her fingers to turn white. She was furious at Robin for putting her in such a humiliating position. "Yes Zelena, I can see you don't have much in the way of curves to fill out such a number." There was no way she was going to let this woman fluster her. She might think she had the trump card in this stand off but Regina always knew how to turn something to her advantage.

Zelena smiled and turned to the man who had accompanied her, pulling him closer towards the group. "This is Baxter, my fiance. Baxter, this is Robin and Regina."

"A pleasure." The all murmured and Robin shifted on his feet and loosened his collar.

Zelena held out her hand to show the engagement ring off proudly. "Isn't it lovely?" She added in a whisper to Regina only. "That's the thing about being a third wife. We get much bigger diamonds."

Regina laughed. "It's lovely. I do hope you are both happy together. You seem quite well suited." She added as she noticed Baxter checking out one of the waitresses asses.

They walked off and Regina was relieved. At least now she knew why Zelena and Robin had called things off. Baxter was Zelena's new co-star on some film that were doing and the irony of the situation seemed appropriate. Robin deserved to be dumped for a change. It served him right.

As the night wore on, Regina realized more and more just how much she wished she was at home curled up on the couch with Emma. The smell of Robin's cologne lingered around her like some ghastly spirit and she wished she could just get up and leave. She couldn't go back to him. She didn't love him and he sucked the energy out of her just by being near her. She was done being a second choice. She wanted to be someone's first choice. Only choice. Regina decided that first thing in the morning, she was filing for divorce.

...

 **2** **** **months** **** **later...**

Emma was finishing off the harmonies on her newest song in the studio. She'd had no intention of releasing this song or anyone ever hearing it, but her producer had walked in when she was playing it to herself and told her it was the hit they needed to jump start her career. She'd protested. It was too personal, too fresh and still hurt like hell. Plus there was no denying who the song was about and when she heard it, she'd never speak to her again. Not that they'd spoken much at all. There has been some messages here and there. She still liked some of her instagram posts but it was all quite professional. No personal life was talked about. No mention of the wonderful week they'd spent together. Nothing.

Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before Gary could see. He was playing back the almost finalized mix and it really was amazing. For a moment, she could almost forget what had inspired the song and pretended it was someone else's work. That she had no attachment to the words whatsoever. That is until Gary spoke.

"So I gotta ask, who is it about? Someone famous right?"

Emma laughed. "Gary, I already told you, there's only 4 people on the planet that know that information and that how it's gonna stay!"

"People are gonna ask Em. You need to be prepared with an answer."

She huffed. "I know Gary. I will be."

She lost her train of thought as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out to see who was texting her. It was just a notification. Wait...

She read the calendar notification and her heart stopped. She had forgotten all about that. Emma laughed to herself.

"What's so funny? Did you put something in my hair again?" Gary complained running a hand over his bald head.

"No! It's nothing. I just remembered, I have somewhere I need to be. Are we done here?"

"Sure. Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it kiddo!"

...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: And I think I'm done for today! *cracks knuckles* just wanted to pass through all that as quickly as possible! Can we all breathe now?**

"Nope."

"Oh come on Ruby!"

"No freakin way!"

"Why the hell not?"

Ruby glared at her clearly psychotic friend. "Have you lost your mind? Why the hell would you want to go there after all that shit?"

Emma huffed. "I think I need it. I need to put a lid on it and move forward. Besides, we're kind of friends now. It would be poetic."

Ruby spluttered. "Poetic?! Give me a fucking break! Your music. That's poetic. That song. Poetic. This shit is just plain stupid!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go on my own then."

...

Regina took to the stage as the crowd cheered and clapped loudly. She tried not to look too pointedly at the crowds just in case she did she her. It had been months since they'd seen each other. She had reached out a few times but the conversation felt stunted and as though they were both walking on egg shells. She knew she didn't deserve to be welcomed back into her life with open arms but she hoped they would work though it. Her eyes fell on a blonde in the third row and her heart stopped. It wasn't Emma. It never was. She'd paced up and down outside Goldrum Records on the days she thought Emma would be there but she never once caught another glimpse of the woman.

She smiled and began answering the questions from the crowds as best she could. They were the same as always. Safe subjects and some random GwenAsh ones she'd come to appreciate more. She responded enthusiastically as she caught Mal's eye sat next to her. "I think Ashra and Gwen would have made a cute couple if the producers had decided to go that way."

Cheers and wolf whistles went up from the crowd and Mal winked, proud that her friend was finally speaking up and seeing the truth. She added extending a hand to her unconventional friend. "I already told Regina, I'd totally be down for that scene."

The crowds screamed. No doubt this part of the con would be all over the internet before long. Regina had surprised herself after what had happened and reached out to Mal. She didn't think she'd want to sit in the same room as the woman after what had happened between her and Emma but it was obvious to her that there had been no harm intended and she couldn't blame the woman for finding Emma attractive. She hadn't exactly made her feelings clear and they had talked openly about everything. Regina hated what had happened but Mal had helped her to open up about the whole thing and after some screaming and crying, they took comfort in each other's company. Mal had made Regina laugh her ass off when she said,

 _"If it bothers you that much, I could fuck you too. Maybe if I'm your first, it will be easier when you finally work up the nerve to call her. At least you'll know what you're doing."_

The idea was so ridiculous to Regina and she knew in that moment that Mal was just Mal. She meant no harm and was unapologetic about enjoying sex. She was an opportunist and took whatever was thrown her way. They began meeting up for drinks on a weekly basis after that and helped each other through their divorces.

The panel closed and the stars made their way to the autograph sessions. Regina signed various bits and pieces for fans and looked at the line of people still left to get through. It was huge as always and her hand was aching. She couldn't wait to finish up and get a drink. Being in Boston was making her jittery. The line moved down quicker than she expected and when she looked up again, there were only 6 people left. Her heart stopped. Her pen stopped. The fan in front of her was saying something but she didn't register it. The last person in line was Emma. She smiled and looked back at the fan. "What's your name dear?"

She quickly scribbled it down and moved on to the next person.

5\. Her mouth went dry and she tried hard to not write Emma's name on the photograph she was currently signing.

4\. Emma laughed. Why was she laughing? That's a good sign right?

3\. Regina had no idea what she was going to say to the woman she'd been desperate to see again. They were friends now. It would be fine, wouldn't it?

2\. "What's your name, Emma? I mean, dear?" What the fuck?! She blushed as Emma bit her lip. She heard that, didn't she?

1\. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

She cleared her throat. "Did you have something for me to sign?" _What the hell are you saying Regina?_

Emma blushed now. Actually, I do. I erm, wanted to give you the first copy of my single and... this is embarrassing... apologize for it." She placed the CD down on the table feeling like the biggest fool ever. She should have listened to Ruby. She clearly couldn't breath the same air as the woman without turning to jelly. She watched in fascination as Regina smoothed her fingers over the cover and pulled out the inlay. It was old school. Regina probably only downloaded mp3's nowadays. She just wanted to justify the song before anyone else heard it. She wanted to own it. "I erm, wrote it a few months ago and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, so.."

Regina smiled at the title then full on laughed. Emma wasn't sure if she was being cruel or not. It was uncomfortable. Regina began scribbling down something and she handed it back to Emma saying, "It's a great title."

Emma looked down at her single confused. She wanted Regina to listen to it not sign it. She read what was written under the title.

 **Emma Swan: He won't love you like I do.**

 _Good job I divorced the douche. X_

Emma smiled. She had not been expecting that. Regina stood up from the table. And cracked her fingers. She pulled Emma into a hug. "It's good to see you Emma."

"You too."

"How about we get a drink?"

Mal looked over and smiled. She'd seen Emma come in earlier and she had to hand it to the woman, it was a smooth move. Very smooth indeed.

...

"This sort of feels like the first time we met, doesn't it?" Regina asked chirpily twisting the bourbon glass between her fingers.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Hotel bar in Boston. Bottle of Bourbon. Just this time it's you doing the gig and not me." Emma tipped back her drink and refilled her glass. She didn't know what she'd expected coming here. She was hoping for closure and instead she found herself immediately being drawn in by the woman's enchantment. She was annoyed at herself but also quite relieved that the air between them seemed easy and breezy as it once had.

"You look good Emma. Amazing actually."

Emma looked up and tried to smile but she couldn't. It wasn't fair for Regina to talk like that.

"I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

Emma looked down. She didn't want to admit that she still harbored feelings for the woman. So what if she was divorced now? So what if she thought she looked good?

"I heard your answer to the GwenAsh question. I was surprised."

Regina smiled. "Mal and I are pretty good friends these days, Emma. I guess she helped me come to terms with some issues and I'm grateful for that. I just wish she'd been able to do it sooner."

Emma looked up into the eyes she'd been avoiding so far. "Really? You're friends?"

Regina sighed. "Yes, Emma. You fucked her. I fucked him. I think it's fair to say we both fucked up." An eyebrow quirked and a hint of a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. They had to talk about it if they were going to be in each other's lives again. Regina really hoped that's why she came.

Emma couldn't help but smile. "You did like me, right? I didn't just imagine all that like some psycho stalker?" It sounded lame to her own ears.

Regina leant forward in the seat and put her elbows on her knees whilst gently touching Emma's. "Yes of course I did. I mean, I do. I was really shocked and confused and l... was an idiot."

Emma's body was pulsating from the fingers lightly touching her knee. She didn't think it would still be this strong. This magnetic. "I do get it Regina. Believe me, I get it. I never meant to project my feelings onto you, but, like I admited already, I'd had a crush on you for a long, long time."

Regina smiled. "Emma, I basically cyber stalked you for three months before we even met. I liked you. I just didn't know I wanted to sleep with you until..." She broke off wondering if that was too much too soon.

"Until?" Emma asked hanging on every word.

"Until I had a dream about you one night before you came to New York."

Emma felt her heart quicken.

"When I kissed you, I knew what I was doing. I wanted it. I'd hoped for it. I just, hadn't admitted it to myself yet. After you left the cafe, I knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life."

Emma scoffed. She didn't mean to.

"What? Spit it out!" Regina sassed. Whatever Emma had to say, it was better she got it off her chest now. Regina was going all in. This was it for her.

"Nothing no."

"Emma."

"It's just, if you knew you'd made a mistake, why did you go to that gala with him and look so happy on the red carpet?"

Regina dropped her head. "I went because I said I would and I may have looked happy but in case you've forgotten, I'm an actress dear."

Emma scowled, a technique she'd learnt from living with Ruby. "Oh I haven't forgotten. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're acting now." She was so angry. She'd come here in control of herself and her emotions and here was this woman tearing her down again.

"You know what Emma, I didn't think it was going to be this difficult to tell you how I feel. I didn't think you would dismiss my words so easily." Regina was annoyed. She knew it was a risk that Emma had moved on and there was nothing left between them but she'd hoped, how she'd hoped when she saw her standing in line.

"Right, and we both know how you like to take the easy road." Emma hated herself in that moment.

Regina froze. "You really believe that?"

She waited.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry Regina. Look. I shouldn't have come here. I'm just gonna..."

"You're just gonna stay right where you are Miss Swan and be truthful for a moment because, as far as I can tell, the majority of what you've said so far has been nothing but half truths and scathing comebacks. So tell me, why did you come here?"

Emma knew she was right. She deserved a real answer. "I came here because... well because I missed you, alright? There. Satisfied? I missed you so badly and I made up some shitty excuse to come here and see you again in person, not just some crappy photo or half-assed text message."

Regina smiled painfully. "I missed you. Every single day. I thought I had no right to make demands on you after the way we left things. I honestly thought you'd never want to see me again and those 'half-assed texts' as you so eloquently put it, were my feeble attempt at extending an olive branch." She pulled her chair around to be closer to Emma.

Emma caught her breath and muttered. "I don't want to be your friend Regina."

Regina laughed. "Well that's honest at least!" She put her arm around the blonde woman and a finger under her chin, turning her head. "Good. Because I don't want to be your friend either." She closed her eyes and ghosted a kiss against Emma's lips. She whispered, "I do however, want you .. if... you'll have me."


	23. Chapter 23

**Pure fluff for your reading pleasure!**

"Oh God, Regina. You have no idea what you do to me." Emma murmured against luscious lips. It felt so right to be pressed up against the brunette again. Even after so long, she couldn't deny that she hadn't been able to get over the woman.

Regina smiled gently and bit her lip as she sat back to take in the blonde's expression. "It took me a while to figure out but I think I have some idea, Emma. If it's anything like what you do to me." She couldn't resist and leaned in for another kiss. This time, she lingered, knowing her advance would be well recieved. Her tongue confidently darted out and met no resistance as it pushed hungrily inside the blonde's mouth. Emma pulled Regina closer, melting into her soft frame as their tongues danced a secret dance only the other knew. It felt like an eternity yet not long enough as the pair eventually broke for air.

"I'm so glad you came here today. I was worried I'd never see you again." Regina spoke shyly.

Emma grinned. "I doubt I could stay away from you for too long. I'm glad I came too." She rested a hand on the woman's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. She had so many questions. She'd never considered herself the needy type but she could not bear the thought of losing the woman again. Not now. It felt so right and much too real.

Regina seemed to sense what Emma was asking and made the first move again. "I'm new to this, Emma. Do you want to try and see where this takes us?" She seemed unsure of her own words and a blush crept across her cheeks.

Emma nodded. "I really do, Regina. I know it's going to be tough with me going on tour and you on location but, I really want to be with you."

Regina hugged Emma tight. Her heart was singing. She hadn't felt this light for years. "I wish we could go to my room right now but I have to finish up here." She looked annoyed.

Emma stroked her cheek. "There's plenty of time for that Regina. No rush. What time are you done? Are you flying back out tonight?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm here for both days. My flight is tomorrow evening and then back to Washington for two weeks."

Emma nodded. She knew it was going to be difficult to date this woman properly. "I start my tour in two weeks time too." She looked apologetic then her expression turned into a grin. "Do you have any plans for dinner? I seem to remember promising you pizza."

Regina laughed. "I had forgotten about that. Pizza sounds good. Shall I come to your place?"

Emma felt embarrassed. "I erm, I'm kinda sharing with Ruby. My room is the couch!"

Regina laughed. "I would love to meet her. How about this. You give me the address and I'll come over say around 8. We can order pizza, have some drinks and be sociable then..." her fingers crept up the lapel of Emma's shirt, "...you bring me back here."

Emma gulped. Her mind filled with all the possibilities of what being alone with Regina in a hotel room would entail. Her fantasies were coming to life and her heart was beating at such a pace, she wondered whether she could survive such an encounter. "Done." She cleared her throat and checked the time on her phone. "Come on. I think you have a photo session to get to and I paid good money for it! Did anyone ever tell you your rates are fucking extortion?"

Regina laughed. "I have heard yes! You paid for a photo op?!"

"Yup so I better not be disappointed."

"Well then I guess I better make it count." She winked. "I have an outfit change. Wanna come help me?"

Emma's mouth went dry. "I'd love to but you have 10 minutes to get ready and I don't wanna be on the receiving end of some angy fans."

Regina pouted. "Fine. I'll see you in a little while then." She leant down and placed a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips then grabbed the CD off the table.

Emma waved. She watched as Regina waltzed off out of sight and she whipped out her phone.

 **E: Hey. So... Regina and I are gonna try dating. Pizza night tonight. She wants to meet you. X**

She knew after everything, Ruby was going to be pissed. Her phone pinged.

 **Ruby: What? How did that happen? Em, you are setting yourself up for a fall.**

 **E: Already fell a long time ago.**

 **Ruby: I know you idiot. Don't say I didn't want you.**

 **E: just, be nice okay? Give her a chance. X**

 **Ruby: Fine. But I ain't cleaning up your shit. Dude you're seriously gonna bring her here? The place is a tip.**

Emma swore under her breath.

 **E: Please Rubes... help a girl out here. Just this once. I'll make it worth your while. Xxx**

She knew exactly what Ruby wanted and she'd refused for months now. She swore again knowing she'd have to give in.

 **R: Are you saying what I think you're saying?**

She reluctantly typed back.

 **E: Yeah.. fuck! So you better ace it on the cleaning.**

 **R: Your wish is my command!**

...

Regina quickly flipped open her laptop and put the the CD in to play while she changed her outfit. The melodic sounds filled the room and any anxiety she may have been feeling quickly melted away upon hearing the lyrics.

 _'You gave me everything,_  
 _taught me how to win,_  
 _then went back to him._  
 _And I see you on the carpet,_  
 _Acting like we never started_  
 _anything at all._  
 _Now he's holding you so tightly_  
 _While my dreams are haunted nightly._  
 _Wish you'd called._

 _Cos' he won't love you like I do._  
 _He isn't good enough for you._  
 _And he won't appreciate the way_  
 _that you sit and wait in vain_  
 _He'll just do it all again._  
 _And he doesn't need you like I do_  
 _He can't see your heart is bruised_  
 _He won't make you sway_  
 _So darling come away_  
 _With me someday._

 _I took a silly chance_  
 _Knowing you'd never dance_  
 _With this romance._  
 _And I wish that your soft kisses_  
 _Wouldn't make me reminiscent_  
 _Remembering how we missed._  
 _Because it's him with you tonight_  
 _While I hold my breath and hide_  
 _Won't get over this._

 _No he won't love you like I do._  
 _He isn't good enough for you._  
 _And he won't appreciate the way_  
 _that you sit and wait in vain_  
 _He'll just do it all again._  
 _And he doesn't need you like I do_  
 _He can't see your heart is bruised_  
 _He won't make you sway_  
 _So darling come away_  
 _I hope and pray.'_

Tears streamed down her face and she wished she'd heard this song months ago. She wished either her or Emma had had the guts to really talk. She had no idea that Emma had suffered as much as she had. She had no clue that she felt so deeply. She wiped the tears away and checked herself over in the mirror. There was no point dwelling on that now. What was done was done. Emma was here now and she wasn't going to let her go again.

...

"You look happy." Mal commented as the stars were led to the photo session.

"Do I?" Regina grinned.

"Something to do a certain Swan appearing?"

Regina's mouth fell open. "How did you.."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Oh I saw her come in earlier. I also saw the pair of you leaving the autograph session together. Care to share?"

Regina's face burst into a grin. "This is why I hate gossip. I never get to announce anything!"

"Boo hoo, what a shame! So?"

"So... I told her that I wanted to date her."

Mal squeezed Regina's arm. "And she agreed, of course."

"Yes."

They rounded the corner and walked into a bustling room full of fans waiting for their photo op with the stars. Mal quickly whispered while they still had chance.

"So I take it out plans are out the window for tonight?"

Regina shrugged apologetically and mouthed 'sorry' as she was herded over to her photographer. Mal rolled her eyes playfully. Of course she didn't really mind that they wouldn't be getting that drink. She was over the moon that Regina was finally gonna earn her lady loving badge.

The fans were making cooing sounds as Regina called the first one over and put her arms around the shaking girl. Emma watched proudly as Regina made her feel at ease and coaxed her into an awesome pose. She could here the mutterings of various conversations.

 _' I'm dead! I can't believe I'm breathing the same air as her!'_

 _'I think I'm gonna throw up.'_

 _'I'm having a panic attack!'_

 _'This is my dream come true.'_

 _'I think I'm gonna cry!'_

 _'Do you think she will let me hold her?'_

Emma's heart was aching for these girls. They were almost all girls infact and she realised that not long ago, she would have been saying similar things. She turned to one girl. "You know, she's a really nice person. I bet she will let you hug her and she'll hug you back."

The girl's eyes lit up and Emma was pleased that she'd managed to calm her down a bit. In between photo's, Regina kept catching Emma's eye. She rolled her eyes at her which Emma figured was because of her insistance of coming to the photo op. A few moments later after another couple of girls had their photo taken, she winked and a smug expression crossed her face knowing she'd caused Emma to blush.

Regina was teasing and she knew it. She couldn't help it. Something about watching Emma squirm over in the corner waiting for her number to be called was so endearing. There was a pulse between her legs every time she stole a glance in the blonde's direction and she wanted her to know she wanted her. She wondered how long it would be until her number was called. She considered all the possible ways she could get away with a sneaky kiss in front of all these fans. It would certainly be a cute coming out story. She'd been talking to Mal and apparently that was something she had to plan.

The photographer called out another number and Emma stepped forward. Regina beamed at her uncontrollably. "I can't actually believe you paid for this!" She teased and put her arm around the blonde, letting her hand trail down to her ass.

Emma blushed unable to fathom how the woman was being so brazen after having so many issues for so long. "Well, you're buying the pizza."

Regina scoffed. "Oh really? That's a romantic first date making me pay for my own food!"

Emma felt brave and lunged Regina forward across as if they were about to dance or she was going to puck her up. Regina giggled and held on tightly to the blonde's neck. "Don't you dare drop me Emma Swan!" She squealed. All eyes were on the pair goofing around, apparently for the camera but their eyes were trained on each other. The photographer had the good sense not to butt in with questions. Normally he'd stop the session and call security if anyone got too handsy with the stars but Regina hadn't even looked at him and she seemed overjoyed. He shot a couple of frames and cleared his throat.

"Any other poses you'd like to do Ms. Mills or shall I call the next one?"

Regina looked up biting her lip and then looked at Emma with a cheeky grin. "Just one, Gus.." before she could think too hard on it, she stole a quick peck on the lips from the stunned blonde and then giggled pushing her away. "I think we got that, right?"

Gus chuckled. "Oh I think everyone and their grandma's got that Ms. Mills!"

She waved her fingers at Emma and then remembered something. She called over. "Oh, Emma..." Emma blushed again feeling all eyes on her. She looked at the brunette who mimed a pen scribbling and mouthed, "..address."

She breathed in and smiled as she whipped out her phone and sent her address to the brunette. She winked and a small air kiss was returned as she finally left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: this is half an update! I have to work now but I plan to give you the rest later! Did someone turn the heating up in here?**

Regina could hear the fans whispering and she suddenly became quite self conscious about what she'd done. Another girl came up for her photo blushing profusely. She timidly asked, "Is she your girlfriend, like romantic girlfriend?"

Regina blushed back and winked at the girl. "Well I sure hope so." She smiled into the camera. It was out there now and she knew it would spread like wildfire among the fandom. There was no point in hiding it. She didn't want to hide her relationship away. It would be hard enough as it was for them to have any resemblance to a normal relationship, especially with Emma's career about to take off. She knew there would be questions but she didn't care too much. She'd been reading up on GwenAsh and had to admit many of the stories were quite titilating although she often switched out Mal's character for Emma in her mind. It was a risk to her career as Mal had pointed out. Gay women had a harder time getting the big parts but it was a price she was willing to pay to finally, _hopefully_ , gain some shot at love. _Love_. The word swam around her head making her giddy.

The next girl came to take her shot and commented with a sly grin. "I knew it!"

Regina laughed. "Knew what?"

"That you were at least bi! Thanks by the way. I had a bet with some girls here and now they owe me fifty bucks each!"

Regina faked shock and gasped. "Well you knew more than me! Wish I'd gotten the memo a bit earlier."

The photo session drew to a close and Regina walked over to Mal's area. She was just finishing the last photo and looked at Regina sheepishly. When the fan had gone, she sighed. "Have you checked your phone yet?"

Regina looked confused. "No. Why?" She pulled it out and saw three messages from Emma. Quickly she opened them.

The first one was her address.  
 **E: So I made a deal with Ruby and she's been bugging me for ages about it. I know you said you and Mal are friends now but I wanted to check with you first it wasn't awkward.**

Regina looked up at Mal with her heart beating fast then looked back at the final message.

 **E: Ruby asked for Mal's number. I'm gonna check with her too but I wanted you to know that I'm gonna message her ok. I kinda promised in exchange for Ruby cleaning the apartment up. X**

Regina laughed and Mal looked relieved. She quickly messaged back.

 **R: I think I can live with that. Intact... why don't we go one better than that? Make it a foursome tonight. Xx**

Regina spoke to Mal. "How do you feel about a double date?"

Mal grinned. "Am I gonna regret saying yes?"

Regina laughed. "From what I know if Ruby, I'd say sparks will fly, for good or ill."

...

Regina and Mal nervously pulled up outside the tiny apartment. Emma and Regina had agreed to keep it a surprise that Mal was coming over. Regina wanted Ruby to like her. She already liked her from what she'd seen on those instagram posts so long ago. She also hoped that having Mal there would keep Ruby from putting her under scrutiny. She was certain the woman had bad mouthed her sufficiently for what had gone down in New York. Regina rang the doorbell and Emma appeared instantly with a warm smile.

"Hey. Come on in!" She let them pass but not before catching a quick peck on Regina's cheek. She turned to Mal and tried not to remember the last time they'd been in the same room as each other. "Hey Mal. How are you doing?" She awkwardly hugged her and Regina had to seriously calm herself remembering everything that had been said and agreed on. _Water under the bridge_ she said to herself and stepped into the apartment.

"Ruby! Get your ass out here please!" Emma bellowed closing the front door and taking the offered wine from the women.

Ruby pushed open her door and tried desperately to close it without revealing what was behind it. She hadn't noticed the women in the room just yet as she was too busy making sure nothing fell out. She leant back against the door and blew her bangs off her face before finally looking up. "Oh, Hi!" She bounced over to Regina, clearly shocked to see Mal Dragone standing in her lounge. She shook her hand and glanced over to the hot blonde stood next to her. "I'm Ruby. Nice to finally meet you Regina." She looked at Mal again and grinned extending a hand. "Hi."

Regina looked at Mal and could tell she was quite taken aback by the beauty of the younger woman. She'd let her stew on the way over in the car. Mal was convinced Ruby was going to be awful looking or a freak of some description and Regina had not helped to settle her nerves. "Nice to finally meet you too, in the flash that is! I have to say, I love your posts. Always make me smile!"

Ruby dragged her eyes off of the woman she'd crushed on in secret for a while and turned back to Regina. Emma was right. She seemed quite friendly and not the bitch she'd imagined her to be.

"Thanks. Can I get you both a drink? We have pretty much every kind of alcohol you can imagine."

Regina laughed. "That's right. You run a bar don't you?"

Ruby's eyebrows wiggled. She was flattered Emma had talked about her with these people. "Aha. So what'll it be? No actually, let me guess!" She disappeared off into the kitchen and smirked at Mal as she went.

Emma laughed. "Sorry, she does this thing where she thinks she can guess anyone's drink choice."

Mal and Regina stole a glance at each other and smiled.

"Here, take a seat." The two couches were folded up neatly and Regina was the first to sit. Mal sat on the other couch.

"So am I seriously sitting in your bedroom right now?" Regina asked playfully.

Emma dropped down beside her and squeezed her thigh. "Actually, you're sitting on my bed. Didn't think I'd get you in it so fast!"

Regina shoved her shoulder. "On it, not in it!"

"Potato. Tomato."

"It's tomato, tomaaato!"

"It's still a vegetable."

" _It's a fruit!"_ Both Mal and Regina said unison and laughed just as Ruby walked in with a tray of drinks.

"What's a fruit?" She asked and handed the first drink to Emma. It was, of course, a bourbon.

Mal spoke. "Emma seems to be under the impression that a potato and a tomato are from the same classification."

Ruby shook her head and handed Regina a mojito. "Yeah, her experience with fruit is limited to pineapple on pizza and cherries in her Godfather. Forgive her. I'm still training her up!" She winked at Mal and handed her the cocktail.

Mal tasted it and spoke not breaking eye contact. "Mmm, I think you just gave me a screaming orgasm."

Ruby licked her lips and her eyes gleamed. "Glad it didn't go unnoticed." She sat herself down next to the blonde and took her own drink.

Regina and Emma shook their heads trying to stifle a giggle. A match made in heaven for sure.

Ruby swigged her drink through her straw and then offered it to the woman sat next to her. "Wanna taste my tight snatch?"

Mal took the staw in her mouth and sucked. "Mmm, as sweet as it looks."

"Ok!" Emma said loudly and grabbed Regina's hand as she stood up. "Wanna help me choose that pizza?"

Regina laughed. "Hell yes!"

They hurried into the tiny kitchen and burst into a fit of giggles.

"What have we done?" Emma professed.

"Oh Jees, it's like watching a badly scripted porno!" Regina laughed.

Emma pulled her in for a cuddle. "Really? Have you watched many of those then?"

"Hmmm. May have done." She kissed the blonde giggling in her arms. It had felt like an eternity since their last embrace and now, in the privacy of the kitchen the kiss was finally given the power and passion it deserved. The last time they'd kissed like this was in Regina's kitchen and she had been longing for it ever since. Hands raked up torsos, pulling each other impossibly closer with every ministration. Regina backed Emma against the countertop and with what felt like the most natural move in the world, slipped a knee between the blonde's thighs. Emma groaned hungrily pulling Regina's ass and grinding their jean clad pelvises maddeningly closer.

Regina whimpered gently and pulled forcefully on Emma's collar, causing the top button of her shirt to undo and blonde's elbow accidentally knocked the bottle opener off the counter causing a clatter against the tiles.

"Did you find the menu?" Ruby called from the lounge. She'd heard the bang and whispered to Mal, "You know they forgot to order the pizza right?"

Mal giggled. "I'm certain they have a kink for kitchens." She leaned across and kissed Ruby. "And I have something of a kink for you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a teensy update from last part.**

"We should probably..."

"Yup." Regina stepped back reluctantly and allowed Emma the freedom to move.

"Think it's safe to go back in there?"

Regina grinned. "Maybe we should announce our coming first."

Emma's eyes hooded. "Say that again, please."

"What? We should announce our... oh!" She laughed. "You have a dirty mind, Miss Swan!"

Emma nodded. "I do. But while we're on the subject, I really have no objection to you announcing that any time you like."

Regina instantly felt another surge of lust ripple through her. The thought of all the possible ways Emma could elicit such a response from her was titillating. She pushed up against the blonde once more and sealed their lips together. "How about now?" She murmured seductively.

"Careful what you wish for." Emma slid her hand down to Regina's mound and squeezed through the fabric. A soft breath caught in her throat and her body jerked forward into the touch.

"Fuck, Emma!" She kissed her harder, desperate for more. Her cheeks were flushed and she could feel the blood rushing through every vein in her body. She'd never felt so alight with desire.

Emma gently pulled her hand clear from the legs that clasped it and whispered through sucking kisses. "Not here. Not yet."

Regina tried to catch her breath and settle herself down. Emma was right. This was not the place or time to become intimate. Not with Mal and Ruby sat in the next room across. She broke away once more and nodded. "Sorry. You just make me so... ahem..."

"Horny? Yeah I guessed from the lack of pizza ordering going on in here." Ruby interrupted and, without batting an eyelid, grabbed the pizza menu off the refrigerator door. "Better get in here before I order extra spicy everything."

Regina laughed. "Does she have a filter?"

"Nope. Not a single one."

"Good to know!"

The women walked back into the lounge and sat down together to order the food. Mal raised an eyebrow at Regina and nodded at her fly. The brunette blushed and discreetly zipped it back up.

"So I gotta ask, who's the biggest bitch on set?" Ruby blurted out.

"Mal." "Me." Both Regina and Mal spoke at the same time and laughed.

"Knew it!" Ruby giggled and casually flung an arm around the woman sat next to her.

"She's actually really sweet though. It's more of a reputation than a reality." Regina added.

"Liar!" Mal growled. "I earnt that title and i intend to keep it thank you very much!"

Ruby and Emma watched. It was a little like watching Recoil in a live setting, minus the body paint.

"Fine! Keep it! I certainly don't want it!"

"So you two have known each other since college?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Ruby was shocked that the stars knew anything about them other than her name.

"Regina may have mentioned it once it twice. She really does have difficulty talking about anything other than Emma."

Regina knew Mal was trying to embarrass her but it wasn't working. She was about to respond with her biting wit when Ruby spoke.

"Emma has that same problem. It's like living with a broken record! You should hear the songs she's written about her."

Emma shot Ruby a warning glare which was caught by the brunette sat beside her.

"Songs?" Regina grinned and looked curiously at Emma.

"She is exaggerating. A bit." Emma chewed her lip feeling under scrutiny. She doubted she'd be able to ever keep anything from the woman she had fallen for and was glad when the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here!" She shot off the sofa and paid the guy promptly before carrying the hot contents to the table.

Ruby went off to get more drinks and then they all sat down to eat. The conversation soon turned to Emma's album.

"We've recorded the first four songs and Gary wants to go ahead and get that one I showed you released. We start touring in two weeks which is exciting."

Which one?" Mal asked curiously.

"Play it!" Ruby squealed to which the other two women nodded furiously in agreement.

"Naa. I got cheesy fingers." Emma protested. Really, she was just embarrassed to play it in front of Mal and Regina. Of course, Regina had already heard it but playing it live with her sat a few feet away was an entirely different story.

Regina seemed to sense Emma's discomfort and maybe she was a little uncomfortable with it too now she thought about it. "Well, no use in getting your guitar all dirty. How about we listen to my copy?" She pulled the CD from her handbag.

Mal looked open mouthed at the brunette and Emma grinned. "Give me that!"

She snatched the CD out of Regina's hand and read the cover. She giggled and showed it to Ruby. Ruby wiggled an eyebrow at Regina and went to put the CD in the player. "Good job, for sure!"

Emma was crimson knowing everyone in the room had just shared in their private joke. Regina rolled her eyes at Ruby. "Fine! Fine! Take your shots while you can! You get one free then I think Emma and I would very much like to get a clean slate, so make it count!"

Ruby rubbed her hands together excitedly at the prospect. She liked Regina but she wanted to get stuff off her chest. She wasn't the type to let things bottle up.

"Okay. Emma. You are the biggest fool on the planet. I already told you that in so many words after you got back from New York." She scowled at Mal as if to say _'I know what you did,.'_ Regina, I hope to God you don't mess with my best friend's heart like that again because I guarantee you, I will come for you bitch and all that celebrity jazz ain't gonna mean shit!"

Regina pursed her lips. She could feel herself getting angry at Ruby's words but she also knew they were best friends and if some one had treated her friend like that, she'd also be quite reluctant to welcome them into her home with open arms. She breathed deeply and smiled sincerely. "I know Ruby. You're right. I promise I have absolutely no intention of messing Emma around any longer and if I did, you would be well within your rights to kick my ass!" She raised her glass and held it up in a toast towards Ruby. "So, now that's out the way, think we can have a few more drinks and maybe even go a ways to becoming friends?"

Ruby clinked her glass against Regina's and grinned broadly. "Deal! But, we're gonna need shots before that track plays. I don't want anyone bawling unless it's the result of a mind blowing orgasm!" She quickly pulled Regina into a side hug and rubbed her arm before running off back to the kitchen.

Emma stood up and took Regina's hand in her own, pressing a kiss to the back of her knuckles then whispering, "She likes you."

Regina's eyebrows shot up in disbelief as she looked at Emma questioningly. "I hope you're right. I'd hate to hear what she says to people she hates."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Maybe don't read this at work or on a train or in front of your family... maybe...**

After the women had eaten their fill and the drinks had been flowing freely for a couple of hours, the mood was one of old companions in the tiny lounge. Regina and Emma were cuddled on one sofa and Mal and Ruby were all but molesting each other on the adjacent couch. Ruby had put a movie on but nobody was really watching it, too engrossed in present company.

Emma pulled the throw blanket off the back of their couch and placed it over their knees. "Are you cold?" She asked the brunette and without waiting for a response, began rubbing the woman's thighs.

Regina cuddled closer to Emma and pushed her hand under the seam of her t-shirt. "A little." It was an innocent touch as fingers lightly traced the skin of the blonde's abdomen but it sent bolts directly to her nipples, causing them to strain agaisnt the thin fabric of her bra and t-shirt. Regina's head was resting on Emma's shoulder and she couldn't help but notice the reaction and the shallow breaths of the blonde. She smirked as she allowed her thumb to toy with the waistband of Emma's jeans and her fingers brushed provocatively against the seam. Emma's breath audibly caught in her throat and Ruby shot her a glare. Regina bit her lip knowing she was being innapropriate but also enjoying the power of causing such strong sexual responses in the woman. She cleared her throat. "I've had a lovely evening but I really should be getting back to the hotel now. Emma, would you mind accompanying me?"

Mal and Ruby smirked. They knew exactly what that meant.

"Uhm sure, yeah do you want me to uhm... come with you or..?" Emma was frazzled. She didn't want to be presumptuous but her body was pounding and causing her mind to play tricks on her.

"Of course silly! Unless you don't want to.. come with me." Regina's eyes had suddenly turned a much darker shade and she looked aroused.

Ruby giggled and Mal shook her head. "This is so painful to watch."

"I know right! They're like clueless kids. Emma! Dude! She wants you to _come_ with her!"

Emma scowled. "Butt out Ruby!"

"Just saying what I see! Now get! I'll give Mal a ride.." She turned her attention to the older blonde with a sly grin. "..if you want me to that is."

Emma gave Regina an apologetic smile for her friend's lack of subtlety but Regina just grabbed her hands and almost dragged her out of the apartment with a huge grin. As they hurriedly left, they heard Mal.

"Oh I want nothing more than for you to give me a ride."

With the door firmly closed behind them, the pair fell against it laughing. "I'm sorry about that! They are so blatant!"

Regina shook her head and giggled. "Its fine. Honestly, we are all adults and they weren't far off the mark. All I've thought about since I got here was how much I want to be with you Emma. I need you." Regina pulled her against her body and sucked at her neck. They were in the hallway of the apartment block and Emma was alight with passion once again.

"Oh God, Regina I want you so badly. I have done for a long time. I want nothing more than to fuck you hard right here." A door slammed hard across the hall as if to announce their lack of privacy. "But let's get back to the Hotel. I'm sick of being interrupted. You deserve my undivided attention."

Regina kissed Emma once more and they called the elevator. "As do you, dear." They made their way out to Regina's car that has been waiting and as they got out onto the street, Emma noticed how quiet and pensive Regina had suddenly become.

"Everything okay?"

Regina smiled coyly. "It's nothing, I'm just... a little nervous. I've never..."

Emma took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the fingertips. "I know. We don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable. I can just turn around and head back upstairs and hope Ruby and Mal haven't defiled my couch and.."

Regina shut her up with a kiss. "Emma. I want this. I want you. I just don't know if I'm going to be any good at it." She seemed so unsure of herself. A far cry from the confident and self-assured actress Emma had always known her to be.

Emma smiled tenderly as she got in the car with the woman. She whispered, "you'll be amazing. Just do what feels good."

Regina shuddered as Emma's words tickled her ear.

"Touch me how you touch yourself." Emma's hand trailed down her torso lightly caressing her skin. Regina gulped.

"Show me what you like and tell me if I'm doing something right." Emma's hand was dangerously close to Regina's mound and her breath was coming in pants. Regina thought she'd never been quite so turned on in her life from just a few mere touches and exquisite words.

She grabbed Emma's hand and stilled it against her. She pulled her in for a kiss and whispered against wet lips, "I need you to stop. I'm on the edge Emma."

Emma shuddered. She knew exactly how Regina was feeling because she herself was close. She glanced at the driver's GPS and checked the ETA. 3 minutes. She pulled herself off the tantalizing woman and shoved herself up the corner against the adjacent door.

Regina looked at her with longing. The sudden lack of contact had left her reeling and she didn't like it one bit. She stated intently at the blonde, their eyes devouring one another. No words necessary to elaborate on their desires. Emma ran a hand through her own locks and licked her lips, tasting the remnants of Regina's lipstick. The brunette crossed her legs tightly and pursed her lips together at the sight. There was no doubt in her mind now as to how good they would be together. They barely needed to touch to stir arousal in one another. Emma let her gaze drop to where legs were clenched and her own pussy responded. She could not wait to touch it, taste it and a small shuddered gasp escaped her lips. 1 minute to ETA.

Regina was noticing every little detail now. Every tell Emma had that confirmed how turned on she was. _So this is eye sex_. She considered. She wondered how she'd managed to go her whole life without ever feeling so electified. If they didn't get to the hotel soon, she doubted she'd be able to control herself.

"We're here Ms Mills." The driver finally announced their arrival and without any hesitation or another word, both women jumped from the car and Emma trailed in quick step behind the brunette.

"Come on. Follow me." Regina grabbed her hand and pulled Emma inside the elevator and pressed the 21st floor button. Emma groaned. It felt like the longest elevator ride she'd ever taken. It stopped abruptly on the 5th and two young girls got in.

"Oh my God! Regina! Please can we get a photo with you?"

Regina was not in the mood considering her current level of arousal. She smiled apologetically and as the elevator opened on the 13th floor, she got out saying, "sorry, this is my stop."

Emma dashed past the girls and got out too. Once the doors closed she stared at the brunette who was still stood staring at the elevator. "So.. should we?"

"Wrong floor. I'm on 21st. We'll wait for the next one."

Emma grabbed the brunette's hand and grinned. "I thought you always stopped for pictures."

Regina huffed impatiently and pulled Emma back in for a kiss. "Not when there's an extremely hot blonde I want to fuck in my close proximity."

The elevator pinged and they reluctantly broke apart again. There was an old couple stood inside and they got in without speaking or touching. It really was the most sexually frustrated Emma had ever felt in her life. She watched the number ping all the way up to the 20th and they stopped again. The couple got out and Regina smiled at them although Emma was sure it was to hide her rage. She clicked the buttons to close the doors repeatedly and when they finally reached her floor, she sighed out in relief and all but ran to her room. She fiddled with the key card unable to make it turn green and getting more and more frustrated.

Emma giggled. "Need a hand?"

"I'm not usually this impatient Emma, goddamnit, stupid freakin'.. ahaa!" The lock turned green and she pushed the door wide open. Emma didn't wait for an invitation. Not that she could have done anyway as Regina grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her inside the room.

Finally the pair had free roam over the other's body. Away from interruptions, only they existed in the bubble of their own creation. Regina had suddenly forgotten her earlier inhibitions and nervousness and was pulling Emma's t-shirt off over her head, desperate to feel the woman's skin. She stared down the bare torso and whimpered upon noticing the light outline of Emma's abs. She traced a finger along the muscles. "You are so beautiful."

Emma blushed. She was proud of her abs and was glad Regina liked what she saw. Emma carefully lifted Regina's shirt off and over her head and slung it unceremoniously somewhere behind them. Her gaze instantly fell upon the gentle curve of her breast encased in black lace. Emma felt her heart stop as nipples puckered under her appreciative eye. She reached out and gently stroked the woman's cheek. "You are perfect Regina." She kissed her and her hand trailed down, tracing a thumb over a hardened nipple, teasing it further to attention. Regina trembled under the touch and pulled the blonde closer so their skin was touching. Emma undid the jeans and yanked them to the floor. She knew they'd tortured each other long enough and they were both more than ready for each other. She stepped out of her own pants and watched as Regina, now confident in her own skin, pulled herself free from the lace bra and panties and stood there in her naked glory, only a small grin adorning her face. Emma discarded the last items of her own clothing and fell to her knees as if worshipping the body before her. Her lips found soft flesh and sucked gently whilst hands grabbed firmly at hips. She moaned as the scent of the brunette's arousal permeated her senses. She trailed south and found the delicate bud her tongue had longed for. Regina bucked as Emma's tpungue made contact with her overly sensitive clit. She had been on the verge of orgasm since the beginning of their evening and now the deliciousness of feeling the blonde's soft, warm mouth on her sent her body into a cataclysm of sensory overload. "Oh Emma!" She shivered out the words as her hand grabbed at blonde locks and a warmth spread across her entire body. Emma sucked the nub gently, grazing her teeth slightly against it and was sure that her own juices were pooling underneath her. Regina tasted like heaven. Intoxicated, she ran one hand up her torso and grabbed at a breast, while the other pushed two fingers inside slick walls. Her own hips bucked as she felt Regina's orgasm building. She flicked her tongue against the clit and soon enough, Regina was trying to meet the thrust of her fingers with her own writhing hips. She wanted to give this woman everything she desired. She was aware of Regina's fingers lacing through her hair and slightly digging in nails grabbing her shoulder. With a final buck, Regina's body went rigid against her face and fingers and she gushed deliciously as she released her monster of an orgasm.

"Mmm, Emma." She could barely talk, only vibrate out the sounds as her orgasm had left her feeling completely airy. She was certain she'd never come as hard as that and she was positive she'd never ejaculated before.

"That was so hot, Regina." Emma murmered as she ran her hands up the brunette's thighs. She was still knelt on the floor. Her own pleasure had built to an almost uncontrollable level. She hadn't expected such a violent reaction from the brunette's body and it had only worsened her longing for her. Regina seemed to snap out of her haze and she quickly pulled Emma to her feet, desperate to kiss the woman who had just given her the most amazing experience of her life. She kissed her deeply and her hands wandered all over the slightly damp skin. She wondered whether it was Emma's sweat or her own arousal. Either way, it turned her on. Her hand reached towards the glistening mound between the blonde's legs. She'd never touched a woman before and instantly she was hooked. Emma was velvety smooth. Her fingers easily slipped inside the woman and her fascination grew with every ministration. Her thumb circled the hard nub and her stomach did somesaults as she heard Emma's throaty reacton to her touch. "Oh fuck Regina. That's so good." Emma moaned as they finally made their way to the bed. Regina's legs were like jelly and she was sure if she didn't sit soon she would likely fall over. She lay Emma down and gently explored her body. Emma didn't rush her. She was honestly on the verge of her second orgasm already. She had come with Regina without so much as a touch. Now she was savoring the feel of the tentative touches of the other woman.

Regina plunged inside Emma and curled her fingers. That's how she liked it and she hoped Emma did too. Oh! She could feel her walls clenching silkily around her fingers. She looked on the woman's face and instantly became aroused again. The sight of Emma's eyes hooded lazily and her lips parted slightly in an O shape made her weak. She watched as her touches caused the woman to buck against her. She wanted to make Emma come the way she'd just done for her. She wanted to taste her and so she did.

Without hesitation, Regina dipped her head and trailed kissed down the woman's abdomen. She licked straight up between folds and shuddered at the musky yet sweet deliciousness that was Emma Swan. It was addictive. More so when she caught the woman's gaze. She was done for. Emma watched in amazement as the woman sucked and licked at her center as if she'd done so a thousand times. Nothing turned her on more than watching and nothing compared to watching Regina. "You are amazing." Emma stated between gasps of pleasure.

Regina slid two fingers back inside and began pumping as she gently sucked Emma's clit and flicked her tongue against it. Soon Emma was writhing beneath her and the sight of her coming undone gave her chills. Emma's hips ground harder seeking more pressure and Regina obliged letting Emma take her own pleasure against her face and hand. Finally, she let out a shudder and her hips dropped back against the bed.

"Oh damn! I wasn't expecting that!" She laughed and pulled Regina up to cuddle. They were both sticky and sweaty and overly sensitive to the other's touch but neither really cared. Too sated in their desires and overcome with tiredness, they were soon snoozing lightly. It could have been hours or only minutes but Emma awoke to the delicious feeling of Regina grinding against her thigh. "Hmmm. Ready for more I see!"

Regina bit her lip. "I think I've found my new favorite thing." She cheekily slipped her hand between them and played with Emma's clit.

"Oh really! And what's that?"

"You dear."


	27. Chapter 27

Regina awoke to a gentle humming sound and a low glow in the room. She blinked her eyes a few times and focused on the small candle which was glowing on a table on the opposite side of the room. Emma was hunched over scribbling something. Her long blonde locks were flowing over her still naked frame. Regina checked the time on the bedside clock. "Emma, what are you doing? Come back to bed."

Emma looked around slightly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just needed to get this down before I forget it."

Regina kicked the sheets off herself and plodded over to where Emma sat to peer over her shoulder. "Is that a song?"

Emma covered the page blushing. "Yeah. I uhm, I guess you inspired me."

Regina felt a warmth spread across her entire body. She perched herself gently on Emma's knee and placed her arms around her neck. "Can I hear it?"

Emma kissed her, losing herself in the luscious lips that had inspired her latest sappy poeticness. "Eventually. It's not finished and I don't have my guitar."

Regina kissed her again. "Please? Just a little sample. You are so talented. You know it's quite a turn on." She was already beginning to feel the flush of passion rising in her yet again.

"Oh really? Well, if that's true then I guess I owe it to you. Don't laugh though."

Regina hugged her tight and stared directly into her eyes. It felt so intense. Emma had never sung to someone so intimately and she was embarrassed by the intensity of Regina's gaze.

"Are you gonna move?" She asked as she glanced over the lyrics.

Regina shook her head firmly. "Sing to me Emma."

Emma took a breath and began softly singing the newest lyrics to the woman currently sitting in her lap.

 _"A taste of heaven on my tongue._  
 _Stay with me, the night is young._  
 _Lips so soft and eyes so bright._  
 _I'm getting drunk on you tonight._

 _Goosebumped skin our hands entwined._  
 _Innocent, so warm and kind._  
 _Feasting on a perfect sight._  
 _I'm getting drunk on you tonight."_

Regina shivered as she listened to the flattering lyrics. It made her feel so special to know this talented woman had written such a beautiful song about her and with their recent love making still fresh in her mind, she took Emma's fingers and kissed each one seductively.

"Hmm. I love it. It's exactly how I feel."

"How's that exactly?" Emma inquired.

"Drunk on you. You are intoxicating."

That was it. The song could wait. Emma's attention was firmly back on the goddess of a woman currently purring sweet nothings and wriggling in her lap. She picked her up and carried her back to the bed. "Oh you are the intoxicating one. I'm completely addicted to you." She lay ontop of the woman and worked one leg between her thighs causing another gasp of pleasure to escape Regina's lips. Gently grinding against her core, she kissed her hard, biting playfully at her lips. "I just want to eat you up and drink you dry."

Regina moaned at the mere thought. "That sounds delicious."

Emma worked her way back down to her new favorite place and tenderly followed through on her words with actions. She loved the way Regina's legs felt on her shoulders and the strong muscle twitches that flexed and quivered against her ears. Regina's toes glided down Emma's smooth back and found an ass cheek. She could feel the toes curling and uncurling with each flick of her tongue and the blonde had to admit that it was turning her on even more than she already was. Regina's right arm reached down and grasped for Emma's. She pulled it up across her torso and directed it to a pert nipple. Emma obliged and moaned into Regina's hot sex and the brunette in turn arched her back and moaned. Emma took it as her cue and pumped deep and hard into the woman, eliciting guttural gasps of approval. She plunged harder and curled up to reach the sensitive spot that made Regina squirt so violently the last time and, with a few pumps, it happened again. Emma smiled dreamily and lapped up as much of the juice she could. She'd never experienced anything quite as exquisite as Regina and she never wanted to have anything less than her ever again.

Regina stretched out lazily and sighed deeply. "Emma, you and I are going to have some serious issues if this is to be a regular occurance."

Emma looked up worriedly and crawled up to lay next her. "Why? Is everything ok? Did I hurt you?"

Regina giggled and rolled on top of the blonde, pinning her to the bed. "No you didn't hurt me! Oh God Emma! I meant, it's four in the morning and sleep is the farthest thing from my mind." She leant down and kissed her like she would disappear at any moment. "I have a panel at 10 so I'm going to fuck your brains out and then you and I are going to cuddle up and sleep for at least 3 hours."

"Only three hours?"

"Well, you can stay here and sleep more while I work and I could come back on my break and..." Regina made her point by sliding against the blonde's skin.

"You are insatiable."

"Only with you."

"You should get some rest. Those kids paid a lot of money for a photo op with you. Don't want you bleary eyed in all the shots." Emma was really feeling terribly guilty about keeping the woman awake all night and really, her words were more for herself as she tried not to react to the brunette's mouth currently clamped around her nipple. Her mouth slipped further down paying special attention to the skin just above Emma's hip.

"I couldn't even sleep now if I wanted to." Regina's mouth found its way to Emma's folds. She sucked gently and Emma couldn't find the strength to protest any longer.

"Fuck me, Regina!"

"With pleasure."

...

Regina's alarm buzzed at eight-fifteen. She glared at it as though it were the bane of her existence, in that moment it truly was. Her head was pounding from lack of sleep and whatever Ruby had laced her seemingly innocent drinks with. Her thighs felt like she'd run a marathon and her pussy was sore. She hadn't fucked like that since... come to think of it, she'd never fucked like that. She looked at the sleeping beauty next to her and heard gentle snores. As much as she wanted to wake her, she was also desperate to take a hot shower and thought it would be cruel to wake the woman up who had managed to sleep so deeply through her obnoxious alarm.

She quietly removed herself from the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. She took her time, allowing the hot spray to soothe her muscles. She was definately going to need caffeine today and lots of it. Luckily, she thought to bring some guarana capsules just in case she had to pull any all nighters. She grabbed two from her travel bag and swallowed them down with a glass of water. It was a tip she'd learnt from a colleague on set after a particularly gruelling eighteen hour shoot. Once out of the shower and dressed, her stomach rumbled. She planned to call room service but thought better of it so as not to wake Emma. She decided to call on Mal and see if she felt like sharing something before they headed off for the day. She snuck out of her room and walked across the hall to Mal's room. She knocked the door a few times but there was no answer. Regina was just about to go back when she heard the elevator ping open and a rather dishevelled looking Mal stepped out. Regina grinned.

"Good night?"

Mal took off her sunglasses and breathed out in relief. "Oh thank God it's just you. Come on in before anyone sees us."

Mal opened the door and Regina followed her inside stifling a laugh at Mal's appearance. Her hair was matted and her mascara was black underneath her eyes. Mal caught her staring.

"Oh don't judge me! I know for a fact Emma didn't come home last night and by the look of you scuttling around in the corridors, I'd say a certain blonde is still sleeping in your room."

Regina nodded smugly. "I thought I'd let her rest a while. No sense in both of us being exhausted all day. Do you mind if we order breakfast to your room? I'm starving and I think you and I could both do with some serious coffee."

"Agreed. I need to shower and to do something with my hair. Ruby is an animal!" Mal winked.

"So you aren't mad at me for setting you up?"

Mal laughed. "Regina my sweet, I'm far from mad! Ruby is certainly more than I expected. If anything, I wish you'd introduced us sooner. Such a shame we're leaving tomorrow."

Regina looked sad. "Don't remind me."

"So. How do you feel about you and Emma? Was she worth all that drama?"

Regina smiled dreamily. "Emma is... amazing, wonderful, talented. I really hope we can make it work between our crazy schedules."

Mal patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Oh dear. Looks like you're a gonner."

"Completely."

...

Emma woke up to an empty room. She knew Regina had to work but she still felt a little awkward sleeping in the woman's hotel room without her there. Her stomach rumbled and she looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. It was almost 11. She jumped up looking for her phone. Her and Gary had a final revision at 1pm and she really couldn't miss it or she'd risk delaying the release. She text Regina a good morning and a thank you for letting Her sleep then she called Gary.

"Hey Gary. Think we could push that meeting back until 2? I know, I know. I'll be there l. Thanks you're an angel." She hung up and a message from Regina popped up.

 **R: And a good morning to you too! Hope you managed to sleep well. I'm coming up in about 20 mins. Order some breakfast. Xxx**

Emma sighed. She wished she could stay but she needed to get home, changed and decent for their meeting. Hopefully she could slip away early and maybe spend some more time with Regina before she left again. She messaged back.

 **E: Sorry. I have a work thing at 2. Can I see you later? Xx**

She started to dress and splashed cold water on her face. She grabbed some toothpaste and tried to brush her teeth with her finger.

 **R: Oh I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't even think to ask if you had plans. Sure. I'm here until tomorrow morning. Message me when you're done and we can arrange something. Xx**

Emma grinned and decided to leave a little surprise for Regina. She folded up the song lyrics on the hotel paper she'd scribbled on last night. It had been years since she'd made one and it took a few attempts to get right but she managed it. She left a note with the origami and called an Uber.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N.. Hey everyone. I'm so so so sorry for the epic length between updates. I've been blocked, moving countries, having ultrasounds and just generally busy! Thanks for everyone who is still following and for all the not so subtle kicks up the ass to get this updated! I will try my best to get back into the swing and update again soon!**

Regina got back to the room and plonked herself down on the bed. She was exhausted and she'd still got another eight hours to get through. The sheets smelled of Emma and she breathed in the scent deeply. How she missed her presence already and they'd only been apart for a couple of hours. It was going to be torture once she was on location and Emma was God knows where on tour. A little white object caught her eye on the table. She quickly jumped off the bed to check it out and when she saw it, her heart melted. Emma had left her an origami swan and a short note. She read what was written and smiled to herself as she went back to the bed with the swan in her hands. She was soon enough dozing lightly and awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the bedside table. It was Mal. She grabbed the phone and answered it groggily. She'd managed to sleep for almost an hour and had almost missed her next session. She thanked the woman for alerting her and rushed to straighten her hair and make-up before heading back down to the convention.

The crowds had already been seated and Mal shot her a look from off stage. She shook her head and smiled. The announcer saw her waiting just off stage and announced to the audience her arrival. Immediately, a roar of excitement swept across the room and cheers and applause almost deafened her as she took her seat on the panel. "Sorry I'm late." She announced and the audience laughed as it was a direct quote from one of her most famous scenes in the movie. It could have almost been scripted and she thought it was definitely a line she'd re-use if needs be.

The announcer addressed the audience and explained the type of questions that would be allowed and ones that should be avoided, I.e. anything too personal or related to other movies the actors may have been in. It was the usual drill and Regina had to force herself not to yawn. Not that she was bored, just extremely tired after her adventures last night. She spotted the two girls from the elevator in the front row and gave them a cheeky wink. They grinned and whispered to each other happily and Regina felt a little less guilty about blowing them off last night. She loved her fans but she was rather preoccupied last night with her own desires.

The questions began pouring in and the panel all took their turns answering and redirecting to one another. Somebody asked what her most memorable on set mistake had been. "I think when Graham and I were shooting the scene where we shared our first kiss." The crowd roared in approval and she continued. "We had to do 6 takes because every time we kissed, his lips were covered in red body paint and he looked like a vampire after devouring his victim!"

The audience laughed and Graham blushed slightly at the memory. It hadn't been funny at all. He could still taste the make-up and it had been one of their longest shoots ever.

Another question from the audience.

"My question is for Regina. Who would you like to share an on-screen kiss with?"

She grinned. There was one person she'd love to kiss again and soon if she would hurry up and get back here. She answered. "Hmmm, well that's a difficult question. There are so many actors and actresses who are so talented. It would be a privilege to share an onset kiss with any of them but I suppose, if I had to choose just one, I think I'd have to say Eugenie Lucas who plays the alien queen. I think our make-up malfunctions would be interesting!" It was a cop out and she knew it. The audience clearly wanted something juicier to get their teeth into but Regina wasn't in the mood for starting rumors.

Another question was directed to Mal. "What is something you and Gwen have in common?"

Mal grinned. "Quite a few things actually. I can be as much of a bitch as she can and she's not afraid to go after what she wants, much like myself." There was a hushed mutter of approval in the audience and Regina shook her head smiling. Mal loved to play up her inner bitch and until recently, she would have believed it was a true character trait but she knew better now. She spoke up.

"I disagree. Mal and Gwen both like to let people think they are bigger bitches than they really are. Underneath all that bristle, they are big softies." Mal rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Regina would sell her out like that.

"Regina is the only big softy sat on this panel!" Mal scoffed and nudged her friend with a wink. Regina just grinned back with a silent warning. When she looked back up to the audience, she saw Emma grinning back up at her as she made her way to a vacant seat. Her heart leapt and she subconsciously wetted her lips as their eyes made contact. A few more questions were asked but her concentration faltered and Emma laughed when she realized Regina hadn't heard the one directed at her. She mouthed 'answer' at the brunette and Regina bolted up in her chair. Mal laughed. "I think you'll have to repeat the question my sweet. Regina seems to have left her ears back on Ashra's spaceship!"

Regina smiled through a blush and the girl repeated the question. "I asked if there's going to be any wedding bells ringing in the next arc?"

Regina bit her lip and suddenly couldn't meet Emma's gaze. She thought about her answer carefully. "Well, it's early days for them. They are both from different worlds with crazy schedules, but who knows what could happen in the future. If the writers feel that's the right direction for Ash, then it could happen. I don't have the script yet though so I'm as in the dark as everyone else." Her gaze traveled back to the blonde in the audience. Suddenly her head was filling with silly romantic notions of Emma walking down the aisle in a steampunk tuxedo. She couldn't wait for the Q&A to be over so she could steal a kiss and maybe more from the woman of her dreams, her swan.

It was finally over and the panel left the stage. Emma stood from her seat and wandered out into the lobby with the crowds. She knew Regina had another photo session to get to and she'd probably be waiting around for a few more hours before they could have any privacy. She was at a loss as to what to do when a tall burly security guard walked over to her. "Are you Emma Swan?" He asked seriously.

Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Uhm, yeah.. I..."

"Follow me please Miss. Ms Mills has requested your presence."

Emma couldn't hide the satisfied smirk as he led her off to the special place where only the stars could access. She heard a mutter behind her as a group of girls must've heard him but instead of feeling privileged, she felt a bit self-conscious. This is what their relationship would be like from now on. Stolen moments and constant scrutiny from the public. Whispers and rumors about were they or weren't they. She suddenly felt quite saddened. Regina would never just be hers. Her sadness soon dissipated when she saw the sheer joy and unabashed desire on Regina's face. "We are going to have to do something about you distracting me at work!" Emma looked confused until the brunette suddenly and quite forcefully planted a steaming kiss on her lips and pulled her tight against her body. She melted into it and all her doubts and walls slipped away.

As they broke lazily, Emma grinned. "You're the one that summoned me back here. You can hardly blame me for distracting you at work!"

Regina laughed self-consciously. "As soon as you walked in, all I could think about was kissing you. I have never been so embarrassed on a panel in my life!"

"You think I'm embarrassing?" Emma scoffed pulling a little further away from her grasp but not enough to break contact completely.

Regina's face dropped. "No! That's not what I meant Emma."

Emma laughed. "I'm just kidding with you! I must admit, you should be embarrassed though... the way you were gawking at me and ignoring that poor fangirl's question. I can't blame you though, I do have that effect on women!"

Regina slapped her arm playfully and quirked an eyebrow. "Hmm, I've noticed. Am I going to have a problem keeping your attention, dear?" She pulled Emma back in roughly by her collar and splayed her fingers against the bone there unsure whether to push or pull.

Emma hovered closer to her lips and hummed. "Never." She closed the tiny gap between them and sucked Regina's bottom lip inside her own. A groan of approval was felt although neither woman knew exactly who it belonged to. "You are going to have a problem keeping me away from you though." Emma whispered gently in her ear sending tickles and shivers down Regina's spine.

Regina grabbed a fistful of hair and gently yanked Emma's head to one side. She whispered back with the seduction of a skilled predator, "I can't see that being a problem at all."

God knows how long the were locked together and feeling each other up in full view of Regina's coworkers. The pair had completely forgotten themselves or where they were and there was quite an audience. Mal could hear the whispers of 'I didn't know she was a lesbian,' and 'what happened to Robin' and she scowled at her coworkers before interrupting the lusty ladies.

"As much as I enjoy a little bit of live porn Regina, A.. you have an audience and B.. we have to get back out there to our other adoring fans."

Emma and Regina suddenly became painfully aware that their little bubble was not their own and Regina quickly withdrew her hand from where it had snaked down subconsciously between the blondes legs. She cleared her throat and backed away from the seductress, shaking off the desire as best she could. She looked around unapologetically and grinned at the shocked faces. "Well I guess I'm out." She shrugged with a giggle and turned back to Emma pulling a key card from her pocket. "Give me 2 hours and then you have my undivided attention."

Emma took the key and licked her lips. Two hours! What the hell was she going to do for two hours? She watched astutely as Regina's perfectly perky ass sauntered away.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: what is this I hear you scream! 2 updates in a day after leaving you hanging for so very, very long?! It was my pleasure... seriously... rated M for mmmmm! Disclaimer: I take no responsibility for any palpitations or other bodily reactions in this update... this is dedicated and in tribute to our lovely Lana's insta posts today. ( INSERT DRIBBLE AND LOVEHEART EYES EMOJIS HERE) Thank thighs.. and abs.. and butt... and social media goddamnit!**

Emma skulked around the hotel room waiting for Regina to return. There wasn't much to do. She'd been home and showered quickly after the studio and all she wanted was to hold the brunette in her arms and make love to her. It had been so long since Emma had felt anything remotely like this. It seemed as though all her dreams were coming true as if by magic. Next week, she'd be starting her tour and she hoped that at least a couple of her dates and cities would coincide with Regina's shooting schedule. The lovesick fool in her would happily give up everything if it meant that her and Regina could be together and stay in this bubble they'd created in less than 24 hours, but she knew that music was her dream and she'd be a complete idiot to let her emotions and libido influence any major decisions. Her and Regina was a huge, fucking amazing bonus that she'd only allowed herself to fantasize about in her wildest dreams. Emma knew she had put her on a massive pedestal and that realistically, the fall would be much, much greater than anything she'd ever experienced. When you admire someone so much and expect greatness from them, you're usually disappointed with the reality and Emma hoped that wouldn't be the case. It's one thing to long so deeply and anonymously for someone, it's quite another when it finally happens. There would definitely be compromises to make in this high profile relationship and as much as Emma had tried to convince herself that she'd be happy with just a kiss, just once, she knew she never would be. She needed to be Regina's completely and she needed to be the same for her. She found a pen and began scribbling down some more lyrics.

'Possess me, caress me, you're under my skin.  
Hanging around waiting for you to come in,  
Pick me up, put me on like your favorite coat.  
Wrapped round you warm lips caressing your throat.'

It made her laugh out loud. Boy was she gone! She quickly shoved the paper in her jacket pocket as she heard a gentle knock on the door. She hesitated to open it thinking Regina wouldn't knock on her own door then remembered she'd given her the key card. She straightened her hair and pulled the door open smiling. It was room service. They wheeled in a trolley and hurried back out of the room. Emma hadn't ordered anything and was scratching her head when another knock sounded at the door. This one was much more frantic and playful. Emma laughed as she approached the door again and the ratatatat continued picking up a rhythm. She swung the door open and Regina burst through and all but squashed Emma against the wall. "You took your time!"

Emma laughed again. "Me? I was here within 10 seconds! How was the photo session?"

Regina spotted the trolley, grabbed the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket and quickly uncorked it. "It was long!" The pop of the cork made her giggle and she filled two flutes with the bubbly liquid. "I ordered up just before I left as I don't plan on any more interruptions this evening. I promised you two things." She said with a smirk and handed Emma one of the glasses.

"And what was that?"

"The first was a few months ago. I promised you champagne." They clinked glasses and took a small swig. Emma fiddled with the stem of the glass. "I remember. And what was the second thing?"

Regina downed the remains of her glass and took the flute from Emma's hands, replacing the space there by lacing their fingers together. "My undivided attention." She sealed her words with a kiss that she hoped could express all her desire, the promises she wanted to make, the burning that she felt for this woman. Emma moaned deliciously against her lips and as their kiss deepened, she felt herself being coaxed backwards toward the bed. She wasn't complaining. Although earlier her head had been filled with questions and the desire for Regina to express her commitment to her, now all she could think or feel was the fire between them. It was a hunger like no other. Now she had tasted perfection once, she craved it and Regina was giving her everything she desired.

The brunette somehow managed to drop Emma onto the bed gracefully whilst removing the blonde's shirt. It was an impressive move and if Emma had been able to think clearly in that moment, she may have asked herself if she had been fibbing about her lack of experience with ladies in the bedroom. She wasn't thinking though. Not now the vision of loveliness straddling her thighs was currently discarding her own shirt in what could only be described as a torturously slow strip tease.

Emma groaned. "How are you so beautiful?" It was only meant to be a thought, not a spoken question. Not that she cared. Regina's eyes darkened. She could see the desire clearly across the blonde's face and her words had only served to set her own cravings alight. How many people had said that to her over the years? How hollow and meaningless had their compliments sounded to her ear and slid off her like water droplets, incapable of permeating her skin. Not now. Not with Emma. Since their first verbal exchange, she'd hung off every word and it nourished something inside her. She had of course been slow to realize the sexual connotation but boy was she going to make up for lost time.

A shiver puckered her her nipples as she slowly removed her bra and exposed herself to Emma's gaze. They had seen each other naked last night. They had touched and tasted and tickled and yet it still felt like a game of discovery. She watched as green eyes focused first on her eyes, then lips, then naked breast and she slid herself across the core beneath her own seeking contact, it was as if the gazes had been touches. Emma worked her hands slowly up muscular thighs, for the first time noticing just how much definition was there. She needed to feel the skin beneath the thick jeans. Emma's nimble fingers made light work of the top button and zipper and Regina shuddered as the tips made contact with her abdomen. She realized she'd have to unsaddle the woman so her pants and Emma's could be removed. Lifting up impatiently, she rapidly pulled off the jeans and threw them to the floor. Emma took the opportunity to lift her own ass off the bed and shuffle out of her pants. Regina chuckled and helped pull them clean off before climbing atop her lover once again. Emma's hands smoothed over the thighs once more and she couldn't take her eyes off of them. Regina's own hands gently covered Emma's and she guided them higher. Emma grinned. "Getting impatient?"

Regina pouted slightly but held Emma's gaze as she pushed one of the blonde's hands against her panty clad mound and sighed. "Maybe." The word vibrated out like a moan and Emma quickly sat up to devour the woman's throat on display above her. Her hand quickly pushed past fabric and found the warm, slick skin it desired. More moans as she sucked on the woman's neck, increasing her depth with each purposeful stroke and grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves above her opening. Emma wouldn't make her wait for this orgasm. She would give Regina anything she so desired whenever she desired. She wanted to be all that she desired. Regina's climax built quickly. Her body rocked deliciously with each stroke and soon enough she felt her hips squirming in the blonde's lap, bearing down to meet each thrust. She was so wet that her thighs were sliding against Emma's. She tried to squeeze them closed as she came hard but couldn't, so she held on to Emma's shoulders and let the crescendo wash over her whole body and spill warmly into the blonde's lap. She collapsed forward panting heavily. "I...I..."

Emma hushed her and gripped her chin lightly. She kissed her with such tenderness and passion, Regina thought she might cry. A few tears spilt from her eyes but they both knew it wasn't from sadness. Emma held her as she trembled in her arms and gently rolled the woman onto her side so she could catch a breath. She simply lay there stroking Regina and kissing her cheeks, chin and nose until her breathing became less labored and her legs stopped trembling. She had never been so forward in claiming her own pleasure and was a little embarrassed but Emma seemed to have enjoyed it immensely. As her heart finally found a steady rhythm, she smiled and kissed the blonde back, eager to make her feel as good as she was right now. Her mouth slowly worked its way down along every inch of flesh, nipping and sucking until it found it's destination. Emma's breathing was ragged with anticipation. It wouldn't take much for her to come. Regina settled herself between sturdy legs and wrapped her arms around them, hooking them up on her shoulders. She hovered there for a while grinning at the feast laid out just for her. Succulent Swan was certainly her new favorite taste. She lowered her head almost reverently and her tongue quivered as it made contact with the hot center. Emma bucked slightly and whimpered. The brunette grinned again and pushed her tongue as deep inside as she could, curling it up as she removed it, savoring the heady flavor then licked up firmly and flicked her tongue against her clit eliciting another moan of pleasure as hips raised to increase contract. Regina obliged by flattening her tongue and slipped two curled fingers inside, pumping slowly at first but then increasing as Emma rode her face and tongue. It felt exquisite to her as the force increased and wetness smeared her face it thrilled her immensely that she was able to elicit such strong sensations in the woman and she felt pride mixed with desire pool in her stomach as Emma finally released and dropped her hips back on the bed.

Regina crawled back up as Emma panted. She watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly and some droplets of sweat trickled between her breasts. She smiled and gently kissed her shoulder, pulling her into a warm embrace. They stayed like that for maybe a couple of minutes, maybe longer. Time really was of no consequence in that blissful moment. Regina looked silently into Emma's eyes and smiled. "I'm so happy."

Emma smiled back. "Me too." It didn't feel enough but at the same time, it did. That simple statement seemed to portray more sentiment than any other words she'd uttered in her life. They kissed lazily. It wasn't frantic like earlier, just content and discreet. Emma's stomach rumbled causing them both to laugh.

"Let me grab some food." Regina plodded barefoot, well bare everything in fact, over to the trolley laden with goodies. Emma hadn't thought to look what was on there earlier and now she sat up curiously as Regina wheeled the whole thing over to the side of the bed. "There are strawberries, chocolate, pastries, a cheese platter and some bread rolls. I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for so I got a bit of everything." Emma's face beamed as the brunette sat down on the bed and fed her strawberry.

"You are the cutest!" She said around a mouthful and as the juice dribbled down her chin, Regina swooped in and licked it off making Emma laugh harder. They tucked into a few things and refilled their champagne glasses. The conversation came easily as it always did. "So, where are you filming next week?" It was a topic she hadn't wanted to burden their evening with as it meant thinking about their impending enforced separation.

Regina swallowed the contents of her mouth and licked her lips. "Back in L.A. for most of the green screen stuff. How about you?" She really wished Emma hadn't started this conversation just yet. They could've talked about it tomorrow. It felt so impersonal to yack business while they were both quite naked.

"Umm, Gold wants me up in New York for the album launch. I'm doing Hello Today on Monday to kick it off then a few smallish gigs around the city during the week. Should be there until Sunday. Think you'll be around?"

Regina leant in closer and brushed a crumb away that had fallen on Emma's breast.

Emma laughed. "Did you just flick my boob?"

Regina laughed because of course the woman would think that. "No, you idiot! You eat like a pig! I was cleaning you up."

"Oh well in that case.." She pulled Regina onto her back and began oinking and tickling the woman.

"Em.. hahaha.. Stop it you... hahaha.. You freak!" She tickled back as good as she got and soon had the upper hand, pinning Emma's wrists to the bed. She had managed to straddle her again and she smiled realizing that this was her favorite view of the blonde. "Thank you for lightening that conversation." She kissed her and whispered. "Don't worry about schedules. We'll make it work somehow. I promise."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay on this guys, thanks to everyone still interested in this little indulgence. I am trying to keep a schedule on this and aim to finish it in the next month. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! I love you guys! ILYSB**

Emma came off stage buzzing. It had been her first solo gig on the tour and the adrenaline was still coursing through her body.

"Good one Em! You killed it!"

"Thanks Gus. You too." Gold had set up a handful of session musicians to start the tour with her and the standard of playing really was outstanding. It was such a relief not having to worry about her band being off their face and forgetting the timing or beats. She could concentrate on her own performance. She'd done a thirty minute set showcasing her album tracks. She was still quite unknown but the feedback she was getting so far was amazing. She gathered her things back stage and decided to call it an early night. Tomorrow morning she was going on her first ever t.v. interview and her nerves were all over the place.

"Pick up's at five-forty. You need a wake up call?" Gus bellowed over to her as she was about to leave.

"Naa, it's cool. I'll be ready! See you tomorrow."

She left out the back door and got into the car which was waiting for her. As soon as she got in, the driver started off and she switched her phone back on. A message from Regina popped up wishing her luck for the evening. She smiled and messaged back how she had just finished and was in the car heading back to the hotel. She knew Regina was in L.A. for the rest of the week so she wasn't likely to see her, although their phone calls and messages had been consistent and reassuring. It had only been a few days since they last saw each other but she already missed the woman. The car pulled up at the hotel and Emma took herself straight up to her room. Gold had put her up in a luxury suite similar to the last one. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out for the count.

#

"Thank you for joining us this morning Emma Swan. It's a pleasure to have you on the show!" The audience clapped as the presenter of Hello Today introduced her officially to the world.

"Thanks for having me!"

"So you have a single and an album coming out, can you tell us when that is?"

"Yes, my single He Won't Love you Like I do is out today so go buy it world!" She felt slightly self conscious addressing the public through the t.v. cameras but figured this is what she was there for. The audience laughed a little.

"I want to talk a little about the single in a moment, but first, tell me more about the album."

"Yeah sure. It's called A Taste and will be out on 28th of this month. It's an eclectic mix of upbeat and ballads, a bit rock, a bit pop. It's a bit of a journey that I hope the listener will enjoy as much as I have done recording it." She was so nervous. She could feel her cheek twitching as she spoke and hoped it wasn't visible on camera.

"You heard it first here America. That's A Taste by Emma Swan, in stores and online on 28th. Now, going back to the single which is out today, tell us what inspired that?"

Emma knew it was coming but her face reddened. "It's a tale of watching someone you love make bad decisions to sum it up I guess."

"There are some very intriguing references in the lyrics, red carpet for example. Can we assume this was written about someone we can all recognize?"

Emma's knee started bouncing around and she smiled. "I guess people can assume what they want from my lyrics. I sometimes write about my own life experience, other times I draw inspiration from fantasy and dreams or something I've read somewhere. What ever people want to take from that is up to them. A song can mean something to one person and another thing to someone else so let's let the listener decide." She sat back proudly that she'd managed to not blurt out Regina's name. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops but she also liked having some secrets.

"Very mysterious! Emma Swan not giving us anything there ladies and gents! She will be performing He Won't Love You Like I Do right after the break so don't go away." The presenter winked at the camera and turned back to Emma. "Tell us about your tour for the launch."

"Yes, I'm playing all this week here in New York at a couple of locations, then I'll be in Massachusetts, Florida, Washington and North Carolina for the rest of the month."

"You can see Emma Swan's full list of tour dates and locations on her website which is on screen now. Emma thank you for joining us this morning."

"Thank You."

"We'll be right back with Emma Swan performing her debut single right after these messages from our sponsors. Stay where you are."

The cameras panned around to the audience and the commercial credits rolled. The presenter sat back and smiled at Emma. "If you want to go set up over on the stage area. We'll be back live in two minutes."

"Awesome, thanks so much."

"After, if you'd like to go backstage and wait for instructions from the director, he'll let you know where to go."

"Great. It was nice talking to you. I'm a big fan!"

The presenter smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing more of you Emma. All the best!"

She walked off towards where the band was set up and gave Gus a wink. He made the okay sign with his fingers and gave his guitar a quick tune up just to make sure. The clock counted down and a light flashed signalling the show was about to go live. A technician encouraged the audience to applaud and the presenter began her spiel.

"Welcome back to Hello Today. If you're just joining us, please give a round of applause for our special guest Emma Swan with her newly released debut single, He Won't Love You Like I Do."

The audience roared and the band began to play. Emma's mind was suddenly blank. She couldn't for the life of her remember the first word of the song. The music swelled gently and she forced herself to relax into it. When the starting beat signaled her cue, she breathed out the first lyrics effortlessly. The audience were captivated as the moving words touched their ears and their hearts. It had always been a risk to debut with a ballad but the emotional connotations seemed to reach to the depths of the viewers hearts. As the song drew to a close, Emma allowed herself to sneak a glance around the room, noting the teary eyes of the audience. There was another roar as the crowd showed their appreciation. Emma nodded her thanks and replaced the mic on the stand before heading off back stage. Once the cameras were off her, she let out a shaky breath. It wasn't like she hadn't performed before, it was more the fact that it was her first ever t.v. appearance. Gus kneaded her shoulders. "How you feeling?"

"Good I think. That was..."

"Intense?"

"Hell yeah! Oh my God, I bet I sounded like a complete idiot in the interview. Was my voice shaking? Could you see my cheek spasming?"

Gus laughed. "You did good girl. Relax! Great deflection on the personal questions by the way. You'll have them eating out of your hand."

The director came up behind them. "Thank you so much Emma. There's a buffet breakfast just through that door if you'd like to grab a coffee or anything before you leave. Best of luck with your launch."

#

Regina was in make-up. The process was tedious as usual but luckily there was a t.v. to keep her amused. "Can someone switch that to Channel 6 please?"

An assistant changed the channel and Regina grinned broadly as the woman she was madly in love with popped up on screen. "She looks so beautiful." She said to nobody but herself. The make-up artist glanced up at the screen.

"Who is she?"

Regina licked her lips. "That is the talented singer songwriter Miss Emma Swan and between you and me Ana, my girlfriend."

Ana raised an eyebrow. She'd heard some rumors whispered off set that Regina and Robin had split, but she had no idea that Regina Mills was interested in women. "She's cute. Great voice."

Regina watched the screen intensely and giggled at Emma's conservative answer. She could see was trying to protect their privacy but honestly, she didn't mind too much who knew the song was about her. It made her feel special.

Ana listened to the interview with piqued interest. "So, how long have you been dating?"

Regina blushed underneath the heavy prosthetics. "Officially, four days." She cackled. "We've been friends for a few months though."

Ana nodded. "So.. the song lyrics?"

Regina grabbed her bag off the floor in front of her and produced a CD, handing it to Ana. "Like I said, just between us Ana!" She winked and the younger woman's jaw almost dropped. She was always privvy to sensitive information in her line of work, that was partly what drew her to the job in the first place, but she very rarely got glimpses of the stars personal life. It was going to be hard for her to keep quiet about this.


	31. Chapter 31

The weeks passed by in a blurr of interviews, impersonal hotel rooms, bright lights and flights. Emma was surprised just how well her first single was selling and enjoying every minute of the attention. Her and Regina still hadn't seen each other and it was beginning to feel like their encounter had been a dream. She missed Ruby and Regina but she wouldn't change what had happened for the world. The tour was more or less ending and Gold had already sealed a deal with a larger company to get Emma's album tour launched. The initial success of her single had made her the hottest young singer. Talks of choreography, acrobatics and orchestras were currently in negotiations. It was such a jump from playing run down bars to talking about selling out stadiums and concert halls that she was admittedly terrified. She'd never been much of a dancer and what Gold had envisioned for her future was scary stuff.

 **R: I've finished shooting for the weekend. Will you be able to make it back to mine? Xxx**

Emma sighed. She was still in North Carolina and Gold had booked her onto a last minute show. She was pulling on her leather pants when she got the message.

 **E: I'm just about to go on stage. Got two more gigs this weekend so won't be able to get back until Monday. Are you still gonna be around? I miss you. Xxx**

 **R: No, I'm flying to Manchester UK for a con. Won't be back until Thursday. I miss you too. Where are you staying tonight? Xxx**

 **E: Damnit! I just got my call. I'm at The Nightingale Hotel, room 1501 if you wanna call me after 11. Xxx**

 **R: Ok dear. Have a good gig. Speak to you very soon. Xxx**

Emma was typing back but Gus appeared in the doorway. "Em! You need to get out here now!"

She threw the phone on the make-up counter and ran as best she could in the restrictive pants. "Alright dude! We can't all just rock up on stage in our pyjamas you know!"

"Hey! I'll have you know this is a Valentino!"

#

Regina brushed off her jacket as she strode purposefully through the hotel lobby. She was taking a huge risk and as good of an actress as she was, she worried she might be caught out or have wasted her journey. She never did crazy shit like this in all the time her and Robin were together. It wasn't her style and she always worried that she may interrupt something she couldn't bear to witness. She cleared her throat to get the attention of the hotel clerk.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

She smiled apologetically. "I seem to have misplaced my room key. I must have left it back at my workplace, can I get a spare for tonight please?" She pulled her long jacket a little tighter around her and shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"What's the room number?" The clerk didn't seem very impressed.

"1501."

"And the name?"

"Ahem, I either booked it under my name or my secretaries. Swan?" She stifled a blushed.

"That's not the name we have on file." The clerk looked suspiciously at her.

"Well maybe she booked it under her name, Rinstar?"

"First name?"

"Wanda." Regina said smugly. She'd have some fun with that later but right now she was just grateful that her instincts had been correct and the clerk was handing over a key.

"Have a good evening Ms Mills." The clerk sneered with a knowing glare."

Regina's shoulder's dropped and she threw her head back in a pained laugh. "Why did you give me the key if you knew who I was?"

The clerk shrugged. "You gave me the right alias plus I kinda stan your IG! I've seen your selfies together."

Regina blushed but gave the clerk a wink. "Thank you for the key and for your discretion." She walked off towards the elevator well aware of the fact her fandom would be tweeting her escapades within minutes. She just hoped Emma didn't see it first.

#

Emma didn't bother changing out of her stage outfit to make the journey back to her hotel. She was exhausted and had a feeling the leather was likely to be hard work getting off considering how hot it had been under the glare of the stage lights. She slumped down in the back seat and checked her phone. Nothing from Regina. She hoped she wasn't angry at her for not responding earlier on. She typed a quick message.

 **E: Hey babe. You up? Sorry I couldn't reply earlier. Gus was riding my ass for being late.**

 **R: It's fine. How was the show?**

 **E: Exhausting. Hot and sticky. Amazing! I doubt I'll be able to get these pants off though. I'm sure they've stuck to my body for good.**

 **R: Maybe you should have asked a groupie back to your room to help you slip out of them.**

 **E: Hmm. Damn, should've thought of that before I got in the car! X**

 **R: Are you far? X**

 **E: I'll be back in a few minutes then we can talk properly. I miss your voice. X**

 **R: is that all you miss?**

 **E: Nope. I'll tell you in detail exactly what else I miss in a moment. Xx**

 **R: can't wait. Xx**

She pocketed her phone with a grin. They hadn't spoken over the phone for a week and the thought excited her. The hotel came into view and she all but jumped out of the back before it stopped completely. The driver said goodnight and Emma waved him off. She walked through reception suddenly quite conscious of her outfit. The leather pants and tiny studded bra style top weren't exactly inconspicuous. The hotel clerk grinned as she watched the starlet cross the hall trying to cover her midriff. She wondered if anyone would be willing to swap shifts with her so she could work through a double and watch this play out.

Emma swiped her key card and entered the dimly lit room. She chucked the key and her phone on the table and caught a whiff of a familiar perfume in the air. It smelled like..

"Regina?"

Her heart quickened as she took in the vision draped across her hotel couch. "How did you? Oh babe!" She strode excitedly over to the woman and kissed her frantically. Once air became necessary she broke the kiss, allowing the woman to speak for the first time.

"We really ought to talk about you stealing my alias dear!"

Emma laughed and pulled the woman tighter against her almost bare skin. "I wanted to make it easier for you if you ever did try to surprise me! This has kinda been a fantasy of mine for quite some time."

Regina grinned. "Really? If I'd known that I would have come sooner."

"God it's so good to see you, to feel you, to smell you!"

"Mmm, you too Emma. This outfit isn't doing anything to assuage one of my own particular fantasies. I heard you were looking for a groupie to help you get out of these." She ran a hand up tight leather, pausing momentarily at the waist band.

"I was! Good job you got here when you did. I might have ended up sleeping in these."

Regina and Emma stood slowly as the brunette unzipped the fly of the offending pants. "I noticed there was a hot tub in the bathroom. I've just got off a terrible flight and could do with getting clean. Shall we?"

Emma groaned. "That sounds like heaven. Let's get naked!"

Regina bit her lip and unfastened her long coat. "Well I'm so glad I wasn't being presumptuous when I chose this outfit." She slowly pulled open the coat revealing her quite nude body.

Emma gulped. "You are fucking amazing woman! Get your sexy naked ass over her and help me get out of these things before I go crazy!"

Regina chuckled lightly and dropped her coat to the floor. "With pleasure." Her hands sought out the waistband on the blondes hips and grabbed the tough material, giving it a good yank. They really were a squeeze. "You know, when I said that earlier, I thought this was going to be much sexier." She huffed and laughed as she realized the pants were not coming off without a fight. "How did you even get in these? Jesus Emma, these are worse than prosthetics!"

Emma whined. "I know! Help me babe. I'm dying here!"

Regina stood back with hands on hips and puffed out her cheeks. "Okay, get on the bed."

Emma obeyed and lay down facing the woman. Regina tried yanking them at the ankles but they wouldn't budge. She went back to the waist band and tried rolling them down. They started to move but Emma cried out. "It's too painful! My legs are seriously on fire from friction burns."

"How do you feel about cutting them off?" Regina shrugged. She had no idea how the woman had gotten into them in the first place and she was exhausted and conscious of the fact she was the only one in the room naked.

"Do it. Fuck it! I'll tell Gold they split in the show or something."

Regina nodded and started laughing uncontrollably as she walked back with a pair of nail scissors. "Emma, please tell me these aren't the only scissors you have!"

Emma looked up and dropped her head back on the bed laughing. "I'll call reception, see if they can lend me a pair."

"Or..."

"Or?"

Regina walked off with a giant smirk on her face leaving a bewildered Emma calling out to her on the bed. "Hey! Where you going? Don't leave me like this! Regina? GINA!"

Regina came back in the room with a blush painted across her cheeks and her hands behind her back. "Don't you dare judge me..."

Emma eyed her suspiciously as she produced a large tub of lube from behind her back. She giggled, then full on laughed as Regina squeezed the greasy gel onto her hands. "Babe.. not judging at all but seriously, do you just walk around with a tub of KY for emergencies or did you have something else planned for tonight?"

Regina slipped her hands down between the pants and smoothed it agains Emma's legs and ass, reapplying more after a few seconds. She quirked an eyebrow. "I spend most of my time alone in hotel rooms, dear. May I remind you that I haven't seen you for over a month."

Emma felt her pussy clench. "Hmmm. Gotta admit, that image is now going to be permanently ingrained in my mind." The pants slipped down a few inches exposing part of Emma's red thighs. Regina smoothed her hands farther down her legs and applied more jelly.

"Well I'm sure we can work on engraving another, more mutually enjoyable image on your mind once these are off."

Emma shivered as the rest of the pants finally slid off her legs. She watched as Regina threw the offenders across the room and climbed on top of her, smothering her with kisses. She slipped about thanks to the lube and they were both giggling between kisses. "That hot tub idea of yours certainly would go a ways to helping with that."

The pair went into to the bathroom and Emma removed the last bits of clothing covering her modesty. Regina's breath hitched at the sight of the fully nude blonde leaning over the tub. "I've missed you so much."

The pair couldn't keep their hands off one another while the tub was filling. Soon enough they were peppering kisses along expanses of skin and moaning into the soft touches. Emma chanced a touch lower down noticing how wet the brunette already was. She slipped her fingers inside her and slowly coaxed out the first of many overdue orgasms. She pulled the woman closer and lavished her breast with careful licks and flicks of her tongue whilst her fingers curled and her palm brushed deliciously against the tiny pearl above her opening. Regina moaned and lolled her head to the side, grabbing hold of Emma's neck for support. The blonde lifted one toned leg up past her own hip and placed Regina's foot on the side of the tub to open her wider. Regina leaned in to the pose, relishing the feel of smooth skin pressed up against her as she came hard screaming. Her legs turned to jelly but Emma managed to hold her up and stop her from collapsing. "Woah! I've never done that stood up before."

Emma chuckled and nuzzled into her neck. "Another first. I must be breaking some kind of record."

Regina shook her head playfully and reached behind her to turn off the running water before it overflowed. Emma pushed on. "Think I could get in The Guinness Book of records for that?" Regina batted her out the way and slipped inside the hot tub, feeling her muscles relax instantly.

"Are you going to waste time gloating or are you going to get in here and see what other firsts we can add to that list." She flicked water at the blonde with her toe and Emma all but groaned.

"I'm so pussy whipped for you."

"Good."

She crawled over to straddle the woman, planting her lips firmly on Regina's sumptuous ones. She startled when she felt something tickle at her own center. Regina pulled her impossibly closer and lavished the same attention on the woman as she herself had just recieved. It wasn't long before Emma was riding her hand excitedly, causing splashes to tumble over the sides of the tub. Her hands gripped the sides as her body bucked against the woman below her. It wasn't easy to keep a steady rhythm with resistance of the water but Regina was determined to fuck her harder. She bit down and nibbled Emma's perky pink nipple as it bounced around in front of her face. The tiny little action immediately had the desired effect and sure enough, Emma's body went rigid against her, clamping her fingers tightly inside and stopping her thrusts. She felt the wave of the woman's orgasm reach its crescendo and she kissed her lovingly as she came back down from her high.

Emma's breathing slowly returned to normal as she relaxed back next to Regina in the tub. Their fingers laced together lazily, both sated and happy just to be still in the other's company for now.

"I'm so glad you came."

Regina laughed. "We both did dear."

Emma splashed her playfully. "That is not what I meant and you know it!"


	32. Chapter 32

It was almost 4 am by the time the pair finally made it to bed to actually sleep. Their conversation had kept them awake in between their love making. The next morning, Emma awoke happily noticing the warm body backed up in her arms. She pulled Regina tighter and hummed as the action stirred her from her dozing. "I could get used to these morning cuddles."

Regina pressed up against the blonde and laced her knee through Emma's thighs as she turned to face her. "Good morning. You're awake early."

Emma groaned. "It's 11 babe. I've got a radio thing at two and then I'm playing at 7.30. Will you stay with me?"

Regina kissed her and lolled her head back on the pillow. "Of course I will. There's nowhere I'd rather be right now. Actually, I was going to ask you for a favor."

Emma smiled. Regina was so cute like this with her hair wild and acting coy. "Ask away."

Regina blushed. "Don't feel obliged or anything. You can say no if you'd feel uncomfortable or want some space."

"Just ask me."

Regina smiled shyly. "Well, I was hoping to get tickets to this amazing show I've been hearing about. It's been sold out all month and I hear this is the last weekend for a while."

Emma pulled her underneath her and kissed every inch of the woman's face and neck. "I think I can do that. I might even be able to get you an all access pass. The exclusive kind that is only available to V V VIP's."

Regina giggled and grabbed Emma's ass, grinding it into her front. "Hmm is that so? What exactly will this pass get me?"

Emma pushed a knee between the thighs below her, sucking at the woman's sensitive neck. "Like it says on the tin. Complete access to all this!" She gestured playfully at her own body making Regina laugh hard.

"Then I'm sold!"

#

"So Emma, tell us about your new album." The radio presenter was addressing her but looking quite disinterestedly at the clock in front of him. Emma chuckled to herself. She'd always imagined radio presenters having exciting jobs and mingling with the stars but the reality of sitting in a tiny booth with this douchebag was starting to shatter her illusions.

"It was out yesterday in stores and online. It's called A Taste and I've had so much fun recording it."

The radio guy hummed excitedly but kept his eye trained on the wail

ahead. "Good stuff, good stuff. So during the show today on KGXX we'll be playing a few tracks from the album. When you hear it, call in for a chance to win your signed copy of Emma Swan's A Taste. Emma, what was your favorite track to record and why?"

"Ooh that's a tough question Tim!" She was enjoying herself knowing that there were no cameras on her today and her confidence grew as she looked at the balding, chubby douche sat next to her.

"It is a tough one isn't it. I bet they're all like your babies that you've nurtured from conception up to the time they were mature enough to face the world alone." He obviously loved the sound of his own voice.

"You could say that Tim."

"But let's say you had to chose one I know it isn't p.c. to choose favorites among children but lets say you did."

She laughed out loud although it came out ironically. She'd spent too long around Regina. "I guess it would have to be my current single, He won't love you like I do."

"Great choice! That's my favorite too. I know why it's my favorite but tell me, why is it yours Emma?"

She thought about it. Why was it her favorite? Because it was the song that got her and Regina together. Because it was the start of all her dreams coming true. Because it was written from a point of heartache but now triggered so many joyous memories. "I think its my favorite because it was what launched my career and I just love singing it. I've had great feedback on it from fans and it's such an honor to hear how it has affected people."

"Nice! You mentioned fans there. Any funny crazed fan stories from being on tour?" The radio guy was still looking at the wall.

Emma shrugged. "Not really. Umm, my fans are pretty awesome and normal." She broke into giggles as she remembered last night.

"I think there is something you aren't telling us. Want to share?"

Regina was going to kill her. "Well, I guess the craziest thing was turning up in my room to find a fan laid out on my couch." She bit her lip instantly regretting her confession. The woman was going to kill her.

"Wow! That really does sound crazy! Tell us more." The interviewer was now quite interested in what Emma had to say and turned his chair around to face her.

"Well, I got back to my room and just found her there. It was pretty amazing. She'd guessed my alias and let herself in."

"So it was a female fan? They are usually the crazy ones. So what did you do? Did you call security?"

Emma laughed. "Well no! I told her how much I missed her and kissed her hard! It was my girlfriend actually. She always says she's my biggest fan."

The interviewer turned back to face the wall, clearly disinterested by the revelation. "Ah I see. Well, not as juicy as I'd hoped but still, thanks for sharing that with the KGXX listeners. I'll be right back with Emma Swan right after this song and we will be taking some of your calls so don't go away." He switched on a track and took off his headset. "Are you gay?" He looked at the blonde in disbelief.

Emma shuffled in her seat. "Uhm, yeah, well.. Bi I guess."

The radio presenter grinned. "Oh cool. I can work with that. So this girlfriend.. is she as hot as you?" He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed suggestively.

Emma froze. "I.. wh.. what are you.."

The presenter flicked the mic back on and started his spiel, leaving his hand firmly in place. "And we're back with Emma Swan taking your calls now. Let's go to line one. Caller, what's your name and your question?" He moved his hand further up Emma's leg and she flinched causing the chair to squeak against the tiles. He put a finger to his lips motioning her to be quiet and the caller spoke.

"Hi my name is Laura hi Emma I love your music!"

The presenter shoved her and mouthed 'answer her.' Emma stuttered. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible but she didn't want to commit career suicide by running out half way through.

"H.. hi Laura. Thanks so much glad you like it!" She grabbed the presenters hand and shoved him off her. "What's your question?"

As the girl asked her question, Tim snaked his hand around Emma's waist and shushed her again. "So um, I'm a singer too and I was wondering what it felt like for you to go from being totally unknown to a household name almost overnight and how you got your break?"

Tim cut in. "That's two questions Laura."

"Sorry Tim."

Emma stood up out of the chair to get away from the handsy guy. "Well Laura I guess I was lucky that someone well connected took an interest in me. It felt amazing. The best thing in the world.."

Tim grabbed her ass and she lost it.

"But my advice to you Laura is this: Don't.." She kicked him in the balls. "..ever.." and again with her knee. "..let anyone take advantage of you. Thanks we won't be taking anymore calls as I have another appointment but thanks to everyone for listening." She threw off her headset and slammed out of the studio. That was the last time she'd ever do an interview for KGXX.


End file.
